PS, I Love You
by Tiffyxox
Summary: Best friends for life. From the age of four, this is something that Ken and Kayleigh had promised they would always be. Can their promise be kept, especially when one of them realises they feel more for the other than they expected? Kennedy/OC
1. First Encounter

**A/N: When I went in to hiatus little over a week a go, I thought I was going to be out for some time . . . but damn it, I just couldn't do it. :P**

**I'm back already, with a brand new story and something completely different to my other work. I hope you all enjoy this, as I've loved writing as much as I've done so far. I think this one has great potential, and I can see it possibly being the best story I've written so far. **

**With that, unfortunately, I own nothing to do with the WWE what so ever. The characters who you do not recognize are the only ones which I own.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – First Encounter

"Okay now Kayleigh, run along and play." The toddler's mother ushered as her tiny eyes looked up at her nervously.

The platinum blonde child was barely four years of age, yet she was already being made to begin nursery. At such a young age, she believed that she was way too small to start school. Why did she have to go somewhere new and strange to play when she could stay at home and do the same?

"No Mummy, I don't wanna." The young girl replied, shaking her head frantically as a small pout appeared on her face.

"Go on baby, it'll be fun." Her parent replied yet again as she pushed her forward for the second time.

"But I want to go home and play with my toys!" The girl cried.

"Sweetie, you know I can't take you home now, Mummy has to go to work. I promise you that you'll have fun and I'll be back in no time to pick you back up. I love you, princess." Her mother replied cheerfully before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking away from her to have a quick talk with the teacher.

The bright blonde haired child turned away from her parent with the same, saddened look on her face as before. Holding her teddy bear tightly in her arms, she slowly scanned the room to see what there was to do. As her eyes reached a pile of building blocks, her glance suddenly stopped dead as she became interested with the small boy playing with them . His platinum blonde hair took her liking straight away so without further ado, she quickly skipped over to him with a now brighter expression on her pretty little face.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully as she reached beside him.

The small boy looked up at Kayleigh with a confused look as he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Who are you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm Kayleigh, who are you?" She asked as she sat down beside him and picked up a close by building brick.

"I'm Ken. Wow, we have the same colour hair!" He grinned brightly.

"I know, cool huh?" The young girl giggled back.

"So Kiwi, you want to help me build a castle?" Ken asked as he picked up a small blue brick and placed it on top of what he'd already built.

"Kiwi?" Kayleigh asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to call you." The young boy grinned.

"Okay . . Kennedy." She grinned as she thought up a nickname for him.

Ken simply replied with a cheesy grin before they fell into a comfortable silence as they finished off their masterpiece.

"Finished." The young boy smirked as they placed the last brick on the top. "All we need now is a knight to guard it . . " He thought as he rubbed his chin.

"I know, Mr. Snuggles can be the knight!" Kayleigh smiled as she sat her teddy bear down in front of the brick tower.

"Cool, that means our masterpiece is finished!" Ken grinned as they sat staring at it.

In a matter of minutes, both young children were already getting extremely bored of the silence so, Kayleigh decided to speak up.

"So, what are we going to do next?" The blonde girl asked as she looked around the room.

"How about . . wrestling?" Ken asked, thinking of the first thing that came into his head.

"Don't be silly, I'm not going to wrestle you, you're a boy!" Kayleigh replied, looking at Ken as if he were mad.

"I didn't mean I wanted to wrestle you, I just wanted to know if you watched it." Ken said, now sending the same look back towards the young girl.

"No, why would I watch wrestling?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it rocks! You'll have to come and watch it with me some time, I'm sure you'll like it." He grinned.

"You are?" Kayleigh asked, not quite sure why he thought a girl would enjoy something such as wrestling.

"Yeah, there's tons of guys that you'll like! Hulk Hogan, Jake the Snake Roberts, Andre The Giant . . " Ken began.

"Jake the Snake . . does he have a snake then?" She asked.

"He sure does, he brings it out in a bag with him and then puts it on the other wrestlers after he beats them." The blonde haired boy grinned.

"Wow, I wanna watch that!" The young girl added excitedly, suddenly realizing that maybe she would enjoy watching wrestling after all.

* * *

Three hours later, Kayleigh's Mum entered the nursery expecting her daughter to be stood waiting for her but, to her surprise, she was sat at the opposite side of the nursery with a small boy.

"Kayleigh, hey sweetie!" The young girl heard her Mum shout, causing her to pause their conversation that was still about wrestling and turn around to send a big grin to her parent.

"Sorry Kennedy, I have to go now, Mummy is here to pick me up." She told her new best friend as she stood up, making sure that she had her teddy.

"Okay Kiwi, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to ask your Mum if you can come over one time and watch wrestling with me." He grinned and waved as the young girl began to walk off.

"I will, bye!" She waved before turning around and running over to her mother.

"Mummy!" She shouted happily as she jumped into her arms.

"Hey beautiful, did you have a nice time?" She asked her daughter as she picked her up in her arms.

"I sure did!" The blonde girl grinned.

"I see you made a friend." Her Mum replied as she nodded towards Ken. "What's his name?"

"Oh that's Ken but I call him Kennedy, he's really cool! He invited me over to his house one time to watch wrestling." She grinned widely.

"Oh he did, did he? We'll have to see about that!" Her mother laughed before placing her back down on the floor. "Come on then missus, let's get you home." She finished as she took hold of the girls hand and began to lead her out of the nursery.

Kayleigh took a quick glance back at Ken and waved one last time before leaving with her Mum. Nursery wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, not now that she had a new best friend, anyway.


	2. Birthday Surprises

**A/N: Thank you **_JCJF.lover, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Mrs.Kennedy, cassymae, Mrs.Cena87, WWESupernatural102292, techwiz, Inday, xAttitudex _**and **_Queen Chaos-Hardy _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock! I can't believe I had 10 reviews for the first chapter!**

**I have a proposition for you all . . you give me 10 reviews for each chapter, I'll give you a new chapter straight after I recieve the tenth one, deal:P**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Birthday Surprises

"Are you sure this is okay, Sheryl?" Julie asked Ken's female parent.

"Of course it is darling, don't you worry about it." She replied pleasantly.

"Okay." She nodded with a small smile before kneeling down to her daughter's level. "Do you have everything you need, baby?" She asked.

"I sure do, Mummy." Kayleigh grinned brightly, excitement showing in her voice.

"Okay sweetie, you be a good girl now, I'll be there to pick you up after nursery tomorrow."

"Alright Mummy." The blonde haired girl nodded as she hugged her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kayleigh. Have a nice time." She finished, standing back up.

"See you tomorrow, Julie." Ken's Mum smiled as she quickly followed the children who had already reached the car.

"Bye Kayleigh!" Her father shouted as he reached the door and began to wave at her, causing the small blonde girl to spin around and wave happily at her both of her parents.

It had been three months since Kayleigh and Ken had first met and they were already practically inseparable. They both spent most of their time at each other's houses watching wrestling together, which the young girl had quickly become obsessed with after watching the match which Ken called his favourite, Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant at Wrestlemania 3.

"Alright, jump in." Sheryl told them both as she opened up the back door of the car.

"Check this out, Kiwi!" Ken grinned, impressed with himself as he picked up his Jake 'the Snake' Roberts action figure from the middle seat in the car.

"Wow, let me see!" The young girl replied after quickly putting on her seat belt.

After fastening himself in securely, Ken passed the figure over to Kayleigh who stared at it in oar as the car began to move.

"Where did you get it from? I want one!" She replied before giving it back.

"I don't know, Mum got it for me." He shrugged.

"Aww." The young girl pouted.

"What do you think the main event is going to be tonight?" Ken asked, referring to the wrestling show that was to be aired later on.

"I don't know." Kayleigh shrugged slightly. "Maybe something to do with Rick Rude?" She thought.

"I hope so, I love that guy!" The young boy grinned.

"But you're not supposed to like him, Kennedy! He's a baddie!" Kayleigh replied raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly, the bad guys kick ass!" He smirked yet again.

"Excuse me?" Sheryl asked, raising an eyebrow at her son through her wind mirror.

"Sorry Mum, they kick butt." He smiled as innocently as possible.

"That's better." The eldest of the three smiled before concentrating back on the road.

* * *

"Man, Hulk really does rule." Ken told the young girl as they watched him perform his famous leg drop. 

"He sure does!" Kayleigh smiled as she watched the referee count to three.

"What'cha gonna do brother . . ?!" The blonde girl shouted at her best friend.

" . . When Kenamania runs wild on you!" The boy finished before picking up a pillow and starting a fight with Kayleigh.

An hour later both children were dressed in pajamas and were lay in the bunk beds ready to be tucked in.

"Goodnight Kayleigh, sweet dreams." Ken's Mum smiled as she tucked her into the bottom bunk.

"Goodnight Mrs. Anderson." She smiled back before letting out a big yawn.

"Night baby, I love you." Sheryl told her son as she tucked him into the top bunk bed and kissed his forehead.

"Night, night Mummy, I love you."

After Ken's father wished them goodnight also, both parents left the room, leaving on the night light for the children.

"Night, Kiwi." Ken whispered sleepily to his best friend.

"Night, Kennedy." Kayleigh quietly replied before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

6 months later . . 

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Kayleigh, Happy Birthday to you!" The parents and children at the young girls party chorused.

After happily listening to her guests singing to her, the young blonde girl quickly blew out the five candles located on her birthday cake which was in the shape of a wrestling ring, before everyone broke out into a round of applause.

"Okay baby, do you want to open your presents now?" Julie asked her daughter, knowing full well that she had been dying to do so all day.

"Finally!" The young girl shouted as she got up and ran over to her gifts, the rest of the children quickly following her which caused the adults to all break out in laughter.

Picking up the first present on the pile, which just happened to be from a small brunette girl named Jessica, she opened it up to find a set of art equipment.

"Wow, thanks Jess!" The blonde grinned widely at her friend who happily smiled back and then passed her another present.

This one was wrapped in deep blue paper and was from a small boy in her class called Blake.

"This is so cool!" Kayleigh grinned widely as she found a box of building bricks. "Thanks Blake!" She replied before moving on to the rest of her presents.

From the large amount of gifts that the young girl had, it took her a good half an hour to open all but one.

"Okay, last one!" Ken grinned excitedly as he passed his present over to Kayleigh.

The small girl grinned widely at the blonde boy who was now the only one watching her open her presents, the rest had become bored and gone off to play again.

Without wasting another moment, Kayleigh quickly ripped off the wrapping paper, only to be in oar at what was underneath.

"Wow, Kennedy, I can't believe you actually got me one!" The blonde squealed as she stared down at the Jake 'the Snake' Roberts figure that she was holding in her hands.

"Well, you said that you wanted one." Ken simply shrugged.

"I did, thank you!" She grinned brightly. "You're the bestest friend ever, Ken!" She shouted before hugging the young boy tightly.


	3. I'll Always Be Here For You

**A/N: Thank you **_JCJF.lover, techwiz, xAttitudex, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Inday, cenas-baby-girl07, Mrs. Kennedy, cassymae, DangerousDaredevil _**and **_Mrs.Cena87 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**I've been on a role so far as to updating this story, but I can't say I will be after this update as I have soo much work to do for school next week. Anyway, I'll try and get the next one up asap.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – I'll Always Be Here For You

5 years later . .

"Can this day go any slower?!" Ken gritted his teeth as he looked up at the clock for around the one hundredth time in the past hour.

"Look, if you keep staring at the clock it's going to go slower . . " Kayleigh informed him for the forth time as she finished off the last algebra question on her maths work sheet.

"How do you do that?" Ken asked, perplexed at his best friend as he was still only half way through his work.

"I don't know, I was just born lucky I guess." She grinned.

"Kiwi, you know how you love me so much . . " Ken began to plead, showing his puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'm not doing it for you." Kayleigh laughed.

"Well, will you help me instead then?" He asked with a sigh.

"Of course." The bright blonde haired girl pleasantly smiled before showing her best friend what he was doing wrong with the equations.

"So, X equals. . ?" Kayleigh asked, a good fifteen minutes after she'd started to explain everything to Ken.

"Three?" He asked.

"Yup, sure is. See, you can do it." She grinned brightly.

"Maybe . . I'll have forgotten how to do it again by next week though." He grinned simply, causing the ten year old girl to laugh out loud.

"So . . " Ken began, looking up at the clock yet again. "Only ten more minutes to go before we can go fetch the new wrestling game!"

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Kayleigh replied excitedly. "Are you sure it's okay for your Dad to drop me back home after we've played on it for a while?" She asked.

"Of course it is, you know that my Dad thinks of you as family now anyway, he'll do anything for you. Hell, he loves you more than he loves me!" Ken laughed.

"Aww come on Kennedy, we all know that you're a Daddy's boy and that he loves you very much." The young girl cooed.

"Alright, shut up." Ken blushed.

"Does Kenny-Wenny not like the fact that his Daddy loves him?" Kayleigh mocked yet again, this time giggling loudly.

"No, I'm a man . . it's just not right." The blonde boy replied, causing Kayleigh to burst out laughing.

"You wish!" She giggled yet again before standing up and walking over to the teacher to hand in both of their work sheets.

"I bags playing as Hulk first." Ken smiled smugly as the girl finally made her way back over to their table.

"Hey, no fair!" Kayleigh pouted.

"My game, my choice." Ken poked his tongue out before putting on his coat.

"Fine, but whoever I decide to choose . . I'm gonna kick your butt." The blonde girl grinned widely before also pulling on her coat.

"We'll see, Kiwi, we'll see." The young boy sighed as he shook his head.

Five minutes later the whole class was packed away and both Kayleigh and Ken were the first to leave it, running over to Ken's Dad's car as quickly as possible and jumping in the back seat.

"Hey guys, have a nice day?" The older man grinned as he turned around to look at them.

"We sure did." Ken grinned as he buckled up.

"How was your day, James?" Kayleigh asked politely.

"It was great, thanks for asking sweetie." He replied before turning the ignition. "So, you ready to get this game?" He asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Yes!" Both children squealed excitedly.

* * *

"No, no!" Ken screamed as for the forth time that evening, Kayleigh managed to beat him on his new wrestling game for playstation. 

"Well, I told you that I'd beat you." The blonde grinned happily as she put the control down on the floor.

"One more game?" Ken pleaded, determined to win at least one.

"Do you really want to get your butt kicked for the fifth time?" She asked with a smirk.

"Eurgh, I can't believe I lost to a . . " The blonde haired boy began.

"A girl?" Kayleigh interrupted as she began to laugh at her best friend.

"Yes." Ken mumbled as he glared at the girl who was now rolling around the floor in laughter.

"Man, wait till our friends hear about this!" Kayleigh managed to say through her giggling.

"You dare tell anyone!" The young boy shouted as his eyes grew wide.

"Wait just one minute, is Kennedy embarrassed?" The blonde girl smirked yet again as she sat back up and looked over to the boy.

"Damn right I am, I don't want my friends knowing that I lost to a girl! They'll think I'm a wuss!"

"Alright well, I won't tell anyone as long as you do something for me." Kayleigh replied as she rubbed her chin, thinking of what he could do.

"Anything, as long as no one knows about this." Ken hurriedly replied, causing the girl to laugh yet again.

"Alright . . " Kayleigh sighed, suddenly becoming serious. "Promise me that you'll always be my best friend and that you'll always be there for me." She said quietly as she looked him directly in the eyes.

"Kiwi . . " Ken sighed as he looked straight back into hers. "You didn't need to ask that of me because I'll always be here for you and I'll always be your best friend, no matter what." He finished with a big grin on his face.

"Good, because I'll always be both of those for you too." The young blonde girl grinned brightly as Ken's father, James, made his way into the room.

"Kayleigh, it's 6.30, do you think we should be getting you back home now?" He asked.

"Okay James." The young girl smiled politely as both her and Ken stood up to leave.

Fifteen minutes later the children and Ken's Dad had already reached Kayleigh's home as they lived only a few blocks away from each other.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Ken." The small girl smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"See you Kiwi." The blonde boy waved as his best friend climbed from the car.

With one last goodbye to both Ken and his father, Kayleigh spun around and ran over to her mother who was already waiting for her at the front door.

"Hey sweetie." Julie smiled at her daughter.

"Hi Mum." Kayleigh grinned as she hugged her.

"So, did you enjoy playing on the new game with Ken? Did you win?" The older of the two asked as they made their way back into their house.

"It was great . . I didn't win though." She sighed, a small smile creeping on her face as she remembered what she had promised Ken.

What he promised in return meant that she would never, ever speak a word of him losing to her. Why would she if she was going to have the best friend ever for the rest of her life?


	4. What Would I Do Without You?

**A/N: Thank you **_techwiz, JCJF.lover, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, xAttitudex, Jewelgirl04, cassymae, DangerousDaredevil, Mrs. Kennedy _**and **_Mrs.Cena87 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all so much!**

**Yeahh, I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while, but I changed my minds. Besides, I have up to chapter 12 written for this story, and so far this one is my favourite . . . so I just couldn't not post it! haha. I hope all you guys like it too!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – What Would I Do Without You?

_7 years later . ._

"Look Ken, I know what I'm doing, I can take perfectly good care of myself!" Kayleigh moaned at her best friend as she stormed up her stairs.

"That's what you always say Kiwi, yet you always seem to end up in some kind of trouble." Ken shouted back as he quickly followed Kayleigh upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Alright, maybe I've had a few small problems with guys in the past but, Jake is different to the rest." The blonde sighed as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"You always say that too." Ken laughed slightly as he sat down beside his best friend.

"Please Ken, just give him a chance." Kayleigh pleaded as she looked up into his eyes.

With a small sigh, the seventeen year old knew that this was an argument that he was never going to win, no matter what he tried to do.

"Alright, alright . . " Ken sighed before smirking a little as he keep his gaze on his best friend. "But if he hurts you I'm going to kick his ass."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less." The blonde teenager grinned as she quickly sat up and hugged her best friend. "Does this mean you'll come to the party tonight?" She asked hopefully as she pulled away.

"Do I have a choice?" Ken asked with a grin. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you." He sighed playfully.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes at her best friend but she knew she couldn't stay annoyed with him for long. She knew the only reason he was like this was because he cared about her.

"Well I guess I better go get my ass ready if I'm coming with you." The blonde teenager sighed.

"Okay . . is there any chance of hitching a ride with you later?" Kayleigh asked.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at half seven, yeah?" Ken asked as he looked over at Kayleigh yet again.

"Thank you, Kennedy." She cooed slightly. "I'll see you later." She finished as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Ken made his way outside shortly after and he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief at his best friend. Climbing into the drivers seat of his car, he let out a small grin as he realized just how much he truly cared for Kayleigh, no matter how stubborn she could be with him when it came to relationships. The truth was, a small part of him didn't mind that she was like this, because it would always be him that the young girl would go to for comfort.

Ken had never admitted to anyone that deep down, he loved being able to take care of his best friend. According to him, there was no better feeling than seeing Kayleigh smiling brightly after he'd spent hours cheering her up.

Leaning over to the glove box and pulling out a letter, his smile quickly disappeared as he read over it for the sixth time since he had received it that morning.

In less than a month, he and Kayleigh would be leaving school and both best friends had sent an application form off to the University of Minnesota a good few months ago. Seeing as it was so close by, it was the easiest option and it would be an advantage to both of them to still be so close to home. Of course, Kayleigh received a letter of acceptance almost immediately, all they were waiting for now was the one for Ken. But little did the young girl know that Ken had received his letter at the exact same time as she did, he just didn't know how to tell her that he'd been declined.

Reading over the letter of acceptance in his hand from a University in Wisconsin, he really has no idea how he was going to break the news to his best friend, or even worse, how he was going to cope without her.

* * *

"If you need anything, I won't be too far away." Ken told the blonde girl as he pulled his car into the local beach's car park. 

Kayleigh let out a laugh as she opened up the car door to get out but, before she could do so, Ken grabbed hold of her arm lightly and pulled her back.

"I'm serious, Kayleigh." He told her, showing obvious concern in his voice.

"I know." She smiled reassuringly as she placed her hand on his arm before they both finally climbed out of the vehicle.

Strolling down onto the beach together as the sun began to set, Ken couldn't help but smile to himself at how amazing his best friend looked in the dim, red light. He wondered to himself if she had ever had the same feelings for him that he had always had for her. Gazing back towards the sun to think deeper about his thoughts, Ken sighed as he noticed that Jake had spotted them and begun his way over to where they were.

"I'll see you later, Kiwi." Ken told his best friend as he kissed her on the cheek before walking off.

Skipping over to Jake happily with a smile on her face, Kayleigh was expecting this night to be an interesting one, that was until she saw the expression on his face.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked harshly, raising an eyebrow as he nodded his head towards Ken, who was now being greeted by some of his friends.

"What do you mean? Ken's my friend Jake, nothing more." Kayleigh replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Whatever . . " The brunette teenager shrugged before walking off.

Kayleigh let out a disappointed sigh as yet again, Ken was the one that was right. The night was going to be interesting alright, just not the type of interesting that she wanted.

"You coming, then?" Jake shouted to her.

With a fake smile, Kayleigh quickly followed him over to where he was now seated beside the huge roaring fire that had finally been made.

"You want one?" Jake asked the blonde, shoving a can of Carling in front of her face.

"No thanks." She replied with a small smile, pushing it out of her face.

"Well, you're loss." He shrugged before opening it up himself and downing the contents.

As Jake began to drink himself and silly and start his own conversation with his friends, Kayleigh could sense a pair of eyes on her. Looking up, she spotted that those eyes belonged to Ken, who grinned brightly at her when she noticed. Only sending a half smile back towards him, he sensed straight away that something was wrong.

"You okay?" He mouthed to her.

This time as the blonde nodded, she sent him a full smile as she didn't want him to have to worry about her all night, she wanted him to enjoy himself. With a small nod from Ken and another small smirk, he turned back to the people he was sitting with to join into their conversation.

_3 hours later . . ._

"So baby, you had fun?" Jake slurred as he wrapped his arm around Kayleigh's waist.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied with a fake smile, suddenly becoming rater nervous as she realized that most people had begun to leave.

"You wanna have ever more fun?" He asked as he began to kiss her neck without permission.

"No, Jake . . " Kayleigh stuttered as she pushed him off of her. "I've got to go." She said quickly, standing up but only to be pulled back down roughly.

"No, you don't." Jake ordered as he planted his lips roughly against hers.

"Get . . . off . . me!" Kayleigh shouted as best she could, trying to pull away from the harsh kiss.

"Just relax Kay . . " He smirked, sending chills down the blonde haired girls spine as he grabbed hold of her hair roughly and yet again began to kiss her.

"She said, get the fuck off!" A loud, pissed off voice came from nowhere and before Kayleigh knew it, Jake had been ripped from in front of her and was having the hell beat out of him on the floor by Ken.

Although Kayleigh would usually split Ken and whoever he was having a fight with up, she stayed seated and left him to do as he wished. She knew that he'd stop before he did any serious damage, he was smart enough to know how far he could go.

After leaving Jake practically knocked out, Ken finally stood up and grabbed Kayleigh's hand before gently pulling her up and wrapping his arm around her as they made their way back over to his car.

Making sure that the petite girl was securely in the passengers seat, Ken jumped into his side of the car but instead of beginning the drive home, he sat in silence for a little while as he watched his best friend gaze out of the opposite window.

"Are you okay?" He finally whispered.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kayleigh smiled slightly as she finally turned to look at him.

If his best friend was anything, it was definitely tough. Hell, when it came down to it, Ken knew that Kayleigh was tougher than he was.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet." Kayleigh shook her head. "But I don't want to stay here." She whispered as she looked up at him.

"Okay." The blonde soon to be man smiled before turning on the engine and pulling out of the car park.

Knowing exactly where to take Kayleigh to make her feel better, Ken took a quick five minute drive to a nearby cliff side which over looked the beach that they had just been on. Pulling into a familiar space in between a small forest of pine trees, he turned off the ignition and looked over to his best friend.

Kayleigh seemed to have already forgotten her troubles as she grinned widely before jumped out of the car and walking to the edge of the cliff to admire the night sky and the sea below.

"Ladies first?" Ken asked, causing the young girl to turn around to see him pointing to the hood of the car.

Knowing full well that this was tradition for the both of them when they came here, Kayleigh jumped onto the bonnet, shortly followed by Ken. Taking hold of his arm and wrapping it around her, the blonde girl rested her head on her best friend's chest as they looked up at the stars in complete silence.

"What would I do without you, Kennedy?" Kayleigh whispered, her eyes shining brightly from the reflection of the stars above.

Ken let out a small laugh as he tightened his grip around her, not wanting to ever have to let her go.

"You'll never be without me, Kiwi." Ken whispered guiltily before they yet again fell silent.

Around half an hour later, Ken looked down at his best friend to realize that she had fallen into a deep sleep. With a small smile, he kissed her sweetly on the forehead before yet again staring up at the stars. As his thought's from earlier in the day returned to him, he couldn't help but let sadness take over him as he knew that he had so little time left to spend with her. In less than a month he would be leaving to Wisconsin, and he'd be leaving behind the girl that he loved.


	5. Promise Me

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, JCJF.lover, Jewelgirl04, techwiz, cassymae, Mrs.Cena87, Mrs. Kennedy, DangerousDaredevil, xAttitudex _**and **_XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**I really have nothing to say apart from enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Promise Me

"Morning, sleepyhead." Ken smiled down at his best friend as she slowly woke from her slumber.

Adjusting her eyes to the bright light, Kayleigh finally realised that they were still a top of Ken's car. Sitting up, she turned to look at her best friend and laughed slightly.

"What?" Ken asked, grinning with her although he had no idea what for.

"I can't believe we slept on the hood of your car all night." She laughed yet again before letting out a loud yawn.

"We must have been tired, huh?" Ken grinned back as he sat up beside her.

"Yeah . . " Kayleigh began. "I never thanked you for last night, Ken." She said out of the blue, her eyes not leaving his bright green ones.

"It's cool, you don't need to." He shrugged.

"No, I do. As a matter of fact, I need to thank you for more than last night, I need to thank you for being there for me when I need you, for taking care of me, for being my best friend. I seriously don't know how I'd live without you Ken." She smiled slightly at the last bit before moving over and hugging her best friend tightly.

As Ken yet again held on to Kayleigh tightly, he realised that he couldn't keep his secret from her forever. The sooner he told her, the better she would be about it, that's what he hoped for anyway.

"Kayleigh, I . . I need to tell you something." Ken whispered, causing the seventeen year old girl to pull away from the hug and look up.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, a confused look on her face.

"I, well . . . I got my letter back from Minnesota's University . . " He began.

"Oh Ken, that's great!" Kayleigh interrupted with a squeal as she yet again hugged her best friend.

"No Kiwi, you don't understand." Ken sighed as he pushed her away from him and held onto her arms lightly. "I didn't get in." He finished, barely above a whisper.

"What?" The young girl asked perplexed, but as Ken didn't answer her, his words began to sink in. "No, this can't be happening." She whispered as she slid herself off the car, tears already stinging her eyes.

Ken slowly stood up and climbed into the car, leaning over to the glove box to pull out the letter before getting back out again and walking over to pass it to Kayleigh.

As the young blonde girl took it from him and began to read it, tears began to fall freely down her face as she looked back up towards Ken, her eyes full of confusion.

"Ken, for you to have been accepted by another school, you must have known you'd been denied to ours a long time ago." Kayleigh quietly replied.

"I . . I know, I just didn't know how to tell you." He said quickly, reaching out to try and hug his best friend.

"No . . . " Kayleigh replied sternly, pushing his arms away. "How long have you known?"

Not receiving an answer from the young man, Kayleigh shook her head in frustration as more tears began to fill her eyes.

"How long, Ken?" She asked again, gritting her teeth.

"3 months." He whispered, hating the fact that he already knew how Kayleigh was about to react.

"You bastard." The blonde girl shook her head in disbelief as she finally burst in to tears.

Without speaking another word, Kayleigh shoved the letter back into Ken's hands roughly before spinning around and running off.

"Kayleigh, wait!" Ken shouted as he ran after her and grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back around. "I'm sorry." He told her sincerely as he looked her deep in the eyes, hoping more than anything that she would accept his apology.

"Yesterday, you told me that I'd never be without you . . " She whispered through her tears. "You lied to me." She barely managed to say.

As Ken looked down to the floor in shame, Kayleigh yet again pulled away from him and ran away, this time successfully.

The young man looked up with tears in his eyes as he watched his best friend run away from him crying, because of something he had done . .

* * *

_1 month later . . ._

Ken sighed to himself as he took a seat in the waiting room of the airport. The day had finally arrived to leave for Wisconsin as he would be started at the University in only a few days time. He yet again thought over what it was going to be like when he arrived and he couldn't help but be a little anxious at what this new adventure was going to hold for him.

"Bye, sweetie!" His Mum shouted for around the tenth time after his father had finally managed to drag her away from her son.

Waving back at his parents and sister as they finally left his side, Ken couldn't help but feel upset that a certain someone wasn't there by his side, right until the moment he boarded. Taking out his wallet, he took out a small picture from one of the pouches and began to study it as he had so many times before. Looking down at the photo of he and Kayleigh hugging each other and grinning brightly at the camera, he smiled disappointedly to himself at how stupid he had been. The one girl that meant more to him than anyone else he knew, the one girl that he loved . . he'd ended up losing her, because he'd gone at fucked it all up.

Kayleigh still hadn't spoken to him since the day he had told her that he would be moving to Wisconsin and although he wanted nothing more than for her to just forgive him, he didn't blame her for not wanting too. She thought that she could trust him with anything, yet he betrayed her, he lied to her, he was leaving her . .

Putting the picture back in his wallet, he took another glance towards the entrance, just in case somehow his best friend had decided to leave this all behind and come to wish him good luck, but who was he kidding? He knew that it was never going to happen . .

* * *

Kayleigh sat on her bed with her head resting on her knees as she stared out of her bedroom window deep in thought. She knew that Ken was flying out today, yet she couldn't bring herself to go and see him. She was still angry at him about the fact that he'd keep such a big secret from her. Although she knew he was only doing it because he cared about her, she still couldn't believe that he'd lied to her. She knew deep down that the real reason she was so angry with her best friend was because she was going to miss him so much. 

The blonde teenager let out a deep sigh as she stood herself up and walked over to her window, admiring the warmth of the sun on her skin as she gazed at the view. Only mere moments after her thought's came back to her, her eyes widened as she finally realised something. After Ken would leave later on that day, who knew when they would next see each other? Or if the would even see each other at all? If this were true, she couldn't leave things as they were with him.

Running down the stairs as fast as possible, Kayleigh began to search for her mother who she quickly found in the kitchen, washing the pots.

"Mum, do you know what time Ken's flight leaves?" She asked hurriedly.

"Yes sweetie, it leaves at eleven. Why, is something wrong?" Julie asked.

Glancing up at the clock and seeing that she only had half an hour to go, Kayleigh's eyes widened.

"No time to explain, is it okay if I borrow the car?" She asked, grabbing the keys off the side and running out of the house before she had a chance to receive an answer.

"Sure." Julie shouted after her with a smile on her face, knowing full well that her daughter had finally come to her senses.

* * *

Taking a look at his watch and seeing that it was now only a few minutes till eleven, Ken knew that he would soon be boarding his plane. He was not wrong as at that exact moment, his flight was called through the intercom. 

Taking one last glance towards the entrance of the waiting area, Ken let out a saddened sigh before picking his bags up and beginning to make his way over to board the plane. Just as he was about to hand his ticket to the hostess, he could have sworn he heard a faint voice from someone far away shouting his name. Shaking it off, he yet again tried handing over the ticket but this time he was not mistaken when he yet again heard his name being called, this time recognizing the voice as someone he knew only too well.

"Ken, wait!" The same voice shouted again, causing him to quickly spin around to see his best friend running towards him.

Without another thought, the young man threw his bags down on the floor before quickly walking over to Kayleigh, who jumped into his arms as they finally reached each other. Ken couldn't help but grin widely as he picked his best friend up off the floor and spun her around.

"I'm sorry." Kayleigh whispered as she held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry too, Kiwi." Ken quietly replied as he took in the sweet scent that he'd missed deeply. "I just didn't want to hurt you . . " He told her sincerely as they both finally pulled away from the hug.

"That doesn't matter anymore, it's in the past . . " Kayleigh smiled sadly. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Kennedy." She whispered as a stray tear fell down her face.

"I'll miss you too." The young man replied just as quietly as he wiped away her tear with his thumb.

"Promise me that this isn't goodbye." Kayleigh whispered yet again as she looked deep into Ken's green eyes.

Letting out a small sigh, the blonde haired man slowly took off the rope necklace that he was wearing and placed it around Kayleigh's neck. Looking down at the ring that was fastened upon it, the young girl looked up at her best friend in shock. The ring had belonged to Ken's grandfather whom he had been extremely close to, that was until he passed away. Kayleigh couldn't believe that Ken was giving her something that meant so much to him.

"I promise." He smirked slightly as he placed a kiss on her forehead before hugging her yet again.

No more words were spoken between the pair as they finally pulled away. Sending one last smile towards the girl that he loved, Ken turned away and walked back over to his bags. Kayleigh watched on as her best friend passed his ticket over to the air hostess. Although sad that he was leaving her, she couldn't help but let out a little smile as he waved at her one last time before walking onto the plane. He'd promised her that this wasn't going to be goodbye and somehow, she just knew he was telling her the truth.


	6. Wrestlemania

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, xAttitudex, cassymae, Jewelgirl04, XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx, Mrs.Cena87, techwiz, JCJF.lover, Mrs. Kennedy _**and **_DangerousDaredevil _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**Again, I don't have much to say apart from enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Wrestlemania

It had been two whole months since Ken had left for Wisconsin and although Kayleigh hadn't heard from him since the day at the airport, she knew that he would keep her promise to her, she knew that they'd be seeing each other again.

"Morning!" Kayleigh grinned brightly to both of her parents as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine, big day today, isn't it?" Her father smiled at his daughter.

"Sure is." The blonde smirked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." Julie cooed as she hugged her child tightly.

"Thanks, Mum." She replied politely.

Kayleigh herself had also started university and she was already loving every minute of it. Luckily for her, her birthday was on a Sunday so she was able to spend it back at home.

"By the way, Kayleigh, this came for you in the mail this morning." Her male parent told her, grabbing hold of a white envelope off of the table and passing it over to her.

The young woman looked down at the handwriting on the front of the letter and instantly thought she recognized it to belong to someone who she hadn't seen in some time now.

"Come on then, open it!" Her Mum laughed, bringing the blonde out of her thoughts.

Kayleigh opened up the letter to find that there was another envelope inside, only this one was smaller. Written on it in the exact same writing as the first envelope was 'Meet me at the arena entrance at six.'

The blonde pulled a confused face at what this meant, yet everything became clear as she opened up the second envelope. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she tried to take in what she held before her.

"What is it, sweet pea?" Her father asked, wondering why she'd suddenly fallen quiet.

"It's . . it's . . a . . a . . WRESTLEMANIA TICKET!" Kayleigh squealed as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Wait, isn't that tonight?" Julie asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Yes!" The young blonde woman screeched yet again.

"Who's it from?" Her father asked as he took a bite from his toast.

"It doesn't say, I think I have an idea though." Kayleigh grinned as she quickly spun around and ran from the room.

The young woman's parents gave a small knowing smile to each other before carrying on with what they were doing. They too had an idea who the ticket was from and they knew that if their suspicions were true, their daughter would be one happy girl.

* * *

Kayleigh let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at her watch yet again to see that it was now quarter past six. She had been told to wait outside the arena entrance and that's exactly what she was doing, yet so far nothing had happened. Looking up at the huge arena in front of her, she couldn't help but wonder if all this was one big joke.

"Sorry, am I late?" A extremely familiar voice asked from directly behind her.

Turning around in an instant, Kayleigh let out a loud squeal as she ran over to the man stood in front of her and hugged him with every ounce of strength that she had.

"Hey Kiwi." Ken laughed as he wrapped his arms around his best friend tightly.

"Thank you so much, Ken!" She squealed yet again as she pulled away and wafted her ticket in front of his eyes excitedly.

"You're welcome." He grinned brightly.

Both friends fell into a comfortable silence as they stood smiling at the other, not really believing where they were or that they were finally seeing each other again.

"I've missed you." The young woman smiled lightly, tilting her head to the side a little as she took in how much Ken had changed in the two�months they hadn't seen each other for.

"I've missed you too." Ken sighed as he sent a small smirk back.

Another few moments of silence passed before both young people noticed that fans had already begun to enter the arena.

"Shall we?" Ken grinned, holding out his arm.

Kayleigh replied with a huge grin and a frantic nod before linking arms with her best friend as they made their way to the back of the now rather long queue.

"So, are our seats close?" The blonde girl asked as they finally managed to enter the arena.

"You could say that." Ken smirked as they made their way over to the t-shirt stand.

"Ooh, I want a Stone Cold t-shirt!" Kayleigh grinned as she looked at the options pinned up on the wall and began to take her money out of her pocket.

"Hey it's cool, I'll get it for you." The young man smiled politely.

"Ken, I think you've spent enough money on me already." Kayleigh replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You're worth it." He simply replied before walking off to buy t-shirts.

The now young woman couldn't help but grin at Ken as she watched him queuing for the tops. He truly was the best friend in the world and she knew how lucky she was that he cared about her so much.

"There ya go, Kiwi." The young blonde man said as he walked back over and threw the t-shirt into her arms.

"Thank you, Kennedy." She cooed, placing a kiss on his cheek before putting on her shirt.

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow the moment she had pulled her shirt over her head, seeing that Ken had also changed into his.

"You only got that to piss me off, didn't you?" She laughed as she pointed to his t-shirt.

"Pretty much." Ken grinned back as he looked down at his D-X shirt.

"Well just so you know, Shawn is gonna get his ass kicked tonight." She said with a sweet grin.

Ken simply rolled his eyes before taking hold of her hand and squeezing through the crowd to get into the main arena. It seemed like it had took forever to find their seats and once the young man finally sat down, Kayleigh stood next to him in oar.

"Are you serious! We're really sitting here?" She squealed as she sat down beside her best friend on the front row.

"We sure are." Ken laughed as he watched his best friend grinning widely.

"I seriously can't believe you Ken, you have no idea how much I love you!" She squealed yet again as she hugged him tightly and placed another kiss on his cheek.

At that moment, Ken wanted more than anything to return the four words 'I love you too', but he knew that his best friend didn't mean it in the same way that he did. He pushed these sad thought's to the back of his mind as right now he was more than happy for her to be his best friend again. He'd missed her more than anyone could imagine, so all he wanted right now was to be able to make up for the months he'd not been able to spend with her.

* * *

"Wow . . just . . wow." Kayleigh said quietly as both her and Ken finally made their way outside once Wrestlemania 14 had ended.

"Tell me about it . . " Ken laughed a little, also in oar from what they had just witnessed.

"Well, I can't tell you about that but I can tell you something . . " Kayleigh smirked as she looked over to her best friend.

"What's that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shawn Michaels so got his ass kicked." She mocked with a huge grin on her face.

"He so didn't, he was cheated!" Ken protested.

"Bullshit, you're just a sore loser." Kayleigh laughed.

"No I am not!" Ken pouted.

"Oh really? So when you swore me to secrecy about losing to a girl . . " The young blonde woman started but did not have time to finish as Ken had grabbed hold of her by her waist and lifted her over his shoulders.

"Right, that's it . . " Ken began as he carried his best friend over to the barrier next to the arena which separated them from the lake.

"No, no . . put me down!" Kayleigh squealed.

"You promise me you'll not mention that again then?" Ken asked, as he reached the lake.

"I promise!" She shouted as she giggled loudly.

Satisfied with his best friends answer, Ken placed Kayleigh back down in front of him and watched as she grinned widely at him.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Wow, manners? Who are you and what did you do with the old Kiwi?" He laughed, causing him to get a punch on the arm.

"I mean thank you for this, idiot." She rolled her eyes before carrying on. "I still can't believe that you actually bought me a ticket to Wrestlemania . . "

"Like I said before, you're worth it." He lightly smiled.

"I love you, Kennedy." Kayleigh smiled back before hugging her best friend tightly.

Just as Ken was about to reply, he was interrupted by the sound of a car beeping. Looking to his right, he noticed that it was Kayleigh's father who was here to pick her up.

"You better go . . " Ken sighed once his best friend had noticed her Dad.

"Yeah, I guess so . . " Kayleigh replied quietly as she looked back up into Ken's eyes. "I'll see you soon, okay?" She asked.

"Of course." He grinned before hugging her yet again.

With one last smile, Kayleigh let go of the young man before finally beginning to walk over to her car.

"Kayleigh . . " Ken shouted, causing her to spin back around to look at him.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"I . . It doesn't matter. I'll see you soon." He smiled slightly.

Kayleigh replied with a small smile and a nod before yet again spinning around and walking over to her father's car. After greeting her parent and fastening herself in securely, she sent one last wave Ken's way before the car sped off, leaving the young blonde man watching on longingly.

Ken already regretted not telling Kayleigh what he wanted to say. He had no idea when he would next see her, or if he would see her at all, or if he would ever get to tell her how he truly felt.

"I love you . . " He whispered.

Although he was too late to tell her this, the words couldn't help but slip from his mouth as he watched the car, carrying the girl whom he loved dearly, disappear from his site.


	7. New Beginnings

**A/N: Thank you **_Inday, cassymae, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Jewelgirl04, JCJC.lover, XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx, Mrs.Cena87, techwiz, Mrs. Kennedy, Caged Sparkle Black _**and **_xAttitudex _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are all totally awesome!**

**Yet again I really have nothing to say, apart from enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – New Beginnings

Looking around the small, claustrophobic office that she was waiting in, Kayleigh twiddled with her thumbs nervously. She'd been sat in the same position for around half an hour now and she was really beginning to feel sick to her stomach. She'd been wanting to just get up and forget all about what she was there for, but she new that she couldn't. She was finally fulfilling her dream, she couldn't just walk out and leave it all behind without even giving it a shot.

Her dream, was in fact, to become a professional wrestler. Mere weeks after attending Wrestlemania seven years ago, Kayleigh started to train. She had always wanted to be famous in some way or another, so being able to achieve this by doing something that she was truly passionate about was a dream come true.

After finally finishing University when she was 19 years of age, the young blonde began wrestling full time, anywhere and everywhere that she could. A grueling three years later, she finally managed to catch her break. She got a call from her then manager telling her that there was a man who worked in the indies that was interested in her . . and two years later, here she was. Sat in the office of the Chairman of the WWE.

"I wish you were here with me, Ken." Kayleigh sighed as she looked up to the ceiling, as if he would be able to hear her by doing so. "I miss you . . " She whispered.

The young blonde yet again rattled her brain as she had done thousands of times before, trying to work out what she had done wrong. After Wrestlemania she expected Ken to turn up every now and again to see her, he was bound to now that he'd been home once. But a few months, a year, 2 years passed by and she didn't hear a word from him. She had no idea whether he was mad at her, whether he'd started a family and left his old one behind . . or even worse, if he was hurt.

"Good afternoon, Kayleigh." A pleasant, aging man smiled as he walked into the room, quickly bringing the young woman out of her thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McMahon." The blonde smiled weakly.

"I see that you're all ready for action tonight." He sighed lightly as he took a seat behind his desk, nodding towards the blonde's gym bag which was set down on the floor beside her chair.

"I sure am, I can't wait." Kayleigh grinned excitedly.

"That's good to hear. " Vince smiled as he took hold of some papers from his desk. "Now, you're first feud is going to be with Victoria, she's probably the best Diva to start you off with because she'll teach you everything you'll need to know."

"Okay." The blonde girl nodded in approval.

"Well there isn't much more I can say, apart from good luck and try not to get too stressed out. I promise you, it does get easier." He chuckled slightly.

"I sure hope so." Kayleigh smiled back before standing herself up and picking up her bag. "Thank you again, sir." She replied politely.

"No, thank you Kayleigh, and please, call me Vince." He finished with another friendly smile.

With a small nod towards the Chairman, Kayleigh made her way out into the corridor where she stopped dead. She had no idea which way the locker room was and it didn't help that everywhere looked exactly the same. After contemplating which way to go, the new Diva decided on going left. Hitting another corridor as she turned right at the bottom of this one, she noticed a familiar face walking towards her.

"Erm, excuse me, can you tell me where the Woman's locker room is please?" Kayleigh asked the petite blonde Diva as she reached her.

"Of course." Trish grinned widely. "You must be Kayleigh?" She asked as she carried on walking in her direction, meaning that the young blonde had chosen the wrong way after all.

"Yeah, that's me." Kayleigh smiled brightly as she walked beside the other blonde.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard some great things about your talent as of late." Trish smiled as they turned back onto the corridor which the young Diva had just left.

"Really?" Kayleigh asked, a little taken back.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you in the ring. Hopefully we'll get to wrestle together soon too." She smiled.

"That would be amazing Trish, seriously." The young woman grinned widely.

"I'm sure it would." She laughed slightly as they finally reached the room they were looking for. "Okay, here we are." She told the younger blonde as she opened up the door and walked in, closely followed by Kayleigh.

The new Diva took in the rather large, empty locker room that she had just entered. It was strange to think that this was now going be her second home. Deep down she still thought that she was in one really amazing dream and she was just waiting to wake up from it all.

"You can just put your things down next to mine if you want." Trish smiled as she began to get her gear out for the night.

"Sure." The young woman grinned before putting her things down.

After taking a quick shower and getting changed into her wrestling attire, Kayleigh entered the main part of the locker room to see it beginning to fill up. She felt out of place almost instantly so she quickly made her way back over to Trish.

"You okay?" The petite Diva asked, noticing the young woman's nerves.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kayleigh smiled slightly.

"Well we can get out of here for a while if you'd like, I'll show you around?" Trish asked as she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Yeah, that'd be great." The young blonde smiled.

"Alright . . come on then." She grinned as she lead the way back outside to the corridor. "So, where'd you want to go?" Trish asked as she turned to face the younger of the two.

"I don't mind." Kayleigh shrugged.

"Hmm okay, well I happen to know that there's another new wrestler debuting today. What do you say to going to see if we can find him? Maybe it'll put you at ease a bit when there's two of you facing the same problems." She grinned.

"Sure, what's his name?" The young woman asked as they began to walk yet again.

"I don't know, I didn't catch it." She shrugged as they stopped just two doors down from theirs and knocked loudly.

"Hey, what's up Trish?" The self-proclaimed Legend Killer asked as he opened up the door.

"Hey Randy, we just wanted to know if the new guy was here yet?" Trish asked.

"Sure, let me just get him for you." Randy smirked before disappearing back into the room.

A few minutes passed and both Trish and Kayleigh began to think that he wasn't going to come out. Just as the younger of the two was about to say maybe they should leave it for now, the young man made his way over to the door.

Kayleigh's jaw dropped to the floor as she took in who was stood before her. How was this possible? Now all she could think was that she definitely must have been dreaming. This couldn't have been happening . .

"Kiwi?" He asked, a look of disbelief across his gorgeous young features.


	8. Complicated

**A/N:**_ Thank you cassymae, xAttitudex, cenas-baby-girl07, Mrs.Cena87, Jewelgirl04, Mrs. Kennedy, xtobelovedx, techwiz, Inday, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx, Caged Sparkle Black_ **and**_ Alkira Sonoma _**for reviewing the last chapter, I seriously love you guys!**

**I didn't want to leave you waiting for long for this chapter, so here it is. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Complicated

_A few minutes passed and both Trish and Kayleigh began to think that he wasn't going to come out. Just as the younger of the two was about to say maybe they should leave it for now, the young man made his way over to the door._

_Kayleigh's jaw dropped to the floor as she took in who was stood before her. How was this possible? Now all she could think was that she definitely must have been dreaming. This couldn't have been happening . ._

"_Kiwi?" He asked, a look of disbelief across his gorgeous young features._

A moment of silence passed over all three of the wrestlers as none of them really knew what to say or do next.

"So, err . . . do you two know each other?" Trish asked, trying her best to end the uncomfortable silence that had taken over.

"I thought we did." Kayleigh whispered a little coldly, finally remembering how much pain the man stood before her had caused her in the past seven years.

"What? Kiwi . . . " Ken replied in confusion as he walked over to the small blonde and tried to take hold of her hand.

"No!" Kayleigh replied sternly, pushing him away.

"Okay, I'll just . . . go there." Trish stuttered, randomly pointing to something none existent down the corridor and running off, leaving the two best friends alone.

"Seven years Ken, seven fucking years and I didn't hear a word from you." Kayleigh began, not waisting one moment as she pointed her finger at him angrily. "I had no idea where the hell you were, what you were doing or even if you were okay! And now you think that you can just walk over here, act all cute and innocent and everything is going to be okay? I don't think so!" She screeched.

"I . . . I know, I'm sorry, I . . . " Ken stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry isn't good enough Ken." Kayleigh sighed as she finally lowered her voice. "You didn't even give me a reason as to why you didn't come back. Was it because of me?" She asked, now turning a little tearful.

"Hey, of course not . . . " Ken quickly replied, this time being successful in taking hold of his best friend's hands. "Look, it's complicated." He began as he looked into Kayleigh's deep blue orbs.

"Then un-complicate it!" Kayleigh shouted before running a frustrated hand through her blonde locks. "Did you even go home to visit your parents?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Not receiving an answer, Kayleigh shook her head in disbelief at the man stood before her. This was not the same Ken that she knew many years ago.

"Do they even know that you're a wrestler now? Did you even let your Dad know that his Son is living both his and your dream?" She asked, yet again raising an eyebrow.

"Kayleigh, my Dad . . he . . he died." Ken whispered, his eyes on the floor.

Kayleigh's eyes grew wide as she took in the blonde man's last sentence. She felt tears began to brim her blue orbs almost instantly as not only was she close to Ken's father herself, she could tell that she had hurt her best friend deep by the expression on his face.

"Oh Ken, I . . . I'm so sorry." She whispered as she took hold of his hands to try and comfort him.

"It's okay." He shrugged as he looked up into the eyes of the girl before him, before letting out a small smile as he noticed something. "You still have it." He smiled as he gently took hold of her necklace.

"Of course, it's the only part of you that I had left." The blonde woman sighed, which caused Ken to let go rather quickly.

"Look, Kiwi . . " Ken sighed as he yet again took hold of his friends hands. "I . . . I promise you that I'll let you know everything, just . . . not yet. Right now can we just go back to being best friends again?" He asked.

"Ken, I . . . " Kayleigh began with a small sigh.

As the petite blonde looked up into her best friend's green orbs, she could clearly see that he was pleading with her. It seemed that not only did she need him in her life, he needed her too. She knew that there must have been a valid reason as to why he had disappeared for the past few years, and she knew that he would do as he said. That if she gave him time, he'd tell her the truth.

"Damn you and your puppy dog eyes." The blonde woman finally replied with a grin before waisting no more time and jumping into her best friend's arms.

Ken let out a small laugh before hugging Kayleigh back tightly. Although he wanted nothing more than to be able to keep the truth from his best friend, he knew that he was now going to have to tell her everything. Even though he knew it would probably end their friendship, he had promised her that he would tell her everything, and after breaking too many promises to her already, he couldn't break another.

"God, I've missed you so much." Ken smiled as he held onto his best friend tightly.

"I've missed you too, Kennedy." She grinned back as they finally let each other go.

"How have you been?" The blonde man asked, pushing a strand of Kayleigh's hair out of her face.

"Busy." The young woman sighed with a small smile. "What about you? We have so much catching up to do!"

"Yeah I know . . . I've been pretty good, but busy also. It seems wrestling is as tough as it sounds, huh?" He smirked.

"Damn right." Kayleigh began, but trailed off quickly as she noticed a tall, dark and handsome man walk over to them.

"Yo Ken, you ready for our match?" He asked, his eyes finding the young blonde woman as he looked her up and down. "Well, you must be the new Diva?" He smirked as he took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, I'm Kayleigh." She smiled back brightly.

"It's nice to meet you Kayleigh, I'm Randy Orton." He smirked yet again as he rested his hands on his hips.

"It's nice to meet you too, Randy." Kayleigh smiled back.

"I'll be there in a minute, Orton." Ken smiled fakely, trying his best not to show the jealously that was brewing inside of him.

"Alright Kennedy, see you out there." Randy finished, sending a wink towards Kayleigh before disappearing down the corridor.

"Wait . . . he just called you Kennedy." Kayleigh told her best friend as she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Correction." Ken began with a grin. "It's Mr. KENNEDY . . . Kennedy." He shouted.

"You know, you're such a dope sometimes . . . " Kayleigh laughed at the young man before yet again turning serious. "So, is that your ring name?" She asked.

"Yeah . . . I just thought that if by any chance you still watched wrestling, it'd show you that I still cared about you . ." Ken replied with a shrug as a small smile grew on his lips.

"Aww Ken. . ." Kayleigh squealed as she yet again jumped into her best friend's arms.

"So, what crazy ring name have you picked for yourself?" Ken laughed as they pulled away again.

"Well . . . just wait and see." Kayleigh winked.

Without another word, the young woman took hold of her best friend's hand as they slowly began to make their way towards the gorilla. Both Ken and Kayleigh could not be happier right now. They had the person who meant more to them than anything else in the world back in their lives. Finally, things were beginning to seem like old times again . . . or so they thought.


	9. Impossible

**A/N: Thank you **_Mrs.Cena87, xAttitudex, Inday, Mrs. Kennedy, Jewelgirl04, Alkira Sonoma, techwiz, XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx, xxxxcrazychickxxxx _**and** _cassymae _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**Things are about to become very interesting now, so stick around! I'll try and update again as soon as possible.**

**I hope you all enjoy Wrestlemania tonight, I sure as hell know I will! :P And, you better all be rooting for Kennedy, haha.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Impossible

"So, what did you think?" Ken smirked slightly as he finally made his way backstage after his debut match.

"Hmm, I've seen better . . . " Kayleigh replied, trying her best to keep a serious expression on her face.

"Oh . . . " Ken replied, a little shocked as he wiped the sweet from his brow.

"I'm joking, Ken." Kayleigh laughed as she shook her head at her best friend. "You were awesome out there." She added with a grin as she hugged the blonde man tightly.

"Thanks, Kiwi." Ken smiled as he hugged her back.

"But, I could still kick your ass." The petite blonde giggled as she pulled away from him.

"Oh, is that so?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Yup." The young woman simply replied with an innocent smile.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." Ken grinned yet again, before both new superstars turned their attention to the curtain as Victoria's music began to play.

As the tall brunette quickly made her way down into the squared circle, she grabbed hold of a microphone from a ringside assistant and began her segment.

"You ready?" Ken grinned at his best friend, Victoria's 'I can beat anyone, anywhere' speech being heard clearly in the background.

"I sure am." Kayleigh grinned excitedly.

"Good luck." The blonde man smiled yet again before hugging his best friend.

As the petite blonde woman's music began to play, she quickly pulled away from her best friend and after letting out a nervous sigh, she moved the curtain out the way and made her way onto the ramp, her body freezing for a few seconds as she took in the huge view before her.

"Making her way to the ring, from Minneapolis, Minnesota . . . Kiwi!" Lilian Garcia shouted down the microphone as Kayleigh finally regained her composure and slowly made her way down the ramp.

As the small blonde finally jumped into the ring, she sent a friendly wave to the thousands in attendance, before turning her attention to her opponent for the night.

Not waisting a second, as soon as the bell rang Victoria ran at Kayleigh and knocked her hard to the mat, causing a loud chorus of boos to be sent her way from the crowd. As the heel Diva began to get frustrated as the fans taunted her, she didn't realise that the petite blonde had made a quick recovery. Running against the opposite ropes, Kayleigh ran over to the brunette and sent a perfectly executed dropkick to her back, sending Victoria flying from the ring.

After showing off slightly herself to the crowd, Kayleigh made her way outside the ring, where she sent a few forearms towards the veteran Diva before throwing her back into the squared circle and pinning her for the count of two. Realising that she was going to have to give a lot more if she wanted to win the match, the young blonde quickly picked up the brunette and delivered a quick snap suplex, before catching her in a headlock.

The more experienced of the two quickly took charge as after reversing the headlock, she delivered a DDT to the younger Diva, before pinning her for a long two count. Frustrated at not being able to take out a rookie in the first few minutes of the match, Victoria put Kayleigh into a harsh headlock, which lasted for a good majority of the match.

As the fans began to cheer on the young Diva, she finally managed to maneuver her way out of the hold, before sending right forearms towards the older of the two. The next move to add to her list was a harsh clothesline, which left the veteran lying on the mat. As Victoria was now in the perfect position for the youngster's finisher, Kayleigh quickly made her way to the top rope, before executing a rather dodgy moonsault, before finally pinning the brunette for the win.

The now exhausted new Diva quickly paraded the ring before finally making her way backstage, where she found Ken still waiting for her.

"So, was I better, or was I better?" Kayleigh grinned at her best friend as she rubbed her neck after landing slightly wrong on the moonsault.

"You were awesome . . . Kiwi." Ken replied, grinning widely at the last part seeing as he now knew what her ring name was.

"Well . . . " Kayleigh shrugged. "Great minds must think alike." She smiled.

"They sure do." Ken grinned back before hugging the blonde tightly.

As the young man pulled away, he couldn't help but send another smirk her way as he took in her appearance. Although he could tell that she really was exhausted, she still looked unbelievably beautiful to him. He really had no idea what was taking him over, but before he knew it, whatever it was was beginning to speak for him.

"So, erm . . . I was just wondering . . . " Ken began as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What's up?" Kayleigh asked as she brushed her now not so neat hair out of her face.

"Well, are you . . doing anything tomorrow ni . . . " He began, but when he felt a hard slap on the back of his shoulder, he abruptly came to a halt.

"Nice work out there tonight, blondey." Randy smirked at the shorter man, his hand still rested on his shoulder.

"Great timing, dickhead." Ken whispered as he rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Err, I said thanks, you too." The blonde quickly replied with a fake smile.

Luckily for Ken, 'The Legend Killer' didn't seem to notice that he was in fact not impressed with his timing, as he was now too busy checking out the petite blonde stood before him.

"You were great out there too, Kayleigh." Randy winked as he finally removed his hand from Ken's shoulder and shifted closer to the woman of the group.

"Thanks Randy, you were great too." The blonde replied with a polite smile.

"So . . . " The tallest of the men began as he wrapped his arm over Kayleigh's shoulder and began to walk away, leaving her no choice but to go with him. "How's your first day been?"

"Oh, umm . . . " Kayleigh began as she sent an apologetic look towards Ken before finally giving up and walking with Randy. "It's been great." She smiled.

"Good, that's good . . . " He replied, as he grinned down at the blonde. "So, what do you say to coming out for a celebratory drink with me tomorrow night?"

"I dunno Randy . . . " The young woman replied a little reluctantly.

Although the man before her was absolutely gorgeous, she knew that she didn't want to rush into anything at the moment, especially relationships. She wanted to take time to get adjusted to her job properly before even contemplating a man in her life.

"Come on, it'll be fun. A few friendly drinks won't hurt, will they?" He asked, a small smirk still playing on his features.

"I . . . " Kayleigh began as she let his words sink in.

Now that he had mentioned that it would just be a few friendly drinks between them, she really didn't know why it would be a problem.

"Alright, I'd love to." The small blonde grinned up at the much larger man.

"Great, I'll meet you at 7 in the lobby, then." He smirked down at her.

"Sure, I'll see you then." Kayleigh smiled back as they stopped in their tracks and Randy finally removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Catch you later." Randy replied as he began to walk backwards away from her, and after sending a wink her way, he quickly span around and walked away.

Kayleigh let out a small grin as she realised that her first day had gone so much better than she had first anticipated. She finally had her best friend back in her life again, and if that wasn't enough, her debut match had gone perfectly and she'd also made a fair few new friends, including Randy. Although she didn't know exactly what to think of him yet, he seemed nice enough. Besides, going for a few drinks with him wouldn't hurt . . . would it?

* * *

Ken cursed to himself as he watched his best friend walking away from him. Away from him with Randy Orton. The young blonde man had in fact known 'The Legend Killer' for sometime now as they had both trained in OVW, and although they had always been quite good friends, Ken couldn't help but feel his blood boil as he watched him with his arm wrapped around the girl that _he _loved.

He really had no idea what it was that attracted woman to Randy. Okay, maybe he was charming up until the sex, but once he had had his way with them, they'd be chucked out of his hotel room. What Ken didn't get was that every single person knew about Randy's reputation, yet it still didn't stop the hoards of woman following him around. He just hoped that Kayleigh was smarter, that she'd see through his witty act before she too got hurt by the man known as 'The Lady Killer.'

But what could he do about it? He knew that she wouldn't appreciate him telling her what to do when it came to relationships, she never had.

The blonde man let out a deep sigh as he saw the grin on his best friend's face as the WWE Champion finally left her side. Although he knew that this was rather impossible, he just hoped that Kayleigh wouldn't fall into Orton's trap, just like the thousands of women that had fallen before her.


	10. If You Play Your Cards Right

**A/N: Thank you **_JCJC.lover, techwiz, Alkira Sonoma, xAttitudex, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, purplefeather21, Mrs. Kennedy, cassymae, Jewelgirl04, Inday, gamingXwidow, Mrs.Cena87 _**and **_Queen Chaos-Hardy_ **for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all so much!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

Chapter 10 – If You Play Your Cards Right

Kayleigh let out a small groan as she looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 7.00 am.

_Knock, knock!_

"Alright, I'm coming!" Kayleigh growled as she heard someone bang on the door for a second time.

Whoever it was at this ungodly hour, she really didn't appreciate them waking her up, especially after the hectic day she had had before.

"Oh god, I forgot you were a morning person." Kayleigh rolled her eyes as she finally opened up her hotel door to reveal who was on the other side.

"Morning to you too." Ken laughed, before his expression turned to amusement as he saw what she was wearing. "Nice P.Js." He added, trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up!" Kayleigh replied as a small smirk of her own grew on her face. "Nemo is the best, okay!" She pouted as she opened up the door wider for the young man to enter.

"Yeah . . . " Ken began, before finally breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Ken, shut it!" Kayleigh pouted yet again.

"Okay, okay . . . I'm sorry." He replied, still with a huge grin on his face.

"You better be." Kayleigh glared, before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "So, what's up?" She asked as she let out a large yawn.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to breakfast or something." He shrugged as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Wait just one minute . . . you woke me at this hour because you wanted breakfast?" The blonde woman asked with a look of annoyance across her face.

"Come on, Kiwi, you know my stomach can't go without food for long." The young man grinned down at his best friend.

"Alright, alright, give me ten minutes." She sighed before standing up and picking out some suitable clothes for the day ahead.

* * *

"God, you're such a pig." Kayleigh laughed as she shook her head at her best friend.

"Hey, I'm a big guy!" Ken grinned back as he finished off his large fried breakfast.

"And you'll be even bigger if you keep eating all that shit." The blonde grinned yet again as she nodded down towards his empty plate.

Ken raised a fake serious eyebrow at his best friend, before finally giving in and joining in with her laughter.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I was thinking of checking out the shops around here, because I could really do with a new outfit for tonight." Kayleigh replied as she took a drink of her water.

"Why, what's happening tonight?" Ken asked.

"Well, I'm, err . . . going out for a drink with Randy." The young Diva replied as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Wait, what?" Ken replied just as quickly, not really knowing if he had heard his best friend correctly.

"Come on Ken, it's only a few drinks and . . . " Kayleigh began.

"No." Ken interrupted sternly as he ran a frustrated hand through his short, spiky hair. "Do you have any idea what Randy Orton does to women?" He asked with a sigh.

"Does it really matter? I already told you that we're just going for a few friendly drinks . . . " The young blonde woman replied, beginning to get annoyed.

"Oh, is that what he told you it would be? Because believe me Kayleigh, he might have said that, but he's thinking something completely different. The only reason he asked you to go out with him tonight is because . . . " Ken shouted, but as soon as he realized where this conversation was going, he slowly faded it down.

"Because of what, Ken? Do you really think I'm that stupid to let him take advantage of me? Maybe I would have been a few years ago, but I'm a grown woman now, I can take care of myself." The petite blonde shouted back.

"I . . I know Kiwi, I'm sorry. I just, I don't want to see you get hurt." Ken sighed sincerely, his green orbs locking with his best friend's blue ones.

"I know Ken . . . " Kayleigh replied, returning the sigh. "But I promise you, I'll be fine." She smiled slightly.

"Okay . . . " The blonde man replied with another sigh. "But if he hurts you, I'll . . . "

"Kick his ass, yeah I know." Kayleigh grinned before leaning over the table and hugging her best friend tightly.

"So . . . " Ken began as they moved away from each other. "Does this mean you want me to take you shopping?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he took out his wallet and left their bill on the table.

"Of course!" Kayleigh grinned before they both stood up and left the cafe.

* * *

After spending a good majority of the day out shopping, Ken and Kayleigh finally made their way back to the hotel at 5pm. After saying goodbye and telling her to be careful, the blonde man made his way back to his own hotel room, leaving the young Diva alone so that she could get ready for the night ahead.

Although this was nothing special, she still wanted to make sure that she at least looked half-decent. She didn't want to go out looking like a tramp, so that people got the wrong impression of her before they had even met her. Realizing that she still had a fair few hours to get ready, she took her time in taking a shower and rearranging her hair, before finally getting dressed in the new pair of skinny jeans, a aqua sleeveless top and a pair of knee length grey boots that she had bought earlier on in the day.

Finally, at five minutes to seven, the petite blonde picked up her mobile and purse, before making her way down to the lobby. As the elevator doors opened, she noticed that Randy was already there waiting for her, and looking particularly gorgeous in black dress trousers and a light blue shirt, with the top few buttons open to show off his fine physique.

"Damn . . . " Randy smirked as the young woman walked over to where he was stood.

"Thanks, you don't brush up so bad yourself." Kayleigh smiled back politely, not being able to stop herself from checking out the man stood before her.

"Why thank you, I know I don't." Randy winked, causing the blonde to laugh.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she flicked her hair out of her face.

"Well, I was thinking we could just go to the hotel bar. Unless, of course, you want to go somewhere else." Randy replied with a shrug.

"Nope, the hotel bar sounds good to me." She smiled up at the taller of the two.

"Alright, shall we?" He grinned, holding out his arm.

"Lead the way." Kayleigh grinned yet again, linking arms with 'The Legend Killer' before they both made their way towards the bar.

"So, what will it be?" Randy asked as they took their seat at the bar.

"Can I have a lager please?" The blonde replied.

"Lager?" Randy replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "Finally, a woman who has taste when it comes to alcohol." He smirked, before calling the bartender over.

"Well, that's what you get from having a best friend who's a guy." Kayleigh shrugged with a small smile before taking a sip of her beer after it had been placed down in front of her.

"Oh yeah, Ken . . . " Randy sighed a little, before a small smile grew on his face. "He's a good guy." He finished as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, he is . . . " Kayleigh replied with a small smile of her own. "So, Mr. 'Self proclaimed Legend Killer', tell me about yourself." She grinned as she made herself more comfortable on the bar stool.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked with a devilish grin, causing the blonde to giggle.

"I don't know, anything." Kayleigh shrugged.

"Well . . . I'm single, if that helps." He grinned, which caused the young woman to role her eyes at him.

"And why would that help?" Kayleigh asked, finally with a grin of her own.

"Well . . . are you single too?" Randy asked, still with the same smirk as he took another drink of his lager.

"Hmm, maybe . . . if you play your cards right." The blonde replied with a wink, before both wrestlers fell into a conversation about their pasts.

It seemed that the expression 'time flies when you're having fun', was indeed the truth as before both Randy and Kayleigh knew it, hours had passed by and it was getting extremely late. At 1am, both decided to call it a night and, being a gentleman, 'The Legend Killer' told the blonde that he would escort her back to her room, to make sure she was safe.

"Okay, this is me . . . " Kayleigh smiled up at the much taller man as they finally reached her hotel room. "Thank you for tonight, Randy. It was just what I needed." She grinned yet again.

"You're welcome, Kay. I hope you know we're doing this again, right?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

"Of course . . . like I'd pass the chance at free beer and a fun night out." The blonde giggled, causing the dark haired man to laugh also.

"Alright well, I better be off." Randy began after they both calmed down.

"Okay, thank you again." Kayleigh politely replied as she took her hotel card from her pocket.

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon, gorgeous." He winked before spinning around and making his way down the corridor, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah . . . bye." Kayleigh whispered, biting her lip a little as her eyes couldn't help follow his exterior as he walked away from her . . .


	11. Well, That's Up To You

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Alkira Sonoma, xAttitudex, Mrs. Kennedy, Queen Chaos-Hardy, cassymae, Jewelgirl04, techwiz, Mrs.Cena87 _**and**_ Inday _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are all awesome!**

**Things are beginning to become interesting now, I hope you like where I've decided to take this story . .**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Well, that's up to you

"So, was Randy a good boy last night?" Ken asked his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Ken, he was the perfect gentleman." Kayleigh rolled her eyes as she looked up at the board in front of them nervously, for the third time since they had been waiting for their flight to London, England to be called.

"Good, that's good . . " Ken replied quietly as he noticed his best friend wasn't quite all there. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked concerned, resting his hand over hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine . . . just a little nervous about the long flight." The young woman replied with a small smile as she turned to look at Ken.

The young blonde man let out a small laugh as he remembered that his best friend wasn't the greatest of fliers, especially when it came to long distance ones.

"You know, you really should have picked a job that doesn't involve flying." Ken grinned playfully at Kayleigh.

"Yeah, I know." The blonde woman laughed as her eyes reached the floor, before quickly looking back up at her best friend and turning serious. "But truthfully, it's worth it. I might hate flying, but being able to live my dream certainly makes up for it." The blonde finished as she smiled up at Ken.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." He replied with a small smile before both fell into a comfortable silence.

"But . . . it doesn't stop me from feeling shit scared." Kayleigh finally spoke up, which caused both of them to start laughing.

"Don't worry, Kiwi, I'll look after you." Ken grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you, Kennedy." Kayleigh smiled brightly, suddenly feeling much more at ease as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Kayleigh?" Ken asked quietly.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, a little muffled as she was rested against his shoulder.

"Are you, err . . doing anything la . . " Ken began.

"Sup, guys?" A deep voice interrupted from in front of the two, which caused them both to pull away quickly to see who it was.

"Randy, hey . . . how are you?" Kayleigh asked pleasantly, while Ken rolled his eyes in disbelief at the timing that the self-proclaimed 'Legend Killer' had, yet again.

"I'm alright, just bored to hell cause of morbid ass Cena over there." Randy replied as he nodded over to where John was sat, with a glare placed on his face which looked like it could kill.

"Woah, what's wrong with him?" Kayleigh grimaced slightly as she noticed how he looked.

"Well, I think he and Maria had an argument . . but I'm not sure, he ain't speaking." The dark haired man replied with a shrug as he sat down in the empty seat beside Kayleigh.

"I'll go see if I can get anything out of him." Ken sighed, quickly standing up and walking over to where John was seated.

Ken could not believe the timing of this guy. Twice he had tried to ask Kayleigh out on a date in the past few days, and twice Randy had managed to interrupt. Choosing the much easier option, he decided to go and see what was up Cena's ass, it was much easier than sitting and watching Orton shamelessly flirt with the girl who he loved.

"So . . . how are you?" Randy asked the young woman with a smirk.

"I'm fine." Kayleigh replied with a small smile as she watched Randy grinning widely at her. "What?" She laughed.

"Nothing . . well, I was just thinking how incredibly beautiful you looked today." The dark haired man replied, still with the same grin on his face.

"You look pretty cute yourself." Kayleigh grinned back as she began to blush slightly from the compliment she had just been given.

"Hey, I always look good." Randy winked.

"That's for sure." The young blonde woman mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Randy asked.

"Oh, erm . . . nothing." Kayleigh replied with the best innocent grin she could muster. "So, do you want to go for another drink or something when we land?" She asked, changing the subject with the first thing that she could think of.

It seemed to take a few moments for the young woman's comments to sink into Randy's mind, but once that they had, another grin grew on his face.

"Sure, London has got to have the best lager I've ever tasted." Randy grinned, which caused the young Diva to laugh.

"In that case, I can't wait." Kayleigh smiled brightly as their flight was finally called.

"Okay well, shall we meet in the lobby again?" He asked as they both stood up and picked up their bags.

"Yep, what time?" Kayleigh asked, suddenly feeling rather small as she looked up at the 6'4" man stood before her.

"Well, let's say . . 5?" He asked, after he had finally worked out the time difference.

"Sure, that gives me a few hours to get some rest after this flight." Kayleigh replied raising an eyebrow, which caused the young man to laugh.

"Yeah . . 8 hours, it ain't gonna be pretty." He chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Kayleigh sighed as she pulled her bag strap over her shoulder.

"Alright well, I'll catch you later." Randy smiled for the last time, bending down to place a kiss on the young woman's cheek before walking off in the direction of the plane.

"Yeah, cya . . " The blonde sighed, as she yet again let her eyes follow 'The Legend Killer' as he walked away from her.

Pushing all thought's out of her mind of how good Randy looked today, Kayleigh let out a sigh before finally making her own way towards the plane. Being one of the last to board, the young blonde woman squeezed her way through the compact aisles before finally finding her row.

"Hey guys." She beamed brightly, happy to see that she was not only sitting with Ken, but also with another good friend.

"Kayleigh!" Trish grinned excitedly as she shifted her legs out of the way, so that the young blonde could get to her seat. "I'm so glad that I'm sitting next to people I like, I don't think I could stand eight hours next to Candice Michelle."

"Aww, is she really that bad?" Kayleigh asked as she shoved her bag down on the floor.

"Yes, she really is." Trish replied seriously, causing the other blonde to giggle, before she turned her attention to her best friend, who was sat the opposite side of her.

"Did you find out what was wrong with John?" She asked.

"Yeah . . he and Maria have split." Ken replied as he fastened his seat belt.

"Aw man, poor him." Kayleigh sighed, before fastening her own belt as instructed.

After a few more moments of light conversation, the plane began to move, which caused Kayleigh to take hold of her best friend's hand tightly.

"Hey, you'll be okay Kiwi." Ken told his best friend reassuringly, not being able to hold in a small smile as he looked down at her hand holding onto hers.

"I, I know." Kayleigh replied with a nervous smile as she held onto his hand even tighter as the plane finally lifted off the ground.

Once they were safely in the air, the young blonde felt a lot more at ease and finally let go of her best friend's hand. It didn't take long for Ken to become bored, so around twenty minutes into the flight he was already beginning to watch a movie.

"So, tell me Kayleigh . . what's with you and Kennedy?" Trish grinned once she had made sure he couldn't hear.

"What? Me and Kennedy?" Kayleigh began, before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"What?" Trish asked confused.

"You've gotta be kidding me." The young blonde grinned, but when she realized Trish was indeed being serious, she slowly calmed back down. "Ken and I have been best friends since we were four, Trish." She replied, still not being able to hold in a slight smile.

"Oh, that explains all . . that then." Trish replied, pointing at the best friend's hands.

"Yeah, it does." Kayleigh laughed as she shook her head playfully.

"Well . . what about you and Randy, then?" Trish grinned.

"What about me and Randy?" The new Diva asked, trying her best to keep a serious face.

"You know what, Kay!" Trish laughed. "You guys looked cosy earlier on in the airport." She winked with a big cheesy grin.

"Cosy? Come on Trish, Randy and I are just friends too . . " Kayleigh began, knowing full well by Trish's raised eyebrow that she didn't believe her. " . . I think." She finished, as a wide smile grew on her face.

"Oh, you think? You like him, don't you?" Trish grinned excitedly as she edged closer to the other blonde to hear what she had to say.

"I . . to be honest, I don't know what I feel. I mean, he's gorgeous . . but I've only known him for a few days and well . . " She babbled, before stopping dead as she contemplated on how to word the next part.

"Well, what?" Trish asked hurriedly

"Are the rumors about Randy true?" Kayleigh asked, not knowing how else she could possibly word it.

Trish seemed to know straight away which rumors Kayleigh was talking about, as she let out a deep sigh.

"I've heard so many stories about what Randy is capable of, I don't know what to believe anymore. But what I do know, is that he has never been short of perfect to me." The older of the two replied with a shrug.

"Really?" Kayleigh asked, a small smile playing on her lips as she heard what she was hoping to hear.

"Yep." Trish grinned back brightly.

"I . . I don't know, what do you think I should do?" The young girl asked as she bit her lip.

"Well, that's up to you." Trish winked, before pulling out her iPod and putting in her headphones.

Kayleigh let out a grin as she knew exactly what she wanted to do . . . she just hoped that _he _wanted the same, too.


	12. Disappointed?

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, xAttitudex, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Mrs. Kennedy, cassymae, Mrs.Cena87, Jewelgirl04, Alkira Sonoma_** and **_techwiz _**for reviewing the last chapter, you're all awesome!**

**I'm going to try and get another chapter up within the next few says, but I can't promise anything. I have tons of homework to do at the moment, not to mention I'm going to a Raw houseshow on Sunday . . and meeting Chris Jericho. :P**

**Okay, I'll stop rubbing it in now, lol. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Disappointed?

With his hands shoved in his jean pockets, Ken clumsily strolled down the corridor in which his hotel room was situated, only two hours after they had arrived in London. He would normally have been fast asleep by now, especially after such a long flight, but he had so much on his mind he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

He sighed to himself as his brain whizzed over what he had overheard on the plane not too long ago. What he had overheard his best friend speaking about. She liked Randy. She _liked _Randy . . what in the hell did women see in this guy?

Another sigh escaped the young man's lips as he contemplated what to do with this whole situation. Yes, he knew that part of the reason he hated this so much was because Orton had beaten him, he had managed to win the girl over in less than a week, the girl who he'd been trying to win over for 20 years. But the real reason he hated it, was because he knew that Kayleigh would end up getting hurt.

Although he knew that his best friend hated it when he interfered with her relationships, he just couldn't sit around this time. He couldn't watch while Randy used his 'charm' to get her into bed with him, only to throw her straight out again when he had gotten what he wanted. He cared about Kayleigh too much to let this happen to her. He just didn't know how he would be able to stop this from happening.

The platinum blonde wrestler didn't get as much time as he'd wanted to think of what to do, as mere moments after, he noticed that quite a few doors down from him, Kayleigh was coming out of her hotel room. He couldn't help but surpass a grin at how cute she looked as she fumbled about with her door card. Paying too much attention to how good she looked, the young man didn't realize that she had begun to quickly walk in the opposite direction towards the elevators.

"Kayleigh, wait!" Ken shouted, quickening his pace to a jog as his best friend spun around to see who it was.

"Ken, hey." She smiled back pleasantly.

"How are you?" He grinned as he finally reached where she was standing.

"I'm great, and you?" She asked as she looked down at her watch.

"I'm good . . listen, can we talk?" He asked, finally realizing that it was now or never that he spoke to her about Randy, or quite possibly, his feelings for her.

"I, I'm sorry Ken, I'm already late. I was supposed to be meeting Randy 15 minutes ago . . can it wait?" She pleaded with her best friend.

"I . . yeah, sure. Have fun." Ken replied with a fake smile.

"Okay, thanks." Kayleigh grinned before hugging her best friend tightly. "Love you, Kennedy." She cooed before spinning around and quickly walking over to the elevator that had just opened up on their floor.

"Yeah, love you too . . " The young man whispered with a disappointed sigh as he watched the love of his life walk away from him, yet again, without knowing how he felt, and yet again, to another man.

* * *

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Kayleigh grinned up at the much taller man, a little out of breath as she had been rushing all the way down to the lobby.

"That's alright." Randy replied with his famous smirk as his eyes checked out the petite blonde stood before him.

"Hey, John." The young woman said, a little surprised as she finally noticed him stood next to 'The Legend Killer', a look on his face that was not much better than the one at the airport.

"Hey." He replied with a small nod and a half-smile.

"Cena is going to come with us, hope that's alright?" Randy asked.

As Kayleigh looked up at the taller of the three, she could read his expression instantly. She could tell that he truly cared for his best friend's well being, and she couldn't help but grin at how cute it was.

"Of course, it's fine." The blonde replied, still with a grin placed on her features.

"See, told you she'd be fine with it." Randy told the shorter man with a small smirk.

"You sure? I mean, I don't wanna . . interrupt you guys if you want to go by yourselves." John replied with a small shrug.

"We're sure John." Kayleigh replied as she shook her head playfully, before walking over to him and linking arms with the shorter of the men. "Besides, you need cheering up." She smiled pleasantly, before the trio made their way outside to a taxi.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Kay. I've tried everything to cheer him up and nothing is working." Randy sighed as he ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Well, why don't you let me have a go?" The young woman asked as she eyed the Doctor of Thugonomics as he ordered their third round of drinks at the bar.

"I don't know . . do you think it would work?" Randy asked hopefully.

"Well, we won't know until we try." Kayleigh replied with a shrug as John finally made his way back over to them, handing their drinks over as he did so.

"So, John . . " Kayleigh began after taking a sip of her drink. "You going to tell me what happened to make you so unhappy?" She asked.

"I, I dunno . . " John replied quietly, taking a seat again as his eyes locked with the floor.

"Come on sweetie, I might be able to help." Kayleigh cooed as she shuffled closer to where he was sat.

John let out a loud sigh as he contemplated whether to tell the young blonde or not. After a few moments of silence, he finally nodded his head in agreement. After all, it wouldn't hurt for one more person to know, it seemed the rest of the world did anyway.

"Well, short version . . . Maria accused me of cheating on her. This just all led to a huge argument a few days ago and we haven't spoken since." John replied, a saddened expression on his face.

"Did you cheat on her?" Kayleigh asked.

"No, of course not." John replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Then Cena, I really have no idea what you're sulking for. If you did nothing wrong then it's her loss, isn't it? You're a young, gorgeous, genuine guy who can have anyone and everyone he wants. In my opinion, there's really no point in being upset about a girl who didn't even trust you." Kayleigh finished with a slight shrug.

"You know what . . . you're right." John replied, a small smile creeping on his lips.

"I know, I usually am." Kayleigh laughed before standing up. "Now, shall we go forget all about her?" She asked, holding out her hand.

John replied with another grin and a nod, before taking hold of the blonde's hand and standing up himself.

"You coming?" Kayleigh asked, turning her attention to the dark haired man with a grin on her face.

"Well let me think . . cute girl wants me to dance . . yeah, I think I will." Randy replied, causing all three of the group to laugh, before they all finally made their way over to the dance floor.

* * *

"Soo . . . " Randy sighed as he and Kayleigh stopped outside her hotel room.

"So . . " Kayleigh quietly replied, as she let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Randy asked as a grin grew on his face.

"Very, tonight was quite eventful." The blonde grinned back at the tall man stood before her.

"Yeah . . cheering up Cena takes a hell of a lot out of you, don't it?" He replied, causing them both to laugh.

"It sure does." Kayleigh replied, still with a smile on her face.

"I, I just want to thank you for talking to him tonight. I don't think I would have ever managed to cheer him up if it wasn't for you." Randy replied sincerely as he slowly turned serious.

"Hey, it's no problem. It was worth it to see him smiling again." Kayleigh smiled with a shrug.

Both Randy and the young woman fell into an awkward silence at this moment as neither of them knew how they were going to say goodbye.

"So, I'll see you soon, yeah?" Randy asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah . . see ya." Kayleigh replied, a little disappointed as the dark haired man spun around and began to walk away.

Sighing to herself, the young woman quickly opened up her hotel door and threw her things down on the kitchen counter. Maybe it was a little to early for a relationship? She asked herself. I mean, she had said all she wanted right now was to be friends.

_Knock, knock!_

The blonde raised her eyebrow slightly at to who would be knocking on her door at this hour, but none the less she quickly made her way back over to it.

"R . . Randy, what's wrong?" She asked, a little taken aback at to who it was.

"I, I forgot something." He replied quietly, a small smile growing on his face.

"You did . . what was that?" Kayleigh asked confused.

Without another word from 'The Legend Killer', he slowly moved closer to the young woman, before gently cupping her face and giving her a long, tender kiss. As the pair finally pulled away, Randy grinned down at the blonde as he noticed her eyes were still closer.

"Goodnight." He whispered, their faces extremely close.

"Goodnight . . " Kayleigh quietly replied, her eyes finally opening as she sent a small smile his way.

With one last grin, the dark haired man made a quick departure, leaving the blonde yet again by herself . . but this time, a lot more happier.


	13. I Think She Likes You

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, cassymae, Inday, xAttitudex, techwiz, Mrs.Cena87_** and** _Mrs. Kennedy_ **for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – I Think She Likes You

"So, where do you wanna go?" Trish asked excitedly as she jumped up and down slightly in anticipation.

"Are you always like this when you go shopping?" Kayleigh asked laughing.

"Aren't you?" The older of the two asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Well, no . . " Kayleigh laughed yet again, before referring back to the veteran Diva's previous question. "I don't mind where we go, there isn't really anything I want in particular." She shrugged.

"Okay well, I can remember coming to this great shop last year when we were in London, the clothes would be perfect for you. Let me see if I can recall where it is . . . " Trish giddily replied, before slightly skipping off further into the shopping center, leaving the younger blonde no choice but to follow.

"This is bigger than I thought It'd be." Kayleigh told her friend in oar as she finally caught up with her, while checking out the huge building that they were centered in.

"I know, it's great, isn't it?" Trish grinned, now sounding even more excited.

The younger of the two turned her attention back to Trish, and couldn't help but laugh as she saw the huge grin plastered on her features. She was like a kid in a candy store . .

"What?" Trish asked, still with a big smile.

"Nothing." Kayleigh sighed as she shook her head playfully.

"So . . . how are things with you and Randy, hey?" The older of the two asked, sending a wink to the other.

"Well . . things are good." The young blonde replied quietly as a small smile grew on her lips.

"Really? That's wonderful Kay!" Trish squealed, stopping for a moment to hug her friend before they both began walking again.

"I know, I know . . " Kayleigh grinned back brightly.

"So tell me, have you . . you know yet?" Trish winked yet again as she began to giggle slightly.

"Trish!" The young blonde shouted in disbelief, before finally bursting out laughing along with her friend. "To answer your question, no, we haven't . . you know yet." Kayleigh managed to say once she had finally calmed down.

"But you've kissed?" The older of the two grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah . . for the first time last night, and it was amazing Trishy. It was like nothing I've ever felt before." Kayleigh sighed happily.

"I bet . . from the way that boy looks, he's gotta be an amazing kisser!" Trish joked, which caused the couple to yet again break out into laughter.

"Oh, this is it!" Trish grinned excitedly in between their giggles, as she spotted the shop they had been looking for.

"Lets go, then." Kayleigh grinned back, before both happily made their way towards it.

* * *

"I wish that I'd got one of those tops." Trish sighed unhappily as both her and Kayleigh made their way down a corridor at the night's arena, arms chock a block with shopping bags.

"Aww Trish, I'm sure you've got a million that look just like it already." Kayleigh grinned at her friend.

"Well, that's true . . " The older blonde replied as a grin finally grew on her face. "I can't wait to see Randy's face when he sees you in your corset." She laughed, which caused the other girl to giggle also.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Kayleigh asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Like it? Sweetie, he's going to die when he sees you in it!" Trish replied loudly, which caused them both to laugh yet again.

"Who's gonna die?" A deep voice asked from behind, which caused both woman to quickly stop in their tracks and turn around to see who it was.

"Oh, erm, nobody . . " Trish grinned innocently as she spotted none other than 'The Legend Killer'.

"Right . . " Randy grinned at the older woman, knowing full well that she wasn't telling the truth. "So, how are you?" The young man asked as he turned his attention to the new Diva.

"I'm great, how are you?" Kayleigh asked with a big smile.

"I'm good . . you girls have a nice day, then?" He smirked yet again as he noticed the bags they were holding.

"Yes, it was awesome! But, I really need to go put these things down or my arms are going to drop off soon . . " Trish replied, which caused the group to laugh.

"Alright well, I'll catch you later then." Randy finished, sending a wink towards the younger of the two before turning around in the opposite direction and walking away.

Both females quickly made their way towards the woman's locker room to drop of their belongings, before they decided to go to the canteen for a quick bite to eat before the show started. Spotting her best friend's platinum blonde hair almost instantly, Kayleigh dragged Trish over to where he was sat reading a magazine about cars.

"Hey, Kennedy." Kayleigh cooed as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked with a polite smile as both blonde woman took a seat opposite him.

"Not much, just been out shopping all day. What about you?" The youngest blonde woman replied as she pinched a piece of cucumber from her best friend's plate.

"Just been working out all day." Ken replied with a shrug, suddenly feeling a little awkward as he noticed Trish staring at him. "You okay, Trish?" He asked.

"Umm, yeah . . I'm fine. " She replied giddily.

The young blonde woman turned to see that Trish was grinning helplessly at her best friend. She rolled her eyes as she knew straight away what this meant. She had no idea how he managed to do it, but Ken seemed to have this affect on most women he met . . .

"Well, I . . better get going. Nice to see you, Ken." Trish grinned yet again as she stood up and quickly disappeared, completely forgetting that Kayleigh was even sat with them.

After watching the older blonde leave the canteen, Kayleigh grinned broadly as she turned back around to look at Ken.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I think she likes you." Kayleigh replied, laughing a little.

"Come on, Kiwi, every woman likes me." Ken smirked back.

"Oh shut up, big head." The young woman playfully replied as she shook her head.

Both friends fell into a comfortable silence as each of them contemplated on what to say to the other. It seemed that Kayleigh was the first to think of something, as she was the one to end the silence.

"Oh, by the way . . what was it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked, looking up into the deep green orbs of the man sat before her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Last night, you wanted to talk about something . . but I had to go." Kayleigh replied, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Oh, that . . " Ken replied, his eyes widening a little as he realized what he was going to say to her. "It . . it doesn't matter." He replied with a smile.

"You sure?" Kayleigh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So, are you busy tomorrow?" The young man asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Nope, can't say that I am." Kayleigh replied with a small smile as she yet again pinched some food from the man's plate.

"Well, do you wanna go check out some of the sites around here, then?" He asked casually as he sat back in his seat and rested his hands behind his head.

"Sure Ken, I'd love to." Kayleigh grinned brightly.

"Alright, I'll come fetch you in the morning then." He smirked back, causing the young blonde woman to roll her eyes.

"Please don't make it 6am, Ken." Kayleigh pleaded.

"Alright, 6.30." He laughed, which caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow at him. "What? That isn't early!" He laughed yet again.

"7?" She asked, showing him her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, 7 it is." Ken sighed as he too rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Kennedy." Kayleigh cooed yet again before standing up and running over to her friend to give him a hug. "I really should get going now, I have to get ready for my match." She sighed as she held onto him tightly.

"Alright, good luck." Ken smiled as they finally pulled away.

"Thank you, you too." Kayleigh grinned back, before placing a quick kiss on her best friend's cheek and making her departure.

Ken let out a sigh as he watched the young blonde leaving the room, and he couldn't help but smile a little as he knew he'd get to spend the whole of tomorrow with her. Seeing as she would be spending it with him, and not Randy . . it seemed that his best friend was doing as she had said. She was taking things easy, being smart about everything until she was finally settled in . . . little did the blonde man know how wrong he was.


	14. Maybe, Or Maybe Not

**A/N: Thank you** _techwiz, cassymae, Inday, Mrs. Kennedy, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, xMorbidxAngel, xAttitudex, Jewelgirl04_ **and** _Mrs.Cena87 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**As always I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Maybe, Or Maybe Not

"Ready?" Ken grinned at his best friend as she opened up her hotel room door the following morning.

"Ken, I've been ready for an hour, but _someone_ was late." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's because I never expected you to be ready at such an 'unreasonable' hour." The blonde man laughed, mocking the young woman slightly.

"Oh, shut up." Kayleigh replied with a small laugh of her own as she hit him playfully on the arm, before finally locking up her room.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go to breakfast first, then visit some of the attractions around here, that okay?" Ken asked his best friend as they began their walk towards the lift.

"Sure, sounds good." The young Diva smiled towards the blonde man. "As long as we get to go to Harrods." She grinned.

"What, so I can buy the thousands of pounds worth of things that you want?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Kayleigh replied with an innocent grin before both best friend's jumped into the lift and made their way down to the hotel's dining area.

"So, what do you want?" Ken asked as they took a seat in the rather crowded cafe.

"It's okay, I'll get it . . " Kayleigh replied quietly with a small smile.

"No it's cool, I'll get it." Ken grinned.

"You sure?" The young Diva asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Of course." The young man grinned yet again.

"Okay, erm . . can I have pancakes then please?" Kayleigh asked politely.

"Coming right up." Ken winked, before walking off to collect their food.

As the queue to pay for their breakfast was extremely long, the young blonde man let his gaze reach his best friend, and he couldn't help but smile a little as he watched her gaze into space. Noticing that she was playing with the ring at the end of the necklace he had given her so many years ago, his smile faded slightly as memories of not only his grandfather, but now his father, came rushing back to him. All he wanted right now was to have one of them by his side, to tell him what to do in this situation. To tell him what he should do about his feelings for Kayleigh . .

What the hell was he thinking? He already knew what they'd tell him to do. They'd tell him to follow his feelings, to tell her the truth, that he loved her more than anything in the world. Taking in a deep breath, he realized yet again what he was about to do. Looking around to make sure that Randy was nowhere to be seen so that he could not interrupt yet again, the young man quickly spun back around as he reached the end of the queue to pay for the food. He was going to tell Kayleigh the truth once and for all . . . he just hoped that she felt the same way . .

Or maybe not.

The young blonde man gritted his teeth in annoyance as once he had turned back around, he noticed 'The Legend Killer' walking over to where Kayleigh was sat. Ken couldn't believe his luck . . especially since he had only looked around moments ago to make sure he wasn't there. It was like he appeared out of thin air whenever Ken finally plucked up the courage to confess to his best friend . .

* * *

"Hey gorgeous." Randy grinned at the young woman as he walked over and took a seat where Ken had been only moments ago.

"Hey Randy." Kayleigh beamed, quickly leaving the trance she had been in.

"How are you?" The dark haired man asked with his famously known smirk.

"I'm good, better now you're here . . " The blonde replied with a smirk of her own.

"Oh really?" Randy grinned as he lent over the table, until he was only inches away from Kayleigh.

"Yeah . . " The young girl whispered, not being able resist temptation any longer and placing a long, sweet kiss on the lips of 'The Legend Killer'.

* * *

Watching his best friend, the girl who he loved, kissing another man . . made the world seem like it had stopped. He could feel his heart splitting in two as he took in the sight before him. The sight which meant he had indeed been beaten to it, but not only that . . that Kayleigh didn't feel the same about him as he did for her . .

Realizing that he had to do this, the young man slowly began to walk over to the table where they were sat, placing the huge plate of pancakes down in between them.

"Yo man, sup?" Randy asked him.

Ken looked at the taller of the three and wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face . . but what would that accomplish? It'd just cause the situation to become even more complicated, and he knew Kayleigh definitely wouldn't appreciate it either . .

"Nothing man, you?" He asked, gritting his teeth slightly as he plastered on the best fake smile he could muster.

"Well, Kay was just telling me that you guys are going to look around London today and . . I kinda got invited along, that okay with you?" He asked with a smug smile.

Ken turned to his best friend and tried to hide the bewildered look that was dying to come out. As she smiled up at him innocently, the young man let out a sigh and shook his head slightly, trying to think of what to do.

" . . You know what, I just remembered . . I have something that I've got to do this morning . . " He finally told the other two, before quickly beginning to walk off.

"What? Ken, no . . " Kayleigh replied quickly, jumping up from her seat and running after him, before taking hold of his arm to make him spin back around. "What's wrong?" The young blonde asked in confusion.

Ken looked up into his best friend's eyes and yet again contemplated on whether to tell her what was really wrong, but he knew that it was too late to tell her the truth now. So instead of admitting his feelings, the young man simply shook his head, before yet again walking away, leaving behind an extremely confused Kayleigh.

"Kay, are you alright?" A voice called from behind her, causing her to leave her thought's of what the hell was wrong with Ken.

"Yeah, I . . I'm fine." The young blonde replied, still with a look of confusion across her face as she turned to face Randy, who was now standing with her.

"Do you want to forget about going out or . . " Randy began.

"No, it's cool. I need to get my mind off things anyway." The blonde replied with a half smile as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, just as long as you're alright." Randy replied yet again with a small smile of his own.

"Yep, I'm fine." Kayleigh replied, this time with a wider grin.

"Okay." Randy grinned back, before taking hold of her hand and leading her out towards the lobby.

* * *

Ken walked into his hotel and slammed the door behind him in frustration. He had no idea how Randy managed to do this, but he had ruined every single chance he had had to tell Kayleigh that he loved her. All he wanted to do right now was show him what he really thought of him, but seeing as he was out with the girl who he was supposed to be taking out, he had no choice but to take his frustration out on something else.

After colliding his fist with the wall, the young man quickly cursed to himself as pain rushed through his hand . . but at least his mind was off of Kayleigh.

He knew that having to watch the girl who he loved with another man, having to listen to her talking about him all the time was going to drive him insane. Maybe the best thing to do was to distance himself from her a little . . there was nothing else he could think of that would make the aching pain in his chest go away.


	15. It's Not That Simple

**A/N: Thank you** _xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Mrs. Kennedy, cassymae, Queen Chaos-Hardy, xAttitudex, Mrs.Cena87, Jewelgirl04, Alkira Sonoma, xMorbidxAngel_** and**_ techwiz_** for reviewing the last chapter, you're all totally awesome!**

**Anywayy, quick update. :D Hopefully you'll all enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – It's Not That Simple

"Randy, where are we going?" Kayleigh pouted for around the fifth time as she followed 'The Legend Killer' through the streets of London.

"I told you I'm not telling you, It's a surprise." The tall, dark haired man smirked.

"But I don't like surprises." The young blonde replied, trying her best to keep a serious expression on her face.

"Well, that's just too bad." Randy grinned yet again, before taking hold of Kayleigh's hand.

The young girl rolled her eyes playfully before finally giving in and smiling up at the much taller man. Falling into a comfortable silence, the pair walked for another fifteen minutes before finally stopping outside of a huge building.

"Madame Tussauds . . what's this?" Kayleigh asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Wait, you've never heard of Madame Tussauds?" Randy asked, looking at the young woman like she were mad.

"Erm, no . . should I have?" She asked.

"Where the hell do you live, under a rock?" Randy asked with a grin as they slowly made their way inside.

"So it seems." Kayleigh replied with a shrug and a grin, before both wrestler's yet again fell into a comfortable silence.

After finally making their way into the first part of the attraction, both Kayleigh and Randy stopped at the first wax work, which just happened to be of Johnny Depp.

"Wow, that looks just like him . . " Kayleigh said in oar as she took a close look at the statue.

"Yeah . . " Randy replied with his own grin. "I should have one of these, though." He sighed.

"What?" Kayleigh asked, sending an amused smirk his way.

"Well just look at me." He shrugged with a grin of his own. "I'm extremely famous, I'm incredibly handsome, I have a body to die for . . . I'm telling you, if they made one of me, they'd be turning people away at the doors it'd be that full in here." He finished with a smirk.

"Oh my god, you're so full of yourself . . " Kayleigh laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"What, it's true!" Randy replied as he joined in with her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah . . " The young woman sighed as she rolled her eyes for the second time, before yet again taking hold of Randy's hand and beginning to look around the rest of Madame Tussauds.

* * *

Ken slumped himself down on a stool in the hotel bar, before calling over the bartender and ordering a whiskey. Looking at his watch, he cringed when he realised it was only noon, yet he was already drinking. But there was nothing else he could do to forget about Kayleigh . .

"Rough morning, man?" A familiar voice asked from beside him, causing the young blonde man to turn around and roll his eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Cena?" He asked coldly, downing the contents of his glass and ordering another.

"Well, I saw you walking out of the elevator looking like someone you knew had just died, so I thought I'd come cheer you up." He replied with a grin as he took a seat on the stool beside Ken.

"Great . . " The young man rolled his eyes yet again, before downing his second glass of whiskey.

"Look, whatever it is Ken, it ain't worth getting pissed over. We have a show tonight and if you show up off your head then you'll more than likely get your ass fired." John told the younger of the two, taking his glass away from him.

"But, it's the only thing that stops it from hurting . . " Ken sighed as he ran a hand through his short spiky hair.

The Doctor of Thugonomics eyed the blonde man for a few moments, trying to work out what it was that was bothering him so much.

"Who is she?" He finally asked.

"What?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide the shock from the fact that John had guessed what was wrong with him.

"I'm not stupid, Ken. I've been in the exact same situation as you have, it's obvious that it's something to do with a woman. So, who is she?" He asked with a sigh.

"She's . . you don't know her." Ken sighed, before turning back to the bartender.

John also let out a sigh as both young men fell into silence. He watched as Ken ordered another drink, before turning back to him and yet again running a hand through his hair.

"I, I dunno what to do man." He sighed, fiddling with the glass in his hands.

"Well, do you love her?" The dark haired man asked, leaning back against the bar slightly.

Ken looked up at the older of the two and noticed he was raising an eyebrow at him. Letting out a small sigh, he knew that John already knew that answer.

"More than anything . . " He quietly replied, before drinking the rest of his alcohol.

"And does she know that?" John asked with another sigh.

"Not quite . . "

"Then telling her will be a start." The older of the two replied with a small laugh as he shook his head slightly.

"But that's the thing, every time I try to tell her, someone else interrupts, or she has to be somewhere." Ken sighed yet again.

"Well man, just keep trying." John replied with a shrug as he patted the younger man on the shoulder. "That's all you can do. Eventually you'll get you're chance to tell her how you feel." He smiled.

"It's not that simple . . she's with someone else." Ken replied quietly, showing obvious sadness in his voice.

"Oh . . " John replied, his eyes widening a little. "Well I'm sorry man, but I can't help you with that one." He shrugged with a small sigh, before finally getting up and leaving Ken to it.

The young blonde man looked down at his empty glass and thought over the conversation he and John had just had. Even his friend's couldn't give him advice on what to do about his feeling's for Kayleigh . . so as he had said before, maybe the best to do would be to leave her to it.

Letting out one last sigh, Ken placed his glass down on the bar and paid the bill, before standing up and making his way back to his hotel room. Time for drinking and moping would come later on, right now he had a match to prepare for.

* * *

"Okay, I have one more place to take you before we head to the arena." Randy grinned widely as he and Kayleigh stepped off of the London Eye.

"Another surprise?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Letting out a small laugh, the young man yet again took the blonde's hand in his before walking for a small portion of time, until they reached where he wanted to take her.

"Alright, this is it." The young man smiled slightly as he looked out across London Bridge.

"Wow Randy, this is beautiful." Kayleigh grinned widely as she took in the view before them.

"Yeah, I come here every time we're in London. It's a great place to come and just unwind, to think about things . . " He replied quietly as both of them lent against the railings.

"I know what you mean, I have a place like this back home." Kayleigh whispered,

Thinking of this took her back to the times which her and Ken had spent on the cliff side, gazing up at the night sky. She smiled slightly at some of the great times they had had there, but her smile quickly faded as she remembered what had happened earlier on in the day. Something was wrong with Ken, something must have happened to make him walk out like that . . she just wished that he'd have told her what.

"So, what do you think?" Randy asked, bringing the young blonde quickly out of her thoughts.

"It's gorgeous." Kayleigh grinned as she turned to look at him.

"But . . " Randy began, taking her by the hand and slowly pulling her closer to him. "Not as gorgeous as you." He smirked, causing the young woman to blush slightly.

Sending a quick grin towards 'The Legend Killer', Kayleigh slowly moved closer to Randy and placed a soft kiss on his lips, before pulling away and looking deep into his blue orbs.

"Thank you for today, Randy." She quietly told him as they still stood extremely close together in each others arms.

"You're welcome." He shrugged slightly, brushing a strand of her hair from her face before slowly leaning down and giving her another kiss. "Okay, let's go." He smiled down at her after they finally pulled away.

Kayleigh sent a small smile his way, before taking hold of his hand and beginning their walk to find a taxi. Looking up at the much taller of the two, the young woman let out a small smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. Things with her and Randy seemed to be going well, her job was great . . she just hoped more than anything that she'd find out what was wrong with Ken. After all, he was her best friend, and as she had said so many times before . . she couldn't live without him.


	16. Confused

**A/N: Thank you** _xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Inday, Jewelgirl04, Mrs.Cena87, techwiz, cassymae,_ **xAttitudex,** _Alkira Sonoma, Mrs. Kennedy_ **and **_xMorbidxAngel_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**Another quick update, I'm on a role with this story at the mo! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but hopefully you'll all still enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Confused

"Well, fancy seeing you here." A deep, cheerful voice called to Kayleigh, causing her to look up from the flight manual she was reading.

"Hey John." The young woman smiled brightly, putting the leaflet back in the pouch on the seat in front of her.

"How are ya?" He asked, putting his luggage away.

"I'm okay . . what about you?"

"I'm good." John smiled slightly as he took his seat next to Kayleigh. "Just okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah . . . " The young Diva sighed as she turned to get a better view of 'The Doctor of Thugonomics. "Just a little confused, that's all." She shrugged. "And plus, I hate flying."She added, causing the young man to laugh slightly.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly, turning away for a few moments as he switched off his mobile phone.

"Do you really wanna hear about it?" Kayleigh asked with a grin.

"Why not?" John asked with a small laugh. "It'll help you take your mind off the flight, and mine off the fact that we're going to the amazing city known as Nottingham . . " He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm guessing that look on your face means it isn't the nicest place in the world then?" Kayleigh asked amused.

"You could say that." The young man replied with yet another small laugh, before turning his attention back to their earlier conversation. "So, what is it that you're confused about?"

"It's . . it's Ken." Kayleigh sighed, sitting even further back in her seat as the captain appeared on the intercom to tell everyone to fasten their seat belts.

"Ken?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's just been acting really strange lately. It's like he's fine until . . until Randy shows up, then he has to be somewhere or he suddenly realises he didn't do something." She sighed yet again, running a hand through her hair.

John's eyes grew wide as he heard what Kayleigh had to say. He had spent some time in the bar yesterday with Ken, listening to him mope about the girl who he loved . . who was with someone else. Now he realised who this girl was . . he laughed to himself slightly at how long it had taken him to work this out.

"Hmm . . have you talked to him about it?" John suggested.

The young man realised that the best thing for him to do would be to stay out of it and let the chips fall where they may. Ken wouldn't appreciate him sticking his nose in and telling Kayleigh how he felt about her. Plus, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was Kayleigh he was in love with . .

"No . . but what am I supposed to say to him?" The young woman asked, grabbing hold to the seat tightly as the plane finally began to move.

"I dunno, you're his best friend." John replied with a shrug and a grin, causing the young woman to smile. "But seriously, I think that's what you've gotta do. You'll never know why he's acting like that unless you ask." He shrugged yet again.

"Yeah, I guess so . . " Kayleigh replied, biting her lip as the plane took off. "Thanks, John." She smiled as best she could in her frightened state.

"You're welcome." John grinned back, taking hold of the young blonde's hand to comfort her. "So I was just wondering, after we get back to America tomorrow, a group of us are going out to a club. What do you say?" He asked, trying his best to keep the Diva's mind off the plane.

"Err, I dunno John . . " Kayleigh began.

"Come on, Kay . . it'll be fun. You can bring Randy boy with ya too, and Ken as well if you want. Maybe bringing him along will give you a chance to talk to him." He shrugged yet again.

As the young blonde contemplated John's offer, she realized that what he said was true. Taking Ken out to the club would probably ease the tension between them so that they could have a proper conversation about what was going on, hopefully without getting into some stupid argument about it.

"Alright, I'll go." She grinned brightly at the much larger man.

"Good." John smiled back, before the pair fell into a comfortable silence as the plane finally began it's journey to the next city.

* * *

_2 hours later . ._

After arriving at the hotel and having some free time on her hands, Kayleigh decided to go and spend it with her best friend. After checking into her own room and dropping off her things, the young woman began to make her way down to the lobby to find out which room he was in. Turning off of her corridor on to one which joined to it, she was pleasantly surprised when she noticed a platinum blonde man walking in front of her. Quickening her pace slightly, the young woman slowly began to catch up with him.

"Hey Kennedy, wait up!" A small voice shouted, causing the young man to spin around to see his best friend quickly walking over to him.

"What's up?" He sighed slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he checked out the hotel corridor he was standing in.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were." Kayleigh replied, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well I'm good, you can run along and find Randy now." The young man replied rather coldly, before turning on his heel and starting to walk off.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The blonde Diva shouted angrily, causing her best friend to spin around yet again.

Seeing the look of hurt on the face of the woman that he loved, Ken couldn't help but curse himself at how stupid he was. Just because he couldn't have what he wanted didn't mean he could be like that with her. Just because he was going to try and stay away from her didn't mean that he had to be cruel . .

"I . . nothing, I'm sorry Kiwi." Ken sighed quietly, before yet again trying to walk off.

"Wait . . " Kayleigh began, taking hold of his arm lightly. "John invited me out to a club tomorrow night when we get back to the U.S., do you want to come with me?" She asked, completely forgetting about how he had just acted towards her.

"Why would you want me to go with you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Because you're my best friend, Kennedy. You take care of me . . " The young woman smiled slightly.

"Kayleigh . . I think you're old enough to take care of yourself now." Ken sighed yet again, before finally spinning around and walking off, leaving an extremely confused Kayleigh glued to the spot.


	17. Help

**A/N: Thank you** _purplefeather21, cheryl24, Inday, Mrs.Cena87, techwiz, Alkira Sonoma, xAttitudex, Mrs. Kennedy, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, missxsixteen_** and** _Queen Chaos-Hardy_** for reviewing the last chapter, you're all awesome.**

**Another quick update, I'm really on a roll with this one at the moment. It's probably because you're all being angels with the feedback. :)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Help

"Kayleigh sweetie, are you okay?" Trish asked her friend, a worried expression spread across her features as she sat down next to the other blonde as they waited for their flight back to America to be called.

"Yeah, yeah . . . I'm fine." Kayleigh replied with a half smile.

"Are you sure? You seem a little . . . out of it." She replied, resting her hand on her shoulder lightly.

"No, I'm sure Trish. I'm just a little tired, that's all." The young woman replied with yet another small smile.

"Alright . . " The older blonde nodded with a smile of her own, before turning her attention to someone else who had just stopped before them. "I'll leave you guys to it." She whispered slightly, before yet again standing up and walking away.

"Hey beautiful." Randy grinned widely as he took the seat that Trish had just left.

"Hey Randy . . " The young woman sighed with no enthusiasm what so ever.

The truth was that right now, all Kayleigh wanted to do was be by herself. She wanted time alone to think things through, because she honestly had no idea what was going on. It seemed that she had done something to her best friend to piss him off, but she just didn't know what. She had tried so many times to think of what it could be, but she just didn't know. She couldn't think of one thing that she could have done to make Ken act this way . . .

"What's wrong, Kay?" Randy asked quietly, noticing straight away that she wasn't herself.

"I . . . nothing, it doesn't matter." She sighed yet again, turning away from him slightly.

"Hey . . " Randy began, gently bringing her face back around and locking his blue orbs with hers. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here for you no matter what, okay?" He replied softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

With a small nod, the young blonde tried her best to hide the frustrated tears that were appearing in her eyes. Letting out another small sigh, she slowly moved closer to Randy and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes as she took in his sweet scent.

The dark haired man wrapped his arm securely around the blonde and pulled her closer to him. With no more words being said, the couple stayed in the same position until their flight was finally called.

* * *

"So, what are you wearing?" Trish asked excitedly as she turned around from doing her hair to take a glimpse at the younger blonde as she sat on the hotel bed.

"I dunno." Kayleigh shrugged. "Maybe just something simple . . " She replied quietly, really not interested in what she would be wearing at all.

"Kay . . " Trish sighed, placing her curling tongues down and walking over to where the young blonde was sat. "You've been acting strange all day, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" She asked, taking a seat next to her.

"No it's alright, you'll probably just think it's stupid . . " Kayleigh sighed.

"Well it can't be that stupid if it's getting you all worked up like this." Trish replied with a raised eyebrow. "And you never know, I might be able to help you." She smiled slightly.

Glancing over to the older of the two, Kayleigh let out another sigh as she realized maybe the best thing to do would confide in someone about the whole situation between her and Ken. After all, she knew she could trust Trish . . and it definitely wouldn't hurt if she could help.

"Alright . . " She replied, running a hand through her long blonde locks. "It's Ken . . "

"Ken?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah . . " It all started the day that we were in London. Ken and I went for breakfast first thing in the morning and then we were going to go have a look around. Everything was fine until . . Randy turned up."

Trish yet again raised an eyebrow as the younger of the two stopped for breath. The fact that Kayleigh and Ken, two of the closest friends she had ever seen, had problems with each other was extremely odd.

"Go on . . " The older of the two replied, wanting to know what happened next.

"Well, when Ken was fetching the food, Randy came in to talk to me. When Ken came back to the table, he told me that he had something to do and walked off . . " She sighed loudly.

"And you think he was lying, right?" Trish asked.

"Well, yeah . . seeing as we were supposed to be spending the day together and a few moments before Randy appeared he had nothing to do." The younger of the two replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm . . well it seems to me, that Ken might have a problem with Randy." Trish replied.

"But that's the thing, they used to be friends, Trish." Kayleigh said, her tone now full of confusion.

Trish raised her eyebrow yet again as she heard what the younger blonde had to say. As they fell into silence for sometime, the older Diva thought over what could possibly be causing Ken to be like this . .

"Maybe his problem is with you, and not Randy . . " Trish finally blurted out.

"Oh, I wish it were that simple . . but I've done nothing to make him have a problem with me." The young blonde sighed yet again.

"Well, you don't know that for sure. Try talking to him." She shrugged back.

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Kayleigh asked, lightening the conversation a little as she began to smirk slightly at her friend.

"What? Why me?" Trish asked, her cheeks turning a little red.

"I don't know, maybe because you like him . . " Kayleigh replied, now smiling widely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kay." Trish sighed, shaking her head slightly before standing back up and walking back over to the mirror to finish off her hair.

"Yeah, yeah . . " The young girl laughed, now feeling much better than before. "So, what do you think I should wear?" She asked.

Trish grinned widely at the younger of the two through the mirror, before yet again setting down her things. Walking back over to the bed, she began to rummage through Kayleigh's things before eventually pulling out what she was looking for, the corset which they had brought when they last went shopping and a pair of black fitted trousers.

"No, no way." Kayleigh shook her head.

"Oh come on, Kay. What better what to get your mind off of Ken than to get it onto Randy?" She asked with a grin.

"What makes you think that'll happen?" The younger of the two asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well I really doubt he'll be able to keep his hands off of you in this, and, well . . if his hands were on me, my mind would certainly not be on Ken anymore!" The older blonde replied, before both burst out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Are you sure you gave them the right club name, Cena?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend as he drank the contents of his shot glass.

"Yeah, man." John replied as he rolled his eyes." They're just late, you know how chicks are, always wanting to look . . . " He began, but trailed off as he saw something at the entrance that made his eyes grow wide.

Confused at why John had stopped talking, Randy turned to see what he was looking at, his eyes also growing wide at the site before them.

"You're one lucky bastard, Ortz." John sighed, shaking his head playfully as Kayleigh, Trish and a bunch of other superstars began to make their way over to their table.

"Hey guys!" Trish beamed excitedly.

"Hey . . . " Randy replied, his eyes locked on Kayleigh.

Noticing that 'The Legend Killer' couldn't keep his eyes off her, Kayleigh smirked slightly before walking over to where he was seated, leaving John and Trish to start their own conversation.

"Wow, Kay . . . you look gorgeous." He smirked, pulling her onto his lap.

"Why thank you, so do you." Kayleigh smiled, playing with the collar of his red shirt, her eyes locked with his.

"Do you guys want a drink?" John asked the couple, bringing them out of their thoughts.

"Yeah man, can I have the same again." Randy told his friend.

"And can I have whatever Randy is having, please?" Kayleigh asked politely.

"Sure." John grinned, taking Trish with him to fetch the drinks.

"So . . . you wanna dance?" Randy asked with a grin.

"I'd love to." Kayleigh smiled back, placing a soft kiss on his lips before the pair made their way over to the dance floor.

* * *

_2 hours later . . ._

"Okay, I think someone has had a little too much to drink. . . " Trish rolled her eyes, taking a vodka shot from Kayleigh's hand.

"No, I think I know when I've had enough Trishy . . " Kayleigh slurred, grabbing the drink back from her and drowning the contents.

"Randy, tell her . . " Trish raised an eyebrow, looking towards the man who's knee Kayleigh was still sat upon.

"Tell her what?" Randy grinned, causing Trish to roll her eyes.

At this point, the extremely drunken eyes of Kayleigh fell on 'The Doctor of Thugonomics', who she realized had fallen rather quiet. Seeing that he seemed to be staring at someone on the table beside them, she turned to see that the person was Maria. She was sat giggling loudly with some random guy who she had picked up in the club, and Kayleigh couldn't help but feel sorry for John as he sat and watched her.

"Randy . . " Kayleigh slurred, nodding towards John and then Maria. "Is it okay if I help him out?" She asked.

"Well . . " Randy contemplated, looking between the ex-couple. "Only if you'll help me afterwards." He winked with his patented smirk.

"Deal." Kayleigh replied with a wink of her own, not knowing what she was saying or doing from the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Standing up as best she could, the young woman stumbled over to where John was and planted herself on his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked, raising an eyebrow at the drunk blonde.

"I'm helping you show Maria that she's not the only one that can move on." She shrugged.

Still with a raised eyebrow, John looked back over to the table Maria was sat at to see her watching on intently. A smirk began to grow on his face as he turned back to Kayleigh.

"Fair enough." He replied with a grin.

Kayleigh grinned back before she slowly began to run her hands up his chest and around his shoulders, locking them around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"She watching?" The young blonde slurred yet again, a smile placed on her features to piss Maria off even more.

"Intently . . " John replied, smirking also.

Glancing quickly towards the table and noticing that she was indeed paying full attention to them, Kayleigh turned back around and pulled John even closer to her until they were barely an inch apart.

After staying that way for a few moments, both John and Kayleigh looked back to the table to see that Maria had disappeared. With a satisfied grin on both of their faces, the young blonde finally climbed from John's lap and clumsily made her way back over to Randy.

"So . . do you want me to help you now?" Kayleigh asked with a wide smirk.

Knowing exactly what Kayleigh was implying, 'The Legend Killer' smirked back before standing up and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"We're calling it a night, guys. We'll see ya tomorrow." Randy told Trish and John, before waisting no more time and dragging the young woman from the club . . and back to his hotel room.


	18. The Morning After

**A/N: Thank you** _Queen Chaos-Hardy, xAttitudex, xMorbidxAngel, cassymae, Inday, Mrs. Kennedy, techwiz, Alkira Sonoma, Mrs.Cena87_ **and **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx _**for reviewing the last chapter, you're all awesome.**

**I'm sorry for how short this chapter is, but hopefully you'll all still enjoy it. Don't forget to leave me reviews! :P**

* * *

Chapter 18 – The Morning After

Kayleigh awoke the next morning to be extremely surprised at how well she felt. The only think that was bothering her was the strain of the bright morning sun on her eyes. From what she remembered from the night before, which wasn't much, she knew that she had drunk a little too many shots, yet she felt as right as rain.

A small smile grew on her lips as she realized this, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock when she felt an arm being wrapped around her waist.

"Morning." Randy whispered groggily as he kissed her neck.

After a few moments of wondering what the hell was going on, everything suddenly began to come back to her. She had slept with Randy. Usually she would have thought that this was far too soon . . but this was different. Something about Randy just made everything seem so right.

"Morning." She finally replied, turning around to look at him as a small smile played on her lips.

"How do you feel?" He asked with a grin as he brushed her hair from her face.

"Surprisingly well, actually. What about you?" She asked, cuddling up to his warm chest.

"How is it that you drank around twice the amount that I did and you feel fine, yet I have a splitting headache?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well . . maybe because you can't hold your drink." The young blonde grinned back.

"Oh, is that so?" Randy asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Kayleigh grinned innocently.

After letting out a small laugh, the young man slowly fell serious as he began to stroke Kayleigh's cheek softly.

"You're so beautiful . . " He whispered, looking deep into her blue orbs.

Not being able to resist 'The Legend Killer' any longer, the young woman placed a series of kisses on his lips, before both fell into a comfortable silence as they held each other.

"Kay?" Randy whispered, finally breaking the silence as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah?" She quietly replied, removing her head from his shoulder and looking up to see what he had to say.

"Have you spoken to Ken yet?" He asked, pushing himself up and resting on his elbow.

"Well . . kind of." The young blonde replied.

"Kind of?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, I asked him if he wanted to come to the club with us last night and well, it's like he has a problem with me. I just don't know what I've done . . " She sighed sadly.

"Hey . . " Randy began, taking hold of her chin lightly so that she looked him straight in the eye. "You've done nothing wrong so you don't need to be worried like this. If Ken wants to be an asshole and be awkward about things, so be it, but don't let him bring you down. Besides, I'm here for you now too, I always will be." He smiled.

"You promise?" Kayleigh whispered, grinning slightly herself.

Leaning over and placing a passionate kiss on the young blonde woman, Randy smirked widely before nodding.

"I promise." He whispered back.

After giving Randy another sweet kiss, Kayleigh let out a groan as she glanced over at the alarm clock.

"I really should get going . . " She sighed.

"Do you really have to?" Randy pouted.

"I do, I'm sorry Randy." Kayleigh laughed slightly.

"Alright . . " The young man sighed in defeat. "I'll call you soon, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Kayleigh smiled slightly, before giving him one last kiss. "I'll see you soon." She whispered, before finally pulling back on her clothes and leaving Randy to it.

* * *

Arriving at the arena later on that afternoon, the young Diva could not have been in a better mood. After Randy had told her that he would be there for her, her thought's of Ken had completely left her mind. She wasn't going to wallow in misery over something that she hadn't even done.

"Hey Kayleigh, wait up!" Trish shouted, causing the young girl to spin around and grin widely at her friend.

"Hey Trishy." Kayleigh smiled as the other small blonde finally caught up with her.

"Wait . . how come you seem so chipper? I thought you'd be half dead still after how much you drank last night." Trish replied with a raised eyebrow as they began on their way towards the women's locker room.

"Well . . " Kayleigh began, not being able to hold in the huge smile that had been plastered across her face all day.

"Oh my god . . you didn't?" The older of the two replied, her eyes growing wide as she realized why the young woman was so happy just from her expression.

"Didn't what?" Kayleigh asked with the best innocent look she could muster.

"You know what I'm talking about." Trish replied, pointing her finger playfully at the younger of the two.

"Well . . " The young blonde began, her grin soon returning with caused the older of the two to squeal loudly.

As Kayleigh was about to reply yet again, something . . or someone, caught her eye, causing her to stop all train of thought. Her grin changed to a smirk as she noticed the man who she was seemingly already head of heels for walking towards them.

"I'll leave you too it." Trish winked, causing the younger of the two to laugh before she was yet again left alone on her journey to the locker room.

"Hey . . " Kayleigh smiled brightly as both her and Randy finally reached each other.

"Hey beautiful." Randy smirked back, causing the young woman to blush slightly. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good thank you, you?" She asked politely.

"I'm good." The young man grinned back.

"So, I was just wondering . . " She began, walking closer to him and resting her hands on his broad chest. "Are you doing anything later?" She smirked, causing 'The Legend Killer' to send one back, along with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually . . " He began with a small sigh. "I am. I promised some of the guys that I'd go to the bar with them and well, it's kind of a boys night. I'm sorry, babe." He replied sincerely.

"Don't be sorry, silly." Kayleigh laughed playfully. "It's fine." She smiled up at him.

"You sure?" He asked with another raised eyebrow.

"Positive." The young girl nodded. "Have fun."

"Thank you, I will." Randy grinned back, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the young woman's lips. "I'll call you soon, okay?" He whispered as they pulled apart.

"Okay . . see you soon." The young girl smiled back, giving Randy one last kiss before the pair separated, yet again leaving Kayleigh by herself.

With the same happy smile across her features as before, the young woman finally made her way towards the locker room. Although she wouldn't be spending the night with Randy again, she wasn't too fussed about it. She knew that there would be plenty of days to spend with him in the future, anyway . . right?


	19. It's All The Same

**A/N: Thank you **_Alkira Sonoma, Queen Chaos-Hardy, xMorbidxAngel, Mrs. Kennedy, Inday, nychick4, Mrs.Cena87, techwiz, cassymae, xAttitudex, xxxxcrazychickxxxx _**and**_ Jewelgirl04_** for reviewing the last chapter, you're all awesome!**

**Sorry for yet another really short update, but I hope you all still enjoy it. The song featured in this chapter is called All The Same by Sick Puppies, I do not claim anything to do with it, I just love it.**

**Anyway, here we go. Don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – It's All The Same

_4 days later . ._

_I don't mind where you come from,_

_As long as you come to me,_

_I don't like illusions, _

_I can't see them clearly._

_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare,_

_To fix the twist in you,_

_You've shown me, eventually_

_What you do._

Kayleigh sat a top her hotel bed and stared intently at her mobile phone beside her as it vibrated slowly against the covers.

_I don't mind,_

_I don't care,_

_As long as you're here._

She could clearly see the name 'Trish' written across the screen, but that still didn't stop her from contemplating about whether to answer it or not.

_Go ahead, tell me you'll leave again,_

_You'll just come back running,_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand,_

_It's all the same._

Reluctantly picking it up, the young blonde pressed the accept button just in time and slowly lifted it towards her ear.

"Hello?" She asked quietly.

"Kayleigh, sweetie . . are you okay? I've been trying to get in touch with you for forever!" Trish quickly replied, worry clearly evident in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine . . " She sighed, obviously quite the opposite.

"Kay . . is this because of Randy?" The older blonde asked, Kayleigh almost being able to see her raised eyebrow through the receiver.

"No . . " The young woman lied.

"Don't lie, Kayleigh. I can already read you like a book." Trish replied.

I . . " Kayleigh began, before letting out a sigh. "I just don't know what to do, Trishy. Did I do something wrong?" She asked sadly.

"Sweetie, of course you didn't." The older of the two replied with a sigh of her own. "I feel totally responsible for this now. I told you that this guy was nothing short of perfect, but I guess that isn't true. I guess . . the rumors really were true."

"But what if there not? What if he just got caught up and forgot to ring?" The young blonde asked hopefully.

"For four days?" Trish asked.

"I don't know . . " Kayleigh replied sadly, finally beginning to think that maybe Randy wasn't going to call. "What should I do?" She quietly asked.

"Well, I think you should just forget all about that no good bastard. Think of the thing that makes you the happiest, and you go do it. Just please don't sit in your hotel room and mope about Randy, it isn't good for you . . "

As Kayleigh let Trish's words sink in, she began to think of what it was that made her happiest . . but when she realized what it was, she didn't know whether she'd be able to do it. The thing that had always made her happy was being with her best friend. She knew that he'd be able to cheer her up, she just didn't know whether he'd want to, especially after everything that had happening over the past week.

"Alright, thanks Trish." The young girl replied, a tad more cheerful.

"Okay, you let me know how you are later on, alright?" The older of the two asked.

"Of course. Thank you again, bye." Kayleigh finished, before hanging up and putting her mobile phone in her pocket.

As the young blonde yet again contemplated what Trish had told her, she finally decided on what to do. She was going to go and see Ken, she just hoped that he'd be okay about it. After all, when he'd been annoyed with her in the past, it'd all disappear when she came running back to him, crying her eyes out because of another stupid break up with another stupid guy. The moment he realized how upset she was, it was as if no conflict had ever happened between them, all he cared about was making her feel better.

Picking up her necessities, Kayleigh made her way outside her hotel room, locking it up behind her before slowly making her way towards the lift. Pushing the button to take her down to the ground floor, the blonde waited patiently until she heard the familiar ping and the doors reopened, revealing a rather busy lobby before her.

Walking over to the main desk, she waited in line for a few minutes until she finally reached the front.

"Good morning, what can I help you with?" The pleasant, dark skinned man asked.

"Morning, I was just wondering if you could tell me which room Mr. Anderson is stopping in?" She asked.

After spending a good ten minutes persuading the man that she was in fact a diva and not a fan, Kayleigh finally managed to find out which room her best friend was staying in. Climbing back into the elevator, the young woman made her way up to the fifth floor, before climbing out and making her way towards room number 521.

Knocking on the door lightly, Kayleigh waited for a few moments before it finally opened up, revealing a rather rough looking Ken on the other side.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, leaving her no time to be pleasant as he ran a hand over his unshaved chin and through his platinum blonde spikes.

"I . . I need to talk to you." Kayleigh replied shocked, not only by her best friend's tone but also by his appearance.

"Sorry, busy." He blankly replied, before trying his best to close the door back up.

"Ken, wait . . " The blonde woman replied, shoving her hand up against the door before he could close it.

As the young man opened it back up, he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes slightly, before resting against the door frame and crossing his arms.

"And what could you possibly have to talk to me about, Kiwi? Oh wait, let me guess . . you've had a fall out with Randy and you want me to take care of you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kayleigh asked quietly, not believing what was coming from Ken's mouth.

"What's wrong with me, is that I'm sick and tired of having to look after you all the time. I have no idea how many times you've told me you can take care of yourself, so why the hell don't you do it?!" He shouted, slamming the door before Kayleigh could answer.

As the tears began to fall freely down the young woman's cheeks, she stayed glued to the spot as she took in everything that had just happened. Ken was the only person who had always been there for her . . but now, he wanted nothing to do with her.


	20. Tantrums And Tears

**A/N: Thank you** _xxxxcrazychickxxxx, purplefeather21, Jewelgirl04, Mrs.Cena87, techwiz, cheryl24, foolishangel87,_ _xAttitudex, Alkira Sonoma, Mrs. Kennedy_ **and** _Queen Chaos-Hardy_ **for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys.**

**With that said, I will now be going into a short hiatus. It shouldn't last long, only till around May 20th as I have my AS exams over the next few weeks and I really need to get revising! **

**I hope you enjoy this, please don't kill me for leaving it here. :P**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Tantrums and Tears

"Kayleigh?" A concerned male voice called from behind the young blonde, causing her to finally regain her composure and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked sniffling, sending one last glance towards Ken's door before turning her attention towards 'The Doctor of Thugonomics'.

"Well, my room is just down the hall . . " John replied jokingly, but quickly turning back to being serious as he noticed Kayleigh wasn't laughing. "What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

"It's . . nothing. Nothings wrong." The blonde quickly replied, yet again wiping her eyes.

"Oh really? Because it doesn't seem that way to me." John replied with a raised eyebrow.

Letting out a small sigh, the young woman knew that it was impossible to trick John into thinking that nothing was wrong with her, so she simply replied by shrugging sadly.

"Come on." John sighed, wrapping his arm around Kayleigh's shoulder. "You can tell me over coffee."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Ken is mad at you because he's sick of having to take care of you all the time?" John asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a sip of his hot drink.

"Well, I think so. . . but I didn't even want him to take care of me, all I wanted was cheering up." The blonde replied sadly with a shrug, also taking a drink of her coffee.

"Why did you need cheering up?" John asked, now feeling even more confused.

"Because of Randy . . " Kayleigh whispered, her eyes quickly finding her drink interesting.

"Randy?" The light haired man asked, with yet another raised eyebrow.

"Yeah . . " The young woman replied quietly with a small nod, not lifting her gaze from her cup.

"Hey . . " John began, leaning over the table and softly lifting Kayleigh's chin to look into his eyes. "What did he do?"

"Nothing really." She replied with a small shrug, suddenly feeling like she had over reacted about the whole Randy situation way too much.

"Come on Kay, he must have done something . . . and I'm his best friend, I might be able to help you out." John smiled slightly.

"Alright well, it's kinda stupid . . " She began with a sigh. "But after we left the club four days ago, we . . you know. . . and he hasn't spoken or called me since." She finished with a confused expression.

"Oh . . " The young man replied, his eyes widening slightly.

"What? What is it?" Kayleigh asked, raising an eyebrow of her own.

"I . . I'm sorry, Kay. I thought he'd changed." John sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"What are you talking about?" The young woman asked confused.

"Randy sees a girl that he likes and he won't stop until he gets her. But you see, once he's had her, that's exactly what he does do, stop. He's always been like that . . I just thought he'd changed when he met you. Obviously not." John shrugged.

"So you're telling me that Randy . . used me?" Kayleigh asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"I, I'm sorry Kay." The young man replied with a small nod.

"No, I don't believe you. He was . . he was perfect, he couldn't do something like that. He's just busy, that's all. He'll ring me when he gets chance, I know it." The blonde stuttered, refusing to believe what she was being told.

"Kayleigh . . " John sighed.

"No John, please, just agree with me." The young blonde quietly cut him off, her eyes pleading with the young man's deep blue ones.

As the young man looked into the desperate eyes of the blonde Diva, he realized just how much Kayleigh needed him to agree. Maybe she didn't even believe it herself, but her life was falling apart right now and she needed something, just one thing, to be okay.

"Alright." John sighed lightly, before the pair fell into silence as their thoughts took over them.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, great match out there tonight!" Trish giddily shouted to the young blonde, the moment Kayleigh made her way into the locker room.

"Thanks Trishy." The young woman smiled slightly, walking over to her things and quickly collecting what she needed before making her way into the shower.

Wanting to be out of the arena as fast as possible, Kayleigh was back inside the locker room in less than 10 minutes. Pulling her hair up in to a messy ponytail, she quickly began to pack her things away in her bag.

"So, some of the guys are going out to a club again tonight . . what do you say?" The older of the two asked hopefully.

"No, I'm okay. I think I'm just gonna go home and get some sleep, thanks for the offer though." She replied, lifting up her bag and placing it over her shoulder.

"Kay, is this still because of Randy?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not." Kayleigh replied with a small smile. "I'm just tired . . have fun tonight, okay?" She smiled yet again, before picking up the rest of her things and leaving the locker room . .

"Randy . ." The young blonde gasped, her eyes growing wide as she spotted 'The Legend Killer' only centimeters away from the door.

"Kayleigh, hey." The young man smiled, stopping in his tracks.

"Listen, can we, um, talk?" Kayleigh asked quietly, suddenly turning a lovely shade of red as she remembered how she looked.

"Sure, what's up?" Randy asked casually, throwing his championship belt further over his shoulder.

"I, well . . I was just wondering why you hadn't called yet." The blonde replied, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no . . it's nothing like that. I just thought that maybe you'd have rung sooner . . " Kayleigh shrugged.

"Oh . . well I've been really busy, I'm sorry if it gave you the wrong impression Kay." The dark haired man smirked, stroking the young woman's cheek slightly.

"No it's okay, it was just me being stupid." The blonde replied, sighing in relief to herself.

"It's alright." Randy laughed slightly, before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Sure, see ya." The young woman smiled back as she watched him walk away from her.

Turning in the opposite direction, Kayleigh yet again jumped out of her skin as she noticed somebody else stood right behind her.

"John, you idiot! You scared the life out of me!" She sighed, hitting his arm playfully.

"Sorry . . " The young man laughed back. "So, I see you talked to Ortz?"

"Yep I did, and like I said, he was just busy." Kayleigh grinned triumphantly.

"Really?" John asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah . . " The blonde replied quietly, confused at John's expression.

"Kay . . " The taller of the two sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I hate to have to do this, but . . " He trailed off, pointing down the corridor behind her.

Still with a confused expression on her face, Kayleigh slowly span around to see what John was talking about. The confused look quickly turned to one of dread, as stood at the end of the corridor was none other than 'The Legend Killer', along with Candice Michelle. They looked particularly cosy, seeing as Randy had the brunette pushed up against the wall.

"I, I'm so sorry Kay." John whispered as the young blonde turned back around, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Yeah . . so am I." She quietly replied with a fake smile, before pushing past him quickly.

Kayleigh quickened her pace to as fast as she could possibly walk, she didn't want anyone to see the effect that Randy already had on her. She felt so stupid that she was crying over a guy who she'd only known for a few weeks . .

But she couldn't help feeling like this. Just when she thought she'd finally found the right guy, he ended up being just like the rest of them. He humiliated her, he used her, and to top it all off, he lied to her. If he'd had just told her in the first place that he wanted nothing to do with her after they'd slept together then although she'd be hurt, she'd still get over it fairly quickly. But instead, he toyed with her emotions . . and now, she knew it was going to take a long time to get over it. And without Ken by her side to cheer her up, she had no idea what she was going to do.

As all these thought's ran through her head, the young blonde didn't notice a certain somebody turn around the same corner as she until they collided with each other. Now with a fresh batch of tears falling from her eyes, the young blonde looked up to see who it was, only to wish that she hadn't . .


	21. Do You Really Think I'm That Evil?

**A/N: Thank you** _Jewelgirl04, xMorbidxAngel, foolishangel87, Inday, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Mrs.Cena87, cassymae, XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx, techwiz, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Alkira Sonoma, Mrs. Kennedy_** and**_ xAttitudex _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are seriously awesome!**

**Woop, I had a little free time and seeing as I have a few chapters of this written already, I decided to post the next one so that I didn't keep you all waiting****! With that, I'm still on hiatus, this was just a one off update.**

**So, enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Do you really think I'm that evil?

_As all these thought's ran through her head, the young blonde didn't notice a certain somebody turn around the same corner as she until they collided with each other. Now with a fresh batch of tears falling from her eyes, the young blonde looked up to see who it was, only to wish that she hadn't . ._

A glare grew on Ken's face as he took in the identity of who had walked into him as he turned the corner. Just as he was about to send a smart remark her way, his face quickly softened as he noticed the tears falling down his best friend's cheeks.

He sighed to himself quietly as he realized he had already given in to his act. No matter how much it hurt to see Kayleigh with another man, he still loved her, and he couldn't stand to see her hurting any longer.

"Kayleigh?" Ken asked softly, gently resting his hands on the young woman's shoulders.

Looking up into the eyes of her best friend, Kayleigh yet again felt her own orbs begin to well up. The least she needed right now was a mouthful from him about how she should 'take care of herself.'

"What do you want, Ken?" Kayleigh sighed in between her sobs.

"What's wrong, Kiwi?" He asked softly, ignoring her question completely.

"Why should you care?" Kayleigh snorted, pushing his hands away roughly and trying her best to walk away from him.

"Hey . . . " Ken began, taking hold of her shoulders again and pulling her back in front of him. "Of course I care about you, Kayleigh. You're my best friend." He quietly replied, brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"Well you've certainly not shown that you do lately." Kayleigh stuttered through her tears, before trying to get away from him for a second time, which was yet again to no avail.

"No, just stop it Ken, please." Kayleigh sobbed as her best friend yet again pulled her back, this time into a hug.

As Ken held Kayleigh tightly in his arms, the young woman finally gave in as she realized he wasn't going to leave her be. Collapsing into her best friend's large frame, the young blonde slowly began to seize her crying.

"Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" Ken asked quietly after a few moments of silence as he still held onto her tightly.

"But what about your match?" The Diva whispered, finally removing her head from his chest and looking up into his deep green orbs.

"Already had it." Ken smiled back, brushing a strand of her hair from her face.

"Okay . . " Kayleigh replied with a slight nod, before a small smile grew on her face as she looked down at his shirt. "I'm sorry." She laughed slightly, pointing to the huge wet patch she had created on it from crying.

"Ah don't worry about it, I'm used to it." Ken grinned back, before wrapping his arm around her tightly and leading her out of the arena.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Ken asked quietly, his attention quickly changing from the television screen to his best friend as she made her way out of the bathroom.

"A little better, thank you." The young blonde sighed, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"You sure?" He asked, turning sideways with a small smirk on his face as he took in how utterly beautiful she looked, even if she was just wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his old t-shirts.

With a sigh, the young woman replied with a shrug, answering the question for him. With a sigh of his own, the platinum blonde haired man yet again wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"He's an asshole Kiwi, you shouldn't feel bad about this." He told her quietly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"But I can't help it, Kennedy. I finally thought I'd found a guy that was at least half decent, that'd treat me with a little respect . . but yet again, I was wrong, and you were right. So, feel free to say I told you so." She sighed, snuggling closer to him to keep warm.

"Do you really think I'm that evil?" Ken asked, sitting up and grinning down at the younger of the two.

"Yes." She replied, poking her tongue out at him slightly as she sat herself up to face him, a smile now placed on her face.

"That's better." The blonde man smirked as he stroked her cheek lightly. "So, erm . . . do you want me to take you back to your room or . . "

"No, I want to stay with you. If that's okay . . " Kayleigh interrupted, not wanting to be by herself.

"Of course it's okay." Ken smiled back with a nod, before the pair fell into a comfortable silence as they sat watching a movie together, Ken's arm wrapped protectively around Kayleigh's waist.

Around an hour and a half later, the film finally finished and Ken turned around to see Kayleigh fast asleep in his arms. He smiled slightly as he kissed her forehead softly, not really believing that this was happening. A few days ago he thought he'd lost the woman he loved forever, but now she was back with him, back in his arms . . he just wished that she was his, too.

But right now, he couldn't think about what he wanted. What was important now was making Kayleigh feel better. Maybe then he'd be able to tell her about his true feelings . .

With one more kiss to the young woman's cheek, Ken switched off the television and the lamp beside him, before slowly lying down next to Kayleigh, wrapping his arm around her even tighter before he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The following morning Kayleigh woke up a little too quickly, causing her to only have to shut her eyes again immediately as they got adjusted to the bright morning light that shone through the thin curtains.

After a few moments of taking in her surroundings, the young blonde finally realized where she was. Turning on her back to look at the person lay beside her, her face quickly filled with confusion as she noticed that Ken wasn't there. Sitting up in the bed, the Diva checked around the room, yet there was no sign of her best friend anywhere.

"Ken?" She shouted, suddenly starting to feel worried as she didn't receive an answer.

Just as the young blonde was about to get up to search for him, the hotel door clicked open and in walked Ken, two cups of coffee in hand.

"Hey gorgeous." He grinned at his best friend as he noticed she was now awake. "How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over and taking a seat beside her on the bed, before handing her a cup of coffee.

"I'm okay." Kayleigh nodded with a small smile of her own as she took a sip of her drink.

"Good." Ken grinned back with a small nod, before his eyes began to find interest in his drink. "Kiwi, look . . I just want to say that I'm sorry for how I've treated you lately . . " He began quietly, his head held low.

"Hey . . " The young woman interrupted, leaning forward and lifting his chin up so he was looking at her. "It doesn't matter, Kennedy. Don't worry about it." She smiled reassuringly.

"But it does matter, Kayleigh. I didn't even have a valid reason as to why I was like that to you, not only that but I left you to deal with that asshole all by yourself. I should have been there for you." He sighed, his saddened eyes locked with hers.

"You're here now, aren't you?" The blonde diva asked with a slight smirk, to which Ken replied with a small nod. "Then it doesn't matter." She smiled, before placing her drink down on the bed side table and moving closer to him for a hug.

As Ken took in the sweet scent of his best friend, he wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her everything. He just wanted her to know how he truly felt about her, about how much he really loved her . . . but thanks to Randy Orton, it'd be a long time before he'd be telling her anything. Cheering her up was the first step, and that's exactly what he was about to do.

"So, what do you say to me taking you out shopping to forget all about that no good bastard?" Ken smirked as the pair finally pulled away from the hug.

"Kennedy, are you feeling okay?" The young blonde asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Well, you just offered to take me shopping. You know how much I buy when I'm out . . and you know you'll be paying for it all." Kayleigh grinned back.

"I know . . " Ken sighed as he rolled his eyes playfully. "But I'd do anything to make you happy." He smiled slightly.

Sending a smile of her own back to her best friend, Kayleigh couldn't help but hug him again as she took in his words. Ken really was the sweetest person she'd ever met . . . if only her boyfriends would be like that too.

"I love you, Kennedy." Kayleigh cooed as she hugged him tightly.

"I know . . I love you too." Ken whispered, wanting more than anything to be able to say that in a not friendship way.

"Alright, I need to get ready." The young blonde grinned excitedly as they pulled away for the second time.

"Okay, but please don't take all morning." Ken grinned back playfully.

Kayleigh simply rolled her eyes at her best friend before making her way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

As Ken listened to the sound of running water, he collapsed back on the bed and stared up at the patterns on the ceiling. A small smile crept on his lips as he thought over the past few hours. He finally had his best friend back, he just hoped that in a few months she'd be more than just his best friend . . .


	22. Awkward Moments

**A/N: Thank you** _foolishangel87, Jewelgirl04, cassymae, Mrs.Cena87, xHeavensOnFirex, Mrs. Kennedy, cheryl24, techwiz, Inday, xAttitudex, Alkira Sonoma, Queen Chaos-Hardy, xxxxcrazychickxxxx_ **and **_xMorbidxAngel_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are seriously awesome!**

**Updates will be coming frequently now as I have finished both my exams and school, for four weeks that is, anyway.**

**So, enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Awkward Moments

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Ken asked worriedly as he lent against the door frame of his best friend's hotel room.

"Ken, I'm not dying." Kayleigh rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah well, I'm just checking." The young man grinned.

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me." The young woman smiled slightly as she rested her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"And you're sure you don't want to come with me?" Ken asked.

"Ken, I'm sure." Kayleigh rolled her eyes yet again, before pushing him off of her door frame. "Now go!" She grinned.

"Alright, alright." Ken sighed with a smile of his own. "I'll come check on you later, okay?"

"Okay, have fun." The young blonde nodded.

"Will do, be careful." He finished, sending one last smile Kayleigh's way before finally leaving her to it and making his way towards the lift.

Making his way down to the lobby, the young wrestler was just about to enter the bar when he heard his name being called.

"Sup Cena?" Ken asked as he span around to see none other than 'The Doctor of Thugonomics' himself.

"Not much man, you heading for a drink?" He asked as he caught up with the taller man.

"Yeah, I think I need one after these past few days." Ken laughed slightly. "You wanna join?"

"Yeah, as long as you're buying." John grinned back, patting his friend on the back.

"Whatever man." Ken shook his head with a grin of his own, before the two wrestlers finally made their way into the bar.

"So, what will it be?" The blonde man asked with a sigh as they both took a seat around the bar.

"Whatever you're having, man." John replied with a shrug, before the pair fell silent as Ken ordered the drinks.

"So, how's Kayleigh?" The younger of the two asked, taking a sip of his cider as Ken passed it over to him.

"She's okay I guess . . " He shrugged slightly. "Well, as good as she can be right now."

"I'm sorry man, if I'd have known that Randy was gonna do that then I'd have done something about it." John sighed, taking another chug of his drink.

"Come on Cena, it isn't your fault. Besides, would you really have been able to tell Kayleigh that Randy was going to do this to her, especially when she was so happy?" Ken asked with a sigh of his own.

"I guess not, but still, if it would've stopped all this from happening then I'd have tried." John replied with a shrug.

"I dunno man . . . I just wish I could get my hands on that bastard." Ken added, his voice filling with anger as he downed the contents of his beer.

"Well blondey, you might just get your wish after all . . " John replied with another sigh as he patted Ken on the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" The older man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look who just walked in looking all high and mighty . . " 'The Doctor of Thugonomics' replied, nodding his head towards the bar entrance.

Turning in the direction that the younger man was looking, a glare quickly became apparent on the blonde man's face as he took in the sight before him. None other than the WWE Champion, Randy Orton, had just entered the room, looking rather smug. He'd already took it upon himself to talk to some of the women in the bar, and Ken wanted nothing more than to storm over there and wipe the slimy smirk off his face.

"Don't let him get to ya, man." John told his friend, noticing the look on his face.

"That's a little hard considering what he did to Kayleigh." Ken replied with a raised eyebrow, finally turning back around to look at the younger of the two.

"Maybe, but both you and I know that she wouldn't want you to start anything with him . . " John replied with a raised eyebrow of his own.

With a small sigh, Ken quickly gave in as he knew his friend was right. The last thing Kayleigh would want is for him to start trouble with Randy, no matter what he'd done to her.

"Alright man, I'll be good." Ken sighed yet again, before ordering himself another drink.

"Good . . " John replied, looking at his friend suspiciously as he noticed how quickly he'd agreed to not start anything when he'd told him Kayleigh wouldn't want it. "So, Ken . . " He began, but just as he was about to ask something of high importance, a certain someone interrupted him.

"Buddies, what's up?" A deep voice asked, patting both of the men on their shoulders.

The moment Ken heard this, his face turned to another glare as he spun around quickly and stared into the face of none other than 'The Legend Killer.'

"What's up? Why don't you ask Kayleigh what's up?" The young blonde spat angrily.

"Woah man, calm down. What the fuck is wrong with him?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked to John for answers.

"Are you kidding me Orton?" John asked, raising his own eyebrow as he shook his head.

"What's wrong with me is that you treated Kayleigh like dirt. You made her believe that you really had feelings for her, yet once you'd got what you wanted, you just threw her to the curb." Ken shouted yet again, now standing face to face with the taller man.

"Come on, man, it's nothing personal, it's just who I am. You've never had a problem with it before." Randy replied, a small smirk playing on his features.

"Well before, Orton, it was never with my best friend." The blonde gritted his teeth, holding back his fist with everything that he had.

"Or maybe . . " Randy began, rubbing his chin slightly as an even bigger smirk grew on his face. " . . you're just pissed off because I got into her pants before you did." He quietly finished with a smirk and a wink.

Not being able to hold in his anger any longer, especially after the last comment he'd received, Ken took it upon himself to show Randy what it was that was really pissing him off. Before the WWE Champion knew what was happening, he'd been speared down to the floor and punched in the face several times.

"Ken, man, calm the fuck down!" John shouted, after finally managing to pull the blonde man off of Randy.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, come near Kayleigh again, I will kill you." Ken growled down to the still fallen 'Legend Killer', before pushing John's arm roughly away and storming from the bar by himself.

Running a frustrated hand through his short spiky hair, Ken made his way over to the lift and let out a huge sigh as the doors closed and left him to some privacy. He knew he shouldn't have snapped like that, but it felt damn good to know he'd got one over on the bastard that had broken Kayleigh's heart . .

As the lift opened up on the fifth floor, the young man made his way back over to the hotel room which he had left not too long ago. Softly knocking on the door, he didn't have to wait long as it was opened shortly after to reveal his rather sleepy looking best friend on the other side.

"Ken, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the bar?" Kayleigh asked, a look of confusion across her face.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked quietly, smiling slightly at her appearance.

"No . . well yes, but it's okay. Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly, opening up the door wider for him to enter the room.

"No, I . . " Ken began, not quite knowing what to say to her. " I . . I just realized that I'd much rather be here with you." He smiled slightly, taking the much easier option.

"Aww Kennedy, you're too cute." Kayleigh shook her head slightly with a grin, before walking over to him and hugging him tightly.

"I know, Kiwi, you don't have to tell me that." He winked as they pulled away.

"Alright, don't get too big headed." The young woman rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright, I won't." Ken grinned back, before the pair fell into silence as they both stared into each others orbs . .

"So, erm, movie?" Kayleigh asked, being the first to look away and end the awkward moment.

"Yeah, sure. As long as I'm picking." Ken replied, smiling slightly to hide the confusion of what had just happened.

"Okay, as long as it isn't horror." Kayleigh grinned back.

"Hmm, I can't promise you anything . . " The young man grinned back, before the pair made themselves comfortable in front of the television.

As the film The Day After Tomorrow began to play, Kayleigh turned to her best friend to see him watching the screen intently. She had no idea what had come over her only moments ago, but whatever it was, she'd never felt like it before . .

Turning back to the television, the young blonde quickly pushed her thought's from her mind as she cuddled up to her best friend and continued to watch the movie, happy to be in the arms of the one man that really did care about her.


	23. Perfectly Happy

**A/N: Thank you** _xAttitudex, techwiz, foolishangel87, Alkira Sonoma, Queen Chaos-Hardy, xHeavensOnFirex, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Mrs.Cena87, Mrs. Kennedy, Jewelgirl04_** and **_PsYcHoRoAcH_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys.**

**A quick update for you all, so you better leave me reviews! :P**

**Enjoy x.**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Perfectly Happy

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Kayleigh whined as she let out a loud yawn, the car she was sat in pulling up at Chicago's nearby arena where they would be performing for the night's raw.

"Because, we need to train." Ken grinned as he turned to look at his best friend in the back seat.

"That still doesn't explain why we had to be here for eight . . we could have easily have got here for mid-day and still had time to train." The young woman replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh quit whining." John rolled his eyes playfully as he switched off the car ignition and turned around to look at her.

"You know, I really hate you both." Kayleigh replied, sticking her tongue out at the two men before jumping from the car and making her way into the arena, leaving the other two to follow close behind.

"That isn't the nicest thing to say to your best friend now, is it?" Ken asked with a grin as he caught up with the young woman just as she'd entered the building.

"Oh Kennedy . . " Kayleigh sighed playfully as she shook her head. "You know I love you really." She grinned.

"Yeah, I know . . " The young man smirked, which quickly disappeared when he noticed his best friend's face drop as she looked forward again.

Looking to see what had had this affect on Kayleigh, the blonde man wasn't surprised when he spotted Randy Orton at the opposite side of the corridor, talking to some random brunette whom he had never seen before. Even after what he'd done to him in the bar he still hadn't learnt his lesson . .

"We can go another way if you want?" Ken asked the young woman quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist as John finally caught up with the pair.

"No it's okay, I can handle it . . " Kayleigh sighed, her face full with sadness as she took in the sight before her.

"You sure?" Ken asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled slightly, before the three continued on their walk.

As they got closer to the WWE Champion, Kayleigh was shocked as she noticed the swollen black eye he had. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, the young woman quickened the pace slightly and hurried passed him.

"Guys . . why does Randy have a black eye?" She whispered just after they had passed him, luckily without him making a scene, or even acknowledging they were there at all . .

Both men looked over at each other, not quite knowing what to say to the young woman. With a small nod towards the older man, John decided to take control of the situation.

"I dunno, I'm guessing it was just accidental and it happened in the ring." He shrugged.

"Oh, right . . " Kayleigh replied, knowing full well that the men weren't telling her something but instead of pushing it, she decided to let it drop, she didn't need anymore thought's about Randy anyway, that was for sure.

"So Cena, you ready to get your ass kicked?" Ken asked with a smirk, quickly changing the subject as the group finally reached the gorilla.

"I don't think so, man." John replied with a raised eyebrow. "Definitely not yet anyway, I've gotta go sort some stuff out first so, I'll see you guys in the ring, yeah?" He finished, not giving the best friend's time to reply as he quickly walked off.

"Well then Kennedy, are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Kayleigh asked with a smirk as she turned to face him once John had disappeared.

"Pfft, please." Ken replied, rolling his eyes.

"I beat you before." Kayleigh replied playfully, poking her tongue out at him before making her way through the curtain and into the empty arena.

"Yeah, well . . . you cheated." Ken pouted slightly as he caught up with her once more.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Kennedy." The young blonde smiled as she shook her head playfully.

As the pair climbed into the ring, they both finally fell into a more serious conversation as they began their warm up.

"So, is there anything that you want to work on?" Ken asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Actually, yeah there is. My moonsault has been really dodgey lately so is it okay if we practice that?" Kayleigh asked.

"Moonsault?" Ken asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"What's a matter Kennedy, you afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Kayleigh cooed with a grin.

"Hurt me? I don't think so princess, but feel free to try." The young man grinned back, patting his best friend on the cheek playfully before lying flat on his back in the center of the ring.

"Ken . . . what the hell are you doing?" Kayleigh asked with an amused smirk as she looked down at her best friend, her hands placed firmly on her waist.

"Practicing your moonsault." He grinned up at her. "Now get up there." He pointed towards the turnbuckle.

"Alright." Kayleigh replied, rolling her eyes slightly before slowly making her way to the corner and climbing the ropes. "Ready?" She asked, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"Just hurry up." Ken grinned back, giving Kayleigh no choice but to do as he said, although it didn't quite go to plan . .

"Oh my god, Ken . . are you okay?" Kayleigh asked the moment she regained her composure, quickly rushing over to his face as fast as possible and cupping it in her hands.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine." The young man stuttered breathlessly as he held onto his mid section.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly, taking hold of one of his hands while the other still stayed by his cheek.

"Kayleigh, I'm fine . . " He smiled slightly as he finally sat back up.

"I'm so, so sorry . . " She cringed slightly as a small smile grew on her own face. "I told you it was dodgey."

"Hmm . . " Ken replied, before laughing a little. "Maybe we should try something else?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." The young woman laughed back as she stood up and helped pull up her best friend.

"Okay . . . how about a crossbody? That way you're still using the ropes but you're not killing either of us in the process." He grinned playfully.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't wanna hurt you again . . . "

"Kiwi." Ken began, now cupping her face with his hand. "I'll be fine."

"Okay . . . " Kayleigh sighed, sending him a small smile as she yet again made her way up to the top rope, this time facing him. "Ready?" She asked for the second time.

"Yes." Ken rolled his eyes playfully.

As Kayleigh jumped from the turnbuckle yet again, she was in line for a perfect crossbody, or so it seemed until Ken caught her in midair and flipped her over, sending them both down to the mat . . .

"Ken!" Kayleigh squealed mere moments after hitting the ground, more shocked from the fact that she hadn't felt a thing than the fact that he'd just reversed her move.

"I'm sorry. " He laughed lightly, still lying on top of her from the fall. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly as he brushed her blonde locks from her face.

"No, I'm fine . . " She replied. "You idiot!" She grinned as she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"I'm sorry . . " He laughed yet again. "I promise you I won't do it again . . " He quietly trailed off.

The best friend's quickly turned serious and silence took over them as their eyes yet again locked with each others. As Ken began to softly stroke Kayleigh's face, the young woman's heart began to race as she looked into the blonde man's deep green orbs. This is exactly how she felt the day before when another one of these moments had occurred, but she just didn't know what it was. Well, she had the slightest idea, but that couldn't have been it, Ken was her best friend . .

"I thought you two were supposed to be training?" A deep Boston accent called from the ramp, causing both of the blonde's to pull away from each other immediately and stand up.

"We were . . . we were, erm . . . practicing my moonsault." Kayleigh replied quickly, her face turning a deep red.

"Yeah, I see that . . . " John grinned back at the pair, before falling silent as he began his own warm up on the outside of the ring.

"So . . . " Ken began, scratching his head.

"So . . . " Kayleigh replied quietly, her eyes finding interest in her feet.

"Do you wanna work on some basics?" Ken asked.

"Erm, yeah . . . sure." Kayleigh smiled back.

As the pair went back to their training, the young woman was extremely grateful that Ken hadn't made a big deal about what had just happened. She couldn't let anything stupid like that happen between them, because she knew it would more than likely ruin their relationship for forever. Ken was her best friend and she was perfectly happy with it staying that way forever . .


	24. Nothing To Worry About

**A/N: Thank you**_ foolishangel87, PsYcHoRoAcH, xMorbidxAngel, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, xAttitudex, Mrs. Kennedy, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Mrs.Cena87, AshMattXoXo_** and **_techwiz_** for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**I'm so sorry that this chap is yet another short one, but I hope you still like it. The song is called **_Kiwi_** by** _Maroon 5_**, and I do not claim anything to do with it.**

**Okay so, don't forget to leave me reviews! x**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Nothing To Worry About

_You're such a flirt, I know your hurt,_

_And so do I, I empathize,_

_I see you out, you never cared,_

_A conversation that we never shared._

As Kayleigh took in the thousands in attendance as she slowly made her way down to the ring, she let out a deep sigh as she tried her hardest to push all of her thoughts as of late to the back of her mind. The least she needed right now was to be thinking about Randy, yet to her dismay, that's all she could ever think about. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get his image out of her head.

As the young woman finally stepped into the squared circle, she yet again tried to push out her thoughts as she waited as patiently as possible for her opponent for the night, Beth Phoenix, to make her entrance.

Luckily for Kayleigh her match only lasted for five minutes at the most, the majority of it being the much stronger woman throwing the young Diva around like a rag doll.

The bell rang soon after once 'The Glamazon' hit her finishing maneuver, a patented fisherman suplex. As Beth's music finally ended, Kayleigh slowly made her way backstage with the help of the referee, who left her side the moment they walked back through the curtain.

"Kayleigh, are you okay?" Ken asked his best friend almost instantly as he quickly jogged over to her and placed his hand softly on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore." She sighed quietly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Come here." Ken began with a sigh of his own, before pulling her in for a comforting hug. "You were great tonight, Kiwi." He whispered as he held onto her tightly.

"Oh yeah, getting my ass kicked was really great." The young woman replied sarcastically.

"Hey, look at me." Ken began as he pulled away and lifted his best friend's chin slightly to look him directly in the eyes. "One thing that makes you a great wrestler is making your opponent look good."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kayleigh sighed back, her eyes quickly leaving Ken's. "When is your match tonight?" She asked.

"About half way through the show, why?" Ken asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Well, it's okay if you're doing something after, but if not I was wondering if you'd be willing to give a ride back to the hotel? I just wanna get out of this place." The young woman sighed yet again.

"Of course I'll take you back, princess." Ken nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you." Kayleigh smiled back slightly.

"Okay well, I need to go get ready for my match now. Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Please, if that's okay. I don't really feel like being here on my own, especially If I'm gonna bump into Randy." The young woman replied, her tone full with sadness.

Not knowing what to say to comfort his best friend, the young man simply replied by pulling her in for yet another hug. After a few moments, they finally pulled away and after taking hold of Kayleigh's hand, Ken led them both back towards the men's locker room.

"Okay, I'll wait here . . . " Kayleigh told her best friend as around ten minutes later they finally reached the destination.

"You sure? I don't think any of the guys would mind you coming inside." Ken grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure." The young woman smiled back as she shook her head playfully.

"Alright, I'll be back out as soon as possible." Ken replied, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into the room.

Letting out a small sigh, Kayleigh lent back against the wall and after a few minutes of randomly staring at anyone passing by, she slowly began to daydream.

"Earth to Kayleigh . . . " A voice began shortly after, causing the young woman to jump upright in terror.

"John! Are you trying to kill me?" She finally managed to say once she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry." The young man laughed. "Anyway, what are you doing standing outside the men's locker room?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, I just thought I'd stand here and spy on all the gorgeous half dressed guys in there . . " Kayleigh began, before raising her own eyebrow. "I'm waiting for Ken."

"Oh." John replied with another grin. "And why might you be waiting for Ken?"

"Because he's my best friend . . " Kayleigh said rather quietly.

"Oh really? Or is it just because you're scared of walking around here by yourself in case you run into Randy?" The taller of the two asked, finally turning serious.

"Well, it's nice to know that I can't lie to anyone." Kayleigh sighed, causing the young man to laugh slightly.

"Come on, Kay. Don't let this guy get to you." John replied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That's a lot harder than it sounds, Cena." The young woman sighed yet again.

"I don't know, I thought that until you knocked some sense into me." He shrugged.

"Yeah but, that was different." The blonde quietly replied.

"How was it?" John asked, but when he received no reply he let out a sigh, before inching a little closer to her. "What ever happened to it being their loss?" He asked, referring to the speech that Kayleigh had given him some time ago now about his break up with Maria.

"I . . . I don't know." Kayleigh shrugged.

"Well . . . What do you say to going out to a club later on? It'll help you forget about that asshole." John smiled slightly.

"I dunno John . . . " The young woman sighed slightly.

"Oh come on Kay, it'll be fun."

"What'll be fun?" A new voice joined in with the conversation, causing both John and Kayleigh to turn around to see Ken stood beside them, now dressed in his wrestling attire.

"I want to take Kayleigh to a club later." John replied.

"I dunno, man. Maybe that isn't the best idea." Ken told the shorter man.

"Why not?" John asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

As Kayleigh watched on as the men began bickering about whether she should go to the club or not, she let her own thoughts about the situation take over her. After a few moments of contemplating what to do, she finally realised what was right. John was.

"I'll go." Kayleigh blurted out, causing the young men to stop their argument almost instantly.

"Kiwi . . . " Ken began with a sigh. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She nodded slightly, before a small smile came across her features. "I think I need a good night out."

"Alright well, if that's what you want." Ken replied, with a small nod and a slight smile of his own.

"Why don't you come with, man?" John asked.

"Nah it's alright, I think I'm just gonna get an early night." He sighed before turning his attention back to Kayleigh. "You be careful, okay?" He said quietly.

"Of course, you too." She smiled, before giving him a quick hug.

"I'll see you later." Ken smiled slightly at his best friend, before both Kayleigh and John made their departure from the arena.

As Ken stayed glued to the spot, he watched intently as they walked away from him, Kayleigh laughing slightly at something John had just said to her. He let out a small sigh and rested his hands on his hips, his mind filled with worry at what his best friend could get herself into at the club.

With another small sigh, the young man shook the thoughts from his mind as best he could, before finally beginning his way to the gorilla. He knew that John would take care of her so there really was nothing to worry about.


	25. I Need To Tell You Something

**A/N: Thank you** _techwiz, xAttitudex, foolishangel87, PsYcHoRoAcH, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Alkira Sonoma, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Mrs. Kennedy, Inday, Jewelgirl04, AshMattXoXo, Mrs.Cena87_** and **_lindseyredfield_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**Seeing as so many of you reviewed, I thought I'd treat you with a quick update. I quite like this chapter, so I hope you all do too. Overall, there are going to be 31 chapters to this story, so there isn't that much more to go before the big finale.**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 25 – I Need To Tell You Something

As Kayleigh placed her straighteners down beside the mirror, she let out a small smile as her phone continued to ring. As the sound of 'Turn Up The Trouble' blasted throughout the room, her smile grew even wider as she knew exactly who was calling. Waisting no more time, the young woman quickly walked over to her bed and picked up her mobile off of it.

"Hello?"

"Hey stranger, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, and you?" Kayleigh asked cheerfully as she took a seat on her bed.

"I'm fine. I didn't wake you, did I?" Ken asked.

"Nope, I was just getting ready."

"Oh right, good. So . . . how was last night?" The young man casually added, referring to his best friend going to a club with John.

"It was fun." Kayleigh replied, a small smile growing on her face as she recalled the previous night's events. "We just talked mostly, it actually really helped with forgetting . . . "

"No getting drunk then?"

The young woman rolled her eyes playfully as she could just picture the smirk that was plastered across Ken's features.

"No, John took good care of me, don't worry."

"I'm sure . . . " Ken sighed, before quickly changing the subject. "Anyway, are you doing anything today?"

"Apart from lounging around in my hotel room, nope, nothing." The young Diva laughed slightly.

"Well do you want to do something then?"

"Hmm, I dunno, I kinda like the idea of lounging about."

"Oh . . . " Ken replied quietly.

"I'm joking, Kennedy." Kayleigh laughed. "I'd love to."

"You know, you're such a bitch sometimes." Ken laughed playfully.

"And that's why you love me." The young woman grinned widely.

"Yeah, yeah . . . what room are you in?"

"229."

"Alright, meet you there in 20?"

"Sure." Kayleigh replied with another small smile.

"Okay, bye Kiwi." Ken cooed playfully.

"Bye, Kennedy." Kayleigh cooed back before quickly hanging up and carrying on getting ready for the now busy day ahead of her.

* * *

"Hey." Kayleigh greeted her best friend pleasantly. "Come in, I won't be long."

"I didn't think you'd be ready." Ken grinned playfully as he followed her into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What do you expect? I can't go out looking like a tramp!" Kayleigh giggled as she watched her best friend take a seat on her bed, before turning around towards the mirror and adding the finishing touches to her make-up.

As the pair fell into silence, Ken let out a small sigh as he watched his best friend intently. He had no idea what she was taking about, because to him, she looked beautiful no matter what. With another sigh, he began to think over everything that he'd ever wanted to tell his best friend, and he wondered whether it was finally time to tell her . . .

"Ken, helloo?" Kayleigh laughed slightly, waving a hand in front of his face and bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." Ken laughed back as he quickly stood up. "I was just thinking . . . "

"About what?" Kayleigh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, erm, nothing." He replied, hiding the truth with a grin.

"Okay . . . " The young woman replied as she looked at her best friend suspiciously, knowing full well that he wasn't telling her the truth. "Anyway, I'm ready when you are." She smiled up at him.

"Alright, lets go." Ken grinned back, before linking arms with his best friend and leading the way out of the room.

"So, where are we going?" The young Diva asked once she'd closed her hotel door.

"I have no idea." Ken replied, causing them both to laugh. "Is there anywhere you wanna go?"

"Not really." Kayleigh shrugged. "Shall we just wander until we find something to do?"

"Alright, sounds good. As long as you don't get us lost . . . " Ken grinned.

"Me?" Kayleigh asked with a fake look of shock across her features. "That's your job, Ken. Don't you remember?" She smirked.

"Hmm . . . " The young man began as he rattled his brain. "Not really, no." He grinned playfully as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Well I can remember at least six times where it was you who got us lost . . . "

"Alright smarty pants, that's enough." Ken rolled his eyes playfully before the pair fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way down to the lobby.

* * *

"Ken, I don't think we're going to find anything to do. We've been walking for an hour." Kayleigh sighed as the best friend's turned onto yet another street.

"I know." Ken began with a sigh of his own. "Do you just wanna go back to the hotel?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay . . . " Ken began, before noticing something that made a small smile grow on his face. "Unless you want to go to an aquarium?" He laughed lightly as he pointed at a near by sign post.

"Alright, why not?" Kayleigh grinned back.

"Seriously?" The young man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Kennedy." She replied, rolling her eyes. "We might as well now we've come this far."

"Okay then, fishies it is . . . "

"Fishies?" Kayleigh asked with an amused smirk.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" Ken asked with the most serious expression he could muster.

"No, not at all . . . " Kayleigh replied, before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Once the young woman had finally managed to stop giggling, the pair yet again fell into a comfortable silence as they made the quick five minute walk to the aquarium. After they had both payed to enter, the best friends were shocked to see how big it was. Wasting no more time, Kayleigh ran over to the first tank excitedly to inspect the seahorses which were in it.

"Aww, they're so cute!" She cooed.

"Now who's acting like the child?" Ken asked with a playful smirk as he walked up beside her.

"Shut it, you." Kayleigh replied, poking her tongue out at her best friend before turning her attention back to the tank. "I want one, buy one for me?" She asked, looking back towards Ken and sending him an innocent smile.

"In your dreams." Ken replied as he rolled his eyes.

"No fair." Kayleigh pouted, before the pair both began to laugh as they moved on to the next.

As the best friends fell into silence as they watched the beautiful marine fish before them, Ken yet again began to think over everything that he wanted to tell Kayleigh. As his gaze turned to her, he let out a small smile as he took in how beautiful she looked as she watched the fish in awe.

It had now been some time since the incident had occurred with Randy, and Kayleigh now seemed in a much better state than before. With a sigh, Ken realized that maybe it really was time to let her know of his true feelings for her. After all, if he held them in much longer, there was no knowing if someone else would beat him to it . . .

"Kiwi?" Ken asked, not quite believing what he was about to do.

"Yeah?" She quietly replied, her eyes not leaving the tank.

"I, err, need to tell you something . . "

"You do?" She asked, finally turning to him. "What's up?"

"I . . . " Ken began.

As he looked deep into Kayleigh's eyes, all of Ken's confidence quickly melted away. There was no way he was going to be able to admit his true feelings for her.

"I . . nothing, it doesn't matter." He smiled lightly, before turning away.

"Are you sure?" Kayleigh asked as she raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He nodded.

"Okay . . " Kayleigh nodded back, before the friend's fell into a much more comfortable conversation as they began to make their way around the rest of the aquarium.

* * *

"Tired?" Ken grinned slightly as he watched his best friend let out a big yawn.

"Yeah." Kayleigh laughed slightly as the pair finally made their way back into the hotel lobby. "We've had a busy day."

"We sure have." Ken replied as he pulled something out of his pocket. "By the way, I got you a little something . . " He smiled as he passed Kayleigh a small teddy of a seahorse.

"Aww, Ken." Kayleigh cooed as she took it from his hands.

"Well, you said that you wanted one." The young man shrugged with a grin.

"I did, thank you." The young woman grinned back before hugging him tightly.

"Damn." Ken began once the pair had pulled away from each other. "All that water has made me want to go swimming. You up for it?" He smirked down at his best friend.

"Sure . . " Kayleigh began, as a small smirk of her own grew on her face. "Last one back to the pool has to pay for dinner later." She grinned, before leaving Ken no time to think and running off to the lift.

With a grin placed on his features, Ken shook his head playfully as he quickly followed his best friend. Yet again he had took the cowards route and not told her how he really felt about her, but right now that didn't matter. He was spending time with her, and that was all that really mattered to him.


	26. I'll Think About It

**A/N: Thank you** _lindseyredfield, Queen Chaos-Hardy, xHeavensOnFirex, xtobelovedx, foolishangel87, cheryl24, techwiz, PsYcHoRoAcH, Mrs. Kennedy, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, AshMattXoXo, xAttitudex_ **and** _Mrs.Cena87_ **for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys.**

**Seeing as so many of you reviewed yet again, I decided to treat you with yet another update, so you better love me for it! :P**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave me feedback. x**

* * *

Chapter 26 – I'll Think About It

"Well, isn't this nice?" Ken asked his best friend with a raised eyebrow as they jumped from his rental car and stared up at the arena which the night's house show was to be held at.

"Don't be so negative, I'm sure it's nicer inside." Kayleigh rolled her eyes as the pair made their way into the backstage area. "Or, erm . . . maybe not." She cringed slightly as she took in the site of the mustard coloured walls.

"Oh yeah, much nicer." Ken smirked.

"Shh." Kayleigh grinned back.

"Okay, my lips are sealed." The young man smirked back as he motioned zipping up his mouth.

"Good." Kayleigh replied, before a small smirk of her own grew on her face. "Soo Kennedy, have you spoken to Trish lately?"

"No . . . yes, why?"

"What do you mean why?" The young Diva asked with a raised eyebrow. "How are things with you two?"

"We're friends, Kayleigh." Ken rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." The blonde smiled as she patted her best friend on the shoulder playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The young man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Kayleigh grinned innocently. "Speak of the devil." She smiled happily as she noticed Trish just leaving the woman's locker room a few doors down.

"Trishy!" She grinned widely as she ran over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Woah, what's got you so happy?" Trish laughed slightly.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's better than the morbid Kay." Trish grinned back as Ken finally caught up with them.

"Hey Trish." He smiled politely.

"Hey." The older woman quietly replied.

With a raised eyebrow Kayleigh looked between her two friends with a confused expression across her features. Something must have happened to make Trish act like this yet she had no idea what. Not wanting to embarrass either of them, the young woman decided to quickly change the subject. She'd just talk to them both about it when she next caught them alone.

"So, erm, we so need to go shopping again Trishy." She smiled brightly.

"I know!" The older blonde smiled back, quickly returning to her usual bubbly self. "It's been forever."

"Hmm . . . well are you free tomorrow?"

"Yep, I think so."

"Tomorrow then?" Kayleigh smiled.

"Okay, I can't wait." Trish grinned excitedly. "Anyway, I'll be back in ten, I have to go see Vince." She finished before quickly walking away.

"Bye." Kayleigh shouted after her.

"Yeah, cya . . . " Ken replied quietly with a confused expression on his face.

Once Trish had turned out of site, the young Diva quickly turned her attention back to her best friend as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"What was that? Have you said something to Trish?" Kayleigh asked with a small sigh.

"No, of course not." Ken replied confused.

Raising her eyebrow, Kayleigh let out a sigh as she shook her head at Ken. Knowing her best friend he probably had said something to Trish, he just wouldn't have known she'd take offense to it.

"Alright." She finally gave in as a small smile reached her lips. "I have to go get ready now anyway, my match is first on the card."

"Okay, good luck." Ken smiled back.

"You too." Kayleigh grinned back, placing a peck on his cheek before making her way into the locker room.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Ken began to think over what had just occurred as he made his way towards the mens locker room. He sighed heavily at how persistent Kayleigh was about he and Trish. When was she going to realize that the only girl he wanted was her?

* * *

"Come on, Kay! I wanna get this match over and done with." Trish whined as she watched her friend lace up her boots.

"Am I that bad a wrestler that you don't want to team with me?" Kayleigh laughed as she stood up.

"No, its not that." Trish smiled back slightly. "I just want to get out of her and back to the hotel, I need some rest." She shrugged.

"Trishy . . . " The younger of the two began with a sigh as she opened up the locker room door. "Has this got something to do with Ken?"

"Kayleigh?" A deep voice interrupted, causing both girls to jump slightly.

"John, are you trying to make a hobby out of scaring me shitless?" Kayleigh grinned slightly as she noticed who it was.

"Sorry." He grinned back sheepishly. "Listen, er, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as he scratched the back of his neck slightly.

"Sure . . " The young woman smiled back, before turning her attention back to Trish. "I'll catch up with you, okay?"

"Alright, bye guys." The older woman smiled politely before quickly making her departure.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Kayleigh asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I, well . . " John began, quickly stopping when he noticed the blonde girls expression change because of something behind him.

Turning around, John sighed slightly as he noticed Randy walking towards them, still up to his usual antics, but this time with a brunette backstage assistant.

"We can move somewhere else, if ya want?" John asked as he turned back around.

"No . . " Kayleigh smiled back, before inching closer to the young man. "I'm fine right here." She smirked slightly.

"Are you sure?" The young man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, John." The blonde rolled her eyes playfully. "Randy was soo last month." She grinned playfully.

"Well, thats great to hear." John grinned back as 'The Legend Killer' passed by them without a hiccup.

"Yep. So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, yeah, that . . . " John began. "I was just wondering . . . if you were doing anything next week?"

"I, err, I don't know. Why?" Kayleigh asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Well, near a hotel which we are stopping in some time next week there's a really nice restaurant and I just wanted to see if you'd fancy going for a meal or something?" He asked as casually as possible.

"Oh, John . . . " Kayleigh began, her eyes growing wide as she realized what her friend was implying. "Look, it isn't that I don't like you, because I do. You're a great guy, it's just . . . I don't think I'm ready." She sighed slightly.

"Oh." The young man replied, disappointment evident in his tone. "Okay, that's fine." He sighed.

The young woman let out a sigh of her own as she knew that it really wasn't fine. She felt so bad for disappointing John like this, because he had never been anything short of perfect for her.

"Look, just because its you . . I'll think about it, okay?" She smiled slightly.

"Alright, that sounds better." John replied, now with a small smile placed on his features.

"Okay, well I have to get going now because my match is any minute now. I'll let you know though, yeah?" She asked as she began to walk backwards away from him.

"Yeah . . good luck out there. Knock 'em dead." He grinned.

"Will do." Kayleigh smiled back, before turning on her heels.

As the young woman quickly made her way to the gorilla, a confused sigh escaped her lips as she recalled what John had just asked her. She had no idea what to do about it, she didn't want to hurt her friend, but if somehow he managed to be like all the other guys, she'd be the one that ended up getting hurt. Shaking her head, Kayleigh tried her best to push the thoughts from her mind and concentrate on her match instead. Besides, she had a while to think things over, and tomorrow she was shopping with Trish. Hopefully she could help her make up her mind.


	27. The One?

**A/N: Thank you **_xAttitudex, Queen Chaos-Hardy, foolishangel87, Inday, Mrs.Cena87, lindseyredfield, PsYcHoRoAcH, Alkira Sonoma, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Mrs. Kennedy, xHeavensOnFirex, techwiz_** and **_AshMattXoXo_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys.**

**Woo, yet another quick update because you're all so awesome at reviewing! Now, after this chapter things are really going to pick up, so review this in your millions and I may even post the next one tomorrow. :P**

**Enjoy my loves! x**

* * *

Chapter 27- The One?

"Hey Trishy." Kayleigh smiled pleasantly as she walked over to her good friend in the hotel lobby.

"Hey girly." The older of the two grinned brightly.

"Are you okay my love?" The young Diva asked as the pair made their way outside.

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm okay thank you." She smiled as she signaled for a taxi. "So, is there anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"I don't mind, anywhere with shops will do just fine." Trish grinned.

"Alright." Kayleigh laughed playfully as they jumped into the taxi. "Can you take us to the nearest mall, please?"

* * *

After three whole hours of shopping, the two girls decided on a quick break for lunch. After ordering their food, they began to excitedly look through what each other had bought so far.

"Wow, I love that." Kayleigh smiled as she examined a lime green top that Trish had purchased.

"Well you should have got one!" The older woman laughed playfully.

"But I didn't see them." Kayleigh pouted.

"Well we can go back for one if you want." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Okay." The young woman grinned.

"You know, it's nice to see you smiling again." The older of the two replied as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah . . . it's just a pity I had to pass my morbid stage onto someone else." She sighed as she kept her eyes locked on her friend.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Trish, you know what I mean. You've been really quiet as of late, and you get even worse anytime we're around Ken. It's got something to do with him, hasn't it? You like him, don't you?"

"I . . . I do." Trish sighed. "But that doesn't matter." She added with a shrug.

"Why not?" Kayleigh asked with a raised eyebrow. "Trishy, has he said something to you?"

"No, it's nothing like that." She shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"He . . . he likes someone else." She sighed, her eyes finally finding Kayleigh.

The young woman's eyes grew wide as she took in her friend's words. Ken liked someone else? Why hadn't he told her about it? Why had he kept it a secret? Who was it? And why did she feel like there was a huge lump in her throat?

"I . . . how do you know?" Kayleigh asked quietly, trying her best to sound casual.

"Well, it's pretty obvious when he's with her." Trish smiled lightly.

"It is? Why hasn't he told me about this?" She raised her eyebrow. "And how come I haven't noticed?" She laughed lightly.

"I don't know." The older of the two shrugged. "Maybe you should ask him why . . . "

"Yeah, maybe I should." The young woman sighed, before quickly shaking away the strange thoughts running through her head and changing the subject. "Anyway Trishy, there was something I needed your help with."

"Ooh, what is it?" Trish asked as she lent closer to her friend in anticipation.

"It's John." Kayleigh replied quietly.

"Cena?" Trish asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, go on . . . "

"Alright." The young woman sighed yet again. "You remember how he asked to talk to me yesterday?" Trish nodded. "Well, he kinda . . . asked me on a date."

"Oh my, are you serious?" The older of the two asked with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it. I mean, if it were any other guy then I'd probably have turned them down, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that to John. He's always been a gentleman to me and I just didn't want to disappoint him." Kayleigh finished as she slumped down in her chair and ran her hand through her curly blonde locks.

"Well . . . " Trish began with a small sigh as she thought over what to say. "Now, please don't do this solely on my advice because you know where that got you with Randy, but if I were you, I'd give John a chance. I know that you don't want your heart to get broken again, but like you said, he's always been such a gentleman." The older of the two finished with a shrug.

"I, I dunno." Kayleigh sighed.

"At the end of the day sweetie, it's your choice, so it's up to you." Trish smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know." The young girl nodded with a small smile of her own, before both blondes began a much more comfortable conversation as their lunch arrived.

* * *

_The following morning . . ._

"Kayleigh, wait up!" A deep voice called, causing the young woman to stop in her tracks and spin around.

"Hey Ken." She sighed exhaustedly as she dropped her bags down on the floor.

"Need some help?" He smirked slightly as he caught up with her.

"Yes please." She replied with a grateful smile.

"So, I was just wondering if you were doing anything today?" He asked casually as he picked her things up with ease.

"Actually, I have a few things to do this morning, but I'm free this afternoon if you want to do something then."

"Sure." Ken smiled down at her. "Anything in particular you want to do?"

"Hmm, movie night sounds good." She grinned.

"Alright, I'll make sure I have plenty of junk food ready." The young man smirked back.

"Good." Kayleigh smiled as she stopped at her room. "Okay, this is me." She sighed as she turned to look at her best friend.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then." He replied as he placed her bags down near her door.

"Okay, thank you." She cooed as she placed a quick peck on his cheek. "Call me for details about later, yeah?"

"Will do." Ken grinned back before quickly walking away and leaving the young blonde woman by herself.

Opening up her door, Kayleigh slowly made her way inside and dropped her bags inside her hotel room. Letting out a small sigh, the young woman thought over what she was about to do. She had had plenty of time to think over John's offer, and she had finally made her decision. All she had to do now was tell him.

Closing her door back up, the young blonde made her way down to the lobby to find out with room the man she needed to speak to was stopping in, before quickly making her way back up to room number 416. After knocking on the door, it didn't take long for John to open it up, a small smile reaching his lips as he realized who it was.

"Kayleigh, hey." He grinned.

"Hey John." She smiled back politely.

"Do you want to come in?" John asked, opening up the door a little wider.

"Actually no, I can't stay. I just came to talk to you about the dinner you wanted to take me to . . "

"Oh, right." The young man replied, his eyes growing slightly wider.

"Yeah, I've been thinking, and . . " She began, pausing a little to tease him slightly. "I'd love to." She finished as a small smile appeared on her features.

"You would?" John asked as a smile of his own grew on his face. "That's great."

"Uh-uh." Kayleigh laughed as she shook her head playfully. "Anyway, I have to get going, I just wanted to let you know. I'll catch you later." She smiled as she began to walk off.

"Alright, cya." John shouted after her, a grin still plastered across his face.

Kayleigh let a small sigh as another smile came to her. John was a great guy so she knew there could be no harm in going out to dinner with her. Who knows? He might end up being the one.


	28. Every Time Our Eyes Meet

**A/N: Thank you** _xHeavensOnFirex, AshMattXoXo, xAttitudex, foolishangel87, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, PsYcHoRoAcH, Queen Chaos-Hardy, xtobelovedx, Mrs.Cena87, lindseyredfield, Inday, Alkira Sonoma_ **and** _Mrs. Kennedy_ **for reviewing the last chapter, you're all awesome.**

**As promised because you were angels at reviewing this one, here is another update for you all. The song in this chapter is called **_Amazed_** by **_Lonestar_**, and I do not claim anything to do with it.**

**One last question before I go . . . would you guys like a sequel to this story? :P I probably already know the answer, I just need to check with you all first!**

**So you know the drill, review in your millions and I'll update quicker. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Every Time Our Eyes Meet

Kayleigh let out an exhausted sigh as she locked her hotel door for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day. Although she usually enjoyed being busy, she honestly could not wait for this day to be over and done with. Letting out a small smile, she realized that it was very nearly over, all she had to do now was make her way to Ken's room for a relaxing night of watching movies and eating junk food.

As she turned the only corner in between hers and Ken's rooms, the young woman jumped backwards slightly in shock as she bumped into somebody. As she looked up to see who it was, she let out a weary sigh as she took in the site of the 6'4" 'Legend Killer' stood before her.

"Kayleigh, hey." The young man smiled slightly.

"Hey." She quietly added, the smallest of smiles reaching her lips.

"Listen, can we talk?" Randy asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"There is nothing to talk about, Randy." Kayleigh sighed as she ran a hand through her blonde locks.

"But there is . . . " Randy quickly added as he rested his hands lightly on the young woman's arms.

"Like what?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow as she stepped away from his grasp and folded her arms impatiently.

"I, I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Oh please." Kayleigh rolled her eyes. "Randy Orton is sorry?" She asked with another raised eyebrow.

"Yes, can you believe it?" He chuckled lightly.

"No." The young woman added blankly.

"Look." Randy sighed as he yet again rested his hands on her arms. "I know that this is gonna be hard for you to believe, but just hear me out, okay?"

After eying the young man suspiciously, Kayleigh finally gave in and let out a deep sigh.

"Fine." She nodded. "You've got five minutes."

"Thank you." He smiled lightly. "Okay, when I first came into this business I was so young and innocent you'd think I couldn't hurt a fly. But after about a year I began to notice just how many woman were really interested in me. I began to sleep with them . . and well, it became my drug. It was the only thing that kept me sane, if you understand what I mean."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kayleigh asked quietly which a raised eyebrow.

"Because . . . " Randy began with a small sigh. "I didn't want you to think that it was anything personal."

"Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" Kayleigh laughed sarcastically.

"Come on, Kay, I'm trying here." The young man pleaded, showing the young woman his puppy dog eyes.

The young Diva let out a small sigh as she looked deep into the light blue orbs of 'The Legend Killer'. As she took in his appearance, she noticed that there was still a hint of the black eye which he had gotten some time ago.

"Randy, what really happened to your eye?" She asked quietly with a raised eyebrow.

"I, it happened when I was wrestling. I just got hit by a stiff punch." He shrugged.

"No, Randy. Tell me the truth." Kayleigh added sternly, knowing full well that was not what happened.

"Alright." He sighed. "It was Ken . . . "

"Ken?" She asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Yeah. I walked over to him and John one night in the bar and well, I kinda said something that I shouldn't have and he just split."

"Oh." Kayleigh whispered, not quite knowing what to make of the situation.

"He really cares about you, you know." Randy smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I know." The young girl nodded as a smile of her own grew on her face. "Okay, look Randy . . . I'm not saying that I want to be best buddies with you now, but I'm willing to accept your apology and move on." She sighed as she eventually changed back to their original conversation.

"You are?" Randy smirked.

"Yes, its just so much easier than having to avoid you all the time." She shrugged. "So, what do you say . . friends?"

"Sounds good." The young man grinned brightly.

"Alright." Kayleigh shook her head playfully. "I better get going, I'll see you soon." She smiled before beginning to walk away.

"Bye, Kay!" Randy shouted after her.

With a now happy smile spread across her features, Kayleigh quickly carried on down the corridor until she reached the room she was looking for. Knocking on the door, the young woman did not have to wait long as it was quickly opened.

"Hey." She cooed happily as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey, Kiwi." Ken laughed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah, I guess that I am." She grinned widely as she walked over to his bed and made herself comfortable.

"Any particular reason why?" He smiled lightly as he took a seat beside her.

"Well, not really. Everything is just perfect." She shrugged.

"Fair enough." He grinned back as he switched on the television. "So, what film do you want to watch first?"

"I don't mind, you choose." She quietly replied as she eyed her best friend intently, wondering whether now would be a good time to talk to him about the Randy situation.

"Okay . . The Hills Have Eyes?" He smirked as he glanced towards her.

"No! No way!" She added, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Ken laughed.

"But you know I hate that film." Kayleigh pouted.

"But I'm here to look after you. I promise I won't let anything hurt you." The blonde man cooed playfully.

"Oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes playfully. "You promise?" She added with a grin.

"I do." Ken nodded as he slowly turned serious.

"Okay, we can watch it." Kayleigh smiled lightly as she shuffled closer to her best friend and rested her head on his shoulder.

She had so many things that she wanted to talk to her best friend about at the moment, but those could wait till morning. Right now she was too tired to even notice the horror film playing before her, never mind have a conversation with Ken about Randy, Trish and so many other things. . .

Pushing all her thoughts to the back of her mind, Kayleigh snuggled closer to her best friend's huge frame, before she quickly and peacefully drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." Ken grinned widely as he looked down at the still sleeping Kayleigh wrapped in his arms.

"Hmm, wha? What time is it?" She asked drearily as she finally woke from her slumber.

"Hmm, time for you to get your lazy ass up." Ken grinned yet again.

"Hey, I had a busy day yesterday." Kayleigh laughed as her eyes still adjusted to the light.

"Oh I'm sure." The young man winked playfully, causing him to receive a punch in the arm. "Ouch, you little . . " He added, before quickly diving on his best friend and tickling her.

"No, Ken, stop!" The young woman managed to blurt out in between her laughter.

"Only if you kiss this better . . " Ken pouted as he pointed to his arm.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Kayleigh quickly lent over and placed a soft kiss on her best friend's shoulder. Pulling away, both of the blondes quickly fell serious as their eyes locked together.

The young woman could feel the same strange feeling as she had so many times as of late. Her heart was racing like mad, and all she wanted to do was kiss him . . . but she knew that wasn't possible, he was her best friend. Nothing more.

"Ken . . " She whispered lightly, trying her best to end the awkward moment.

"Hmm?" He quietly added, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I . . I err, know what happened between you and Randy at the bar." She blurted out.

"You do?" He asked, his eyes growing wide as he quickly sat up.

"Yeah . . " Kayleigh sighed.

"I, I'm sorry, Kiwi." The young man sighed as he turned sideways to glance at her. "I know that you're angry with me but I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't stand the fact that he'd hurt you so much . . "

"Who said that I'm angry?" She smirked lightly.

"What? You're not?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"No, Kennedy, of course not. It may have not been the greatest way to resolve things, but how could I be mad at you when you did it for me?" Kayleigh grinned lightly as she shuffled closer to him.

"I dunno." He shrugged lightly as a small smile of his own grew on his lips. "I just thought you'd be mad at me for not telling you the truth . . " He shrugged.

"Oh please, I'm not that horrible, am I?" She grinned, causing them both to giggle.

As their laughter finally seized, the best friend's eyes locked yet again for the second time that morning. As the young man took in the sight of the girl whom he loved more than anything sat before him, a small smile reached his lips as he realized what he was about to do. His whole life he'd been waiting for this exact moment, the moment when he'd finally get to kiss her and tell her how he truly felt.

Leaning forward slightly, Ken wrapped his arm around Kayleigh's waist and ever so slowly moved closer to her, until their faces were mere inches apart. Just as their lips were about to brush . .

_Every time our eyes meet, _

_This feeling inside me,_

_Is almost more than I can take,_

_Baby when you touch me, _

_I can feel how much you love me,_

_And it just blows me away._

The sound of Kayleigh's phone ringing brought both the best friend's back into reality. Jumping backwards slightly, the young woman quickly took out her mobile to answer it. Ken cursed lightly under his breath as yet again he'd been interrupted. Yet again he wouldn't be telling her how he felt . . .

"Hey . . . tomorrow night? . . . Erm, I don't think I'm doing anything then . . . sure, that should be fine . . . okay, I'll see you soon, bye." Kayleigh finished, hanging up her phone and putting it back in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Ken sighed, making a mental note to kill who ever it was that'd interrupted their moment.

"John . . "

The young man's eyes grew wide as he thought over what had been said on the phone. Why would John want to know what she was doing the following night? No . . it couldn't be. This couldn't be happening . .

"What?!"


	29. I Love You

**A/N: Thank you** _foolishangel87, xAttitudex, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Mrs.Cena87, Queen Chaos-Hardy, AshMattXoXo, xHeavensOnFirex, Jewelgirl04, PsYcHoRoAcH, xtobelovedx, Mrs. Kennedy, linseyredfield, techwiz, Inday_ **and** _Alkira Sonoma_** for reviewing the last chapter, wow, I love you guys!**

**Seeing as you've been stars yet again, here is **_another_** update. Now, are you ready for this? :P**

**Enjoy it and don't forget to leave me reviews. Only two chapters left after this . . x**

* * *

Chapter 29 – I Love You

"_Who was it?" Ken sighed, making a mental note to kill who ever it was that'd interrupted their moment._

"_John . . "_

_The young man's eyes grew wide as he thought over what had been said on the phone. Why would John want to know what she was doing the following night? No . . it couldn't be. This couldn't be happening . ._

"_What?!"_

"It was John." Kayleigh repeated as she stood up, raising her eyebrow at her best friend.

"What the hell did he want to know what you were doing tomorrow night for?" Ken asked, jealously clearly visible in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I not allowed to speak to my friends anymore?" The young woman shouted, her voice full with annoyance.

"No, not when its a guy who's more than likely going to break your heart, again!" Ken added as he pulled himself up off the bed.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you." Kayleigh scowled.

"It has everything to do with me, Kiwi!" The young man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm the one who you always come back to, I'm the one that has to see you when your crying your eyes out because of some stupid guy. . "

"Oh, and I'm sure seeing me like that really breaks your heart." The blonde woman scoffed sarcastically before beginning to make her way over to the door.

"You have no idea . . " Ken whispered with a sigh.

"What was that?" Kayleigh asked with a raised eyebrow as she span back around. "Oh and, while we're on the subject of breaking hearts, what the hell did you do to Trish?" She began, not waiting for an answer to her previous question.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kayleigh? I have done nothing to Trish." Ken sighed.

"Then how come she thinks you like somebody else?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I, what? I never said that . . " He replied, his eyes growing wide.

"Well you must have done something to make her think that! So tell me Ken, who is it?"

"Nobody . . " He added quietly, his eyes on the floor.

"Don't lie to me, I've had enough of that from you to last me a life time . . " Kayleigh sternly replied.

"Fine, you really want to know who it is, Kayleigh? It's you!" Ken screamed.

As the young man took in the shocked expression across his friend's features, his eyes grew extremely wide as he realized what he'd just said. After all these years he'd finally managed to tell her how he felt . . . yet it was already nothing like he wanted this moment to be like.

"M . . me?" Kayleigh stuttered quietly.

"Yes, Kiwi. " Ken sighed as he took hold of her hand. "Didn't it ever occur to you? Why do you think that I hated you being with Randy? Or why I don't want you to be with John, or why no matter what, I was always there to comfort you? . . . or why I left you all those years ago? I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't have you." He sighed quietly, his eyes on his best friend as he watched her staring down at the floor. "I love you, Kayleigh." He whispered quietly as he lifted her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes,

It seemed that forever passed by as they stood in silence, the young man waiting for his best friend to say anything. The anticipation of what she felt about him was killing him in side, and eventually he couldn't take it any longer.

"Please say something . . " He laughed nervously.

"I . . I'm sorry Ken, I can't do this." Kayleigh shook her head frantically, before leaving no time to waste and quickly running from the room.

The young man stood frozen to the spot as he watched the woman who he loved flee from him. He cringed as the door slammed shut behind her, making the whole room feel like it was shaking. With a shaky sigh, he finally managed to make his way over to his bed and sit back down, his head quickly finding it's way to his hands.

Kayleigh was everything to him. She was the only thing that mattered to him . . yet she didn't want him. What was he going to do now?

* * *

_The following day . ._

Kayleigh restlessly stared up at the patterns on the ceiling as she lay on her hotel bed. She had not left her room for an entire day now, and she didn't plan on doing so for a long time.

The reason why was not because of what Ken had told her, but because of how she had acted about it. If she hadn't have been so stupid, maybe they could have worked it out. Maybe they'd have been able to talk things through . .

But Ken telling her that he loved her just made her lose all train of thought. He was her best friend, she just didn't know how it could be possible for him to love her.

But why had she ran away like that? A small part of her brain kept telling her that if she only thought of him as her best friend, she wouldn't have ran away like that. Maybe she did feel something for him, too . .

"No, Kayleigh. Shut up." She told herself aloud as she eventually sat up.

With a deep sigh, the young woman realized what she had to do. Although she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and forget about what he had told her, she knew that wasn't possible. As much as she hated what she had to do, she had to sort this out with him. She couldn't lose her best friend over one of her stupid actions.

With another sigh, the blonde pulled herself up off the bed and after changing her clothes into something a little more decent, she slowly and nervously began to make her way back towards Ken's hotel room. Only taking a few minutes to reach her destination, the young woman knocked on his door lightly . . yet there was no answer. She knocked for a second time, yet there was still no answer.

"I don't think your going to find him in there, Kay . . " A familiar voice called from beside her.

"What? Why not?" Kayleigh asked with confusion as she span around to face the 6'4" 'Legend Killer'.

"He's gone . . didn't you know?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" She shouted, her eyes growing wide.

"I don't know. All I've heard is that he asked Vince for some immediate time off and don't ask me how but he got what he wanted. He left first thing this morning." He shrugged.

The young woman let out a saddened sigh as she took in Randy's words. Ken had left, she had no idea where to, but she did know why. Her.

"You really didn't know, did you?" The young man asked quietly.

"No." She quietly added as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Kay." Randy told her sympathetically as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, so am I." She shakily replied as she wiped away the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

It looked like her stupid action had lost her her best friend, after all.


	30. Thank You

**A/N: Thank you** _xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Queen Chaos-Hardy, AshMattXoXo, foolishangel87, xAttitudex, PsYcHoRoAcH, xHeavensOnFirex, Jewelgirl04, linseyredfield, MissBubblyJayy, techwiz, Mrs. Kennedy_ **and** _Alkira Sonoma_ **for reviewing the last chapter, yet again you're all awesome.**

**I actually wasn't going to post this yet but I changed my mind for your guys sakes. :P Anyway, this chapter is quite long, but it's basically full of flashblacks to get you ready for the final chapter, which may be coming tomorrow if you leave enough feedback!**

**So get a move on my loves and review your little socks off. :P x**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Thank You

"You sure you'll be okay?" Randy asked with a sympathetic smile as he turned to look at the much smaller blonde woman.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you for walking me back." Kayleigh smiled slightly.

"You're welcome, anytime." The young man nodded. "Take care." He smiled.

"You too." The blonde replied quietly, before quickly making her way back into her hotel room.

With an exhausted sigh, Kayleigh threw her things down and made her way back over to her bed, where she made herself comfortable and switched on the television, hoping that somehow this would make the worry in her mind go away.

Ken had gone, because of what she had done, and she had no idea where. She didn't know how long he'd be gone for, or if he was going to come back at all. She didn't know if he just needed to clear his mind, or if he was going to do something stupid . .

The young woman ran a shaky hand through her blonde locks as she struggled to push the last thought from her mind. What if he was going to do something stupid? If so, she needed to find him before something bad happened to him.

Just as she was about to pick up her phone to call Vince, her eyes grew wide as she realized something. She was supposed to be going out to dinner with John that afternoon, and she couldn't leave without telling him that she was sorry.

Quickly picking her things back up, the blonde Diva made her way towards John's room as fast as she possibly could. Knocking on the door rather loudly, it didn't take long for the self-proclaimed Doctor of Thugonomics to answer.

"Kayleigh? You're a little early, aren't you?" He laughed lightly as he looked down at his watch.

"Erm, yeah, about that . . " Kayleigh began, before letting out a small sigh. "I, I'm really sorry John, but I can't make it tonight"

"Oh . . " John quietly added, his eyes growing wide.

"It has nothing to do with you, sweetie. I . . I need to go find Ken, and I just wanted to come and tell you so that you didn't think I was blowing you off."

"Ken's gone?" The young man asked as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, and it's all because of me . . " She sighed sadly, her eyes finding interest in the floor.

"What do you mean, Kay?" John asked quietly as he opened up the door a little wider for her to enter.

"I, well . . he told me something and I took it badly. I went back about half an hour ago to apologize and he'd gone." She shrugged as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here." The young man sighed as he sat down beside her and pulled her in for a hug. "What did he tell you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He . . " Kayleigh began as she sat back up straight. "He told me that . . he loved me." She whispered.

As the young blonde waited for the shocked expression to appear on her friend's face, a confused one grew on her own as she watched John begin to smile lightly.

"Well, it's about damn time." He chuckled lightly as he shook his head playfully.

"What?" Kayleigh asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "You knew?"

"Well, he never told me, but it was pretty obvious . . " He shrugged, before another small smile grew on his face. "And it's obvious that you love him back, too . . "

"What?" The young woman asked for a second time, her eyes growing extremely wide. "No, John. Ken is my best friend, that's it."

"Oh really?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I . . " She began, but trailed off as she began to recall so many moments that she and Ken had had together.

* * *

"_**Hi!" She greeted cheerfully as she reached beside him.**_

_**The small boy looked up at Kayleigh with a confused look as he raised his eyebrow slightly.**_

"_**Who are you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.**_

"_**I'm Kayleigh, who are you?" She asked as she sat down beside him and picked up a close by building brick.**_

"_**I'm Ken. Wow, we have the same colour hair!" He grinned brightly.**_

"_**I know, cool huh?" The young girl giggled back.**_

"_**So Kiwi, you want to help me build a castle?" Ken asked as he picked up a small blue brick and placed it on top of what he'd already built.**_

"_**Kiwi?" Kayleigh asked.**_

"_**Yeah, that's what I'm going to call you." The young boy grinned.**_

"_**Okay . . Kennedy." She grinned as she thought up a nickname for him.**_

* * *

_**Without wasting another moment, Kayleigh quickly ripped off the wrapping paper, only to be in oar at what was underneath.**_

"_**Wow, Kennedy, I can't believe you actually got me one!" The blonde squealed as she stared down at the Jake 'the Snake' Roberts figure that she was holding in her hands.**_

"_**Well, you said that you wanted one." Ken simply shrugged.**_

"_**I did, thank you!" She grinned brightly. "You're the bestest friend ever, Ken!" She shouted before hugging the young boy tightly.**_

* * *

_**Kayleigh seemed to have already forgotten her troubles as she grinned widely before jumping out of the car and walking to the edge of the cliff to admire the night sky and the sea below.**_

"_**Ladies first?" Ken asked, causing the young girl to turn around to see him pointing to the hood of the car.**_

_**Knowing full well that this was tradition for the both of them when they came here, Kayleigh jumped onto the bonnet, shortly followed by Ken. Taking hold of his arm and wrapping it around her, the blonde girl rested her head on her best friend's chest as they looked up at the stars in complete silence.**_

"_**What would I do without you, Kennedy?" Kayleigh whispered, her eyes shining brightly from the reflection of the stars above.**_

_**Ken let out a small laugh as he tightened his grip around her, not wanting to ever have to let her go.**_

"_**You'll never be without me, Kiwi." Ken whispered guiltily before they yet again fell silent.**_

* * *

"_**Promise me that this isn't goodbye." Kayleigh whispered yet again as she looked deep into Ken's green eyes.**_

_**Letting out a small sigh, the blonde haired man slowly took off the rope necklace that he was wearing and placed it around Kayleigh's neck. Looking down at the ring that was fastened upon it, the young girl looked up at her best friend in shock. The ring had belonged to Ken's grandfather whom he had been extremely close to, that was until he passed away. Kayleigh couldn't believe that Ken was giving her something that meant so much to him.**_

"_**I promise." He smirked slightly as he placed a kiss on her forehead before hugging her yet again.**_

* * *

"_**Thank you." She smiled.**_

"_**Wow, manners? Who are you and what did you do with the old Kiwi?" He laughed, causing him to get a punch on the arm.**_

"_**I mean thank you for this, idiot." She rolled her eyes before carrying on. "I still can't believe that you actually bought me a ticket to Wrestlemania . . "**_

"_**Like I said before, you're worth it." He lightly smiled.**_

"_**I love you, Kennedy." Kayleigh smiled back before hugging her best friend tightly.**_

* * *

**__**

**_"Alright Kennedy, see you out there." Randy finished, sending a wink towards Kayleigh before disappearing down the corridor._**

**_"Wait . . . he just called you Kennedy." Kayleigh told her best friend as she raised her eyebrow in confusion._**

**_"Correction." Ken began with a grin. "It's Mr. KENNEDY . . . Kennedy." He shouted._**

**_"You know, you're such a dope sometimes . . . " Kayleigh laughed at the young man before yet again turning serious. "So, is that your ring name?" She asked._**

**_"Yeah . . . I just thought that if by any chance you still watched wrestling, it's show you that I still cared about you.." Ken replied with a shrug as a small smile grew on his lips._**

**_"__Aww Ken. . ." Kayleigh squealed as she yet again jumped into her best friend's arms._ **

* * *

**_"So, was I better, or was I better?" Kayleigh grinned at her best friend as she rubbed her neck after landing slightly wrong on the moonsault._**

**_"You were awesome . . . Kiwi." Ken replied, grinning widely at the last part seeing as he now knew what her ring name was._**

**_"Well . . . " Kayleigh shrugged. "Great minds must think alike." She smiled._**

**_"_****_They sure do." Ken grinned back before hugging the blonde tightly_**.

* * *

"_**Hey gorgeous." He grinned at his best friend as he noticed she was now awake. "How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over and taking a seat beside her on the bed, before handing her a cup of coffee.**_

"_**I'm okay." Kayleigh nodded with a small smile of her own as she took a sip of her drink.**_

"_**Good." Ken grinned back with a small nod, before his eyes began to find interest in his drink. "Kiwi, look . . I just want to say that I'm sorry for how I've treated you lately . . " He began quietly, his head held low.**_

"_**Hey . . " The young woman interrupted, leaning forward and lifting his chin up so he was looking at her. "It doesn't matter, Kennedy. Don't worry about it." She smiled reassuringly.**_

"_**But it does matter, Kayleigh. I didn't even have a valid reason as to why I was like that to you, not only that but I left you to deal with that asshole all by yourself. I should have been there for you." He sighed, his saddened eyes locked with hers.**_

"_**You're here now, aren't you?" The blonde diva asked with a slight smirk, to which Ken replied with a small nod. "Then it doesn't matter." She smiled, before placing her drink down on the bed side table and moving closer to him for a hug.**_

* * *

"_**Ken, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the bar?" Kayleigh asked, a look of confusion across her face.**_

"_**Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked quietly, smiling slightly at her appearance.**_

"_**No . . well yes, but it's okay. Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly, opening up the door wider for him to enter the room.**_

"_**No, I . . " Ken began, not quite knowing what to say to her. " I . . I just realized that I'd much rather be here with you." He smiled slightly, taking the much easier option.**_

"_**Aww Kennedy, you're too cute." Kayleigh shook her head slightly with a grin, before walking over to him and hugging him tightly.**_

"_**I know, Kiwi, you don't have to tell me that." He winked as they pulled away.**_

"_**Alright, don't get too big headed." The young woman rolled her eyes playfully.**_

"_**Alright, I won't." Ken grinned back, before the pair fell into silence as they both stared into each others orbs . .**_

* * *

_**As Kayleigh jumped from the turnbuckle yet again, she was in line for a perfect crossbody, or so it seemed until Ken caught her in midair and flipped her over, sending them both down to the mat . . .**_

"_**Ken!" Kayleigh squealed mere moments after hitting the ground, more shocked from the fact that she hadn't felt a thing than the fact that he'd just reversed her move.**_

"_**I'm sorry. " He laughed lightly, still lying on top of her from the fall. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly as he brushed her blonde locks from her face.**_

"_**No, I'm fine . . " She replied. "You idiot!" She grinned as she smacked him playfully on the arm.**_

"_**I'm sorry . . " He laughed yet again. "I promise you I won't do it again . . " He quietly trailed off.**_

_**The best friend's quickly turned serious and silence took over them as their eyes yet again locked with each others. As Ken began to softly stroke Kayleigh's face, the young woman's heart began to race as she looked into the blonde man's deep green orbs. This is exactly how she felt the day before when another one of these moments had occurred, but she just didn't know what it was. Well, she had the slightest idea, but that couldn't have been it, Ken was her best friend . .**_

* * *

"_**Hmm, time for you to get your lazy ass up." Ken grinned yet again.**_

"_**Hey, I had a busy day yesterday." Kayleigh laughed as her eyes still adjusted to the light.**_

"_**Oh I'm sure." The young man winked playfully, causing him to receive a punch in the arm. "Ouch, you little . . " He added, before quickly diving on his best friend and tickling her.**_

"_**No, Ken, stop!" The young woman managed to blurt out in between her laughter.**_

"_**Only if you kiss this better . . " Ken pouted as he pointed to his arm.**_

_**Rolling her eyes slightly, Kayleigh quickly lent over and placed a soft kiss on her best friend's shoulder. Pulling away, both of the blondes quickly fell serious as their eyes locked together.**_

_**The young woman could feel the same strange feeling as she had so many times as of late. Her heart was racing like mad, and all she wanted to do was kiss him . . . but she knew that wasn't possible, he was her best friend. Nothing more.**_

* * *

"_**Fine, you really want to know who it is, Kayleigh? It's you!" Ken screamed.**_

_**As the young man took in the shocked expression across his friend's features, his eyes grew extremely wide as he realized what he'd just said. After all these years he'd finally managed to tell her how he felt . . . yet it was already nothing like he wanted this moment to be like.**_

"_**M . . me?" Kayleigh stuttered quietly.**_

"_**Yes, Kiwi. " Ken sighed as he took hold of her hand. "Didn't it ever occur to you? Why do you think that I hated you being with Randy? Or why I don't want you to be with John, or why no matter what, I was always there to comfort you? . . . or why I left you all those years ago? I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't have you." He sighed quietly, his eyes on his best friend as he watched her staring down at the floor. "I love you, Kayleigh." He whispered quietly as he lifted her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes,**_

_**It seemed that forever passed by as they stood in silence, the young man waiting for his best friend to say anything. The anticipation of what she felt about him was killing him in side, and eventually he couldn't take it any longer.**_

"_**Please say something . . " He laughed nervously.**_

"_**I . . I'm sorry Ken, I can't do this." Kayleigh shook her head frantically, before leaving no time to waste and quickly running from the room.**_

* * *

As all these thoughts ran back through the young woman's mind, she turned to her friend, completely speechless. So many times something had nearly happened between she and Ken, so many times she'd wanted to kiss him, yet every single time she had denied it. Why had she been so stupid? Why had she not seen it sooner?

"I . . John . . you're right." She finally blurted out, a small smile appearing on her face. "I love him."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go tell him!" John laughed.

With a grin of her own, Kayleigh wasted no more time and quickly jumped from the bed before running over to the door.

"Wait, John . . " She stopped, before running back over and placing a peck on his cheek. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Anytime." He winked.

"Will you please tell Trish where I'm going?"

"Of course. Now get a move on." John grinned.

Sending one last grateful smile his way, the young blonde quickly made her way back towards her hotel room, wasting no time in calling Vince to get a few days off. After doing so, the young woman contemplated where abouts Ken was going to be. With a sigh, she yet again dialed a number into her phone, before booking the earliest flight to Minnesota. She was going home. She just hoped that was where Ken was, too.


	31. I Love You, Too

**A/N: For the last time, a huge thank you goes to** _Inday, PsYcHoRoAcH, XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx, The Niki Reid, PurplePolkaDots93, MissBubblyJayy, cheryl24, xHeavensOnFirex, Jewelgirl04, Mrs.Cena87, techwiz, Alkira Sonoma, lindseyredfield, xtobelovedx, xAttitudex, Mrs. Kennedy, foolishangel87, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, AshMattXoXo _**and**_ Queen Chaos-Hardy_** for reviewing the last chapter. Wow, 20 of you left feedback, you have no idea how much that means to me!**

**So, because you've all been the greatest readers ever, here is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. I must say, this has been my favourite fic up to date.**

**For those of you who have asked, yes, there will be a sequel! So make sure you look out for it, hopefully it'll be coming sooner rather than later.**

**One last thing, I would love it if you guys would check out my two other stories being written at the moment,** _Everything Changes_** and** _But I Do Love You_**.**

**With that, here we go. The final chapter. Enjoy and thank you all so much for your support! x**

* * *

Chapter 31 – I Love You, Too

Every single minute that passed by seemed like it was lasting a life time. All Kayleigh wanted to do was find Ken, to end her worrying and make sure he was safe, but most of all . . . to confess her true feelings for him.

Not only that, she just wanted to get off this damn plane! Not once had she flown by herself and she was absolutely terrified. All she could do to keep herself from having a nervous breakdown was to think of what was going to be at the other end . .

Although the next hour went by extremely slowly, the plane eventually hit the runway. The moment the passengers were told they could leave the plane, Kayleigh was up on her feet and making a quick exit. Making her way through the airport and checking out in record time, the young blonde was soon entering the outdoors, into all too familiar surroundings.

Minnesota. She was home. If it were under any other circumstances, Kayleigh would have been in heaven right now. For so long she had been dying to visit her parents, to spend just a few days back at home in her huge comfy bed. But now that she was finally on home turf, that's exactly the opposite as to what she would be doing. She had so much more to do before she could even think of going back home.

Waving down the first taxi that drove past, the young Diva stopped for a few moments to contemplate where Ken would be. Looking up at the sky and watching as it slowly began to grow dark, a small smile grew on her face as she knew exactly where he was going to be. After taking a seat in the back of the taxi and giving the driver the directions, Kayleigh sat back and thought over what she was going to tell the man that she loved. It was extremely important that she said nothing wrong, because after all . . her whole future depended on it.

* * *

As the sky finally reached blackness, Ken climbed from his car which he had now been sat in for hours on end, and walked over to the cliff side to look out at the extremely familiar view. He had missed being able to just visit here and unwind, to think about everything that was happening in his life. He could have done with this view so many times as of late.

Taking a seat on the hood of his car, the young blonde man gazed up at the familiar star constellations which he had seen so many times before. He had never been able to work out what it was, but staring up at the night sky in this particular spot had _always_ brought Kayleigh to his thought's, no matter what. But for once in his life, he just wished that he could forget all about her. He knew that none of this was her fault, he knew that she hadn't made him fall in love with her, but he just couldn't take the fact that she didn't love him in return. It was killing him to think that he'd finally managed to tell her how he truly felt, yet she didn't feel the same way. .

Taking his phone from his pocket, the young man let out a saddened smile as he opened it to reveal a picture that he and Kayleigh had taken on one of the days which he had been cheering her up about Randy. Opening up his contacts, Ken quickly found the number he was looking for and stared at it for what seemed like forever. He wanted to just call her and apologize, tell her to forget about everything he had told her and hope that they'd just be able to go back to being best friends, but he just knew that was never going to happen.

Closing up his phone and placing it back in his pocket, Ken let out a sigh as he yet again looked up at the night sky. Things were never going to be the same between he and Kayleigh, they would never be able to go back to just being friends. So the best thing to do, would be to just stay away from her . . . forever.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kayleigh's taxi finally came to a halt as they reached the main road that led off to the cliff side. Jumping from the car and paying the driver, the young woman quickly made her way through the rather eerie trees, before finally coming out into the all too familiar clearing.

Taking in the sight before her, the young woman couldn't help but grin as she realized she was right about where she was going to find him, as sat before her on the hood of his car, was Ken.

The young blonde woman stayed put for a few moments as she took everything in. Although she was full with relief that her best friend was okay, her stomach had slowly began to churn as she realized what she was about to do. She had no idea whether Ken was going to want her after everything she'd put him through, regardless of whether he loved her or not. After running a hand through her blonde locks, Kayleigh finally built up the courage to say something. After all, she was never going to find out what was going to happen if she was just going to stand there.

"So, this is where you've been hiding all this time . . " She finally let herself say, a little shocked at herself at how confident she had managed to say it.

Ken shot up from where he was lay and spun around, not knowing quite what to say or do as he took in the person stood before him. Never in a million years had he expected her to come after him.

"Wha . . what are you doing here, Kayleigh?" He asked quietly, turning himself back around to look out to the sea.

"Well I thought I'd just fly all the way over here by myself for no reason at all . . . what the hell do you think I'm doing here, Ken?" The young blonde woman asked, finally building up the courage to walk over to the side of the car.

"I don't know, you tell me." He replied with a shrug as he took a quick glance at his best friend, before yet again looking back at the view.

"I was worried about you." Kayleigh whispered.

Ken let out a snort which caused the young woman to raise an eyebrow in confusion at her best friend. She knew that this was going to be hard, but she never knew how much it was going to hurt.

"Worried about me? Since when did you worry about me, Kayleigh?" Ken asked, finally turning to look at her, tears clearly visible in his bright green orbs.

"Please Kennedy, don't be like this . . " Kayleigh whispered yet again, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes at this point.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't know how else to be." The young man shouted, but as soon as he noticed that his best friend was upset he quickly lowered his voice. "I, I can't do this. I can't be around you anymore Kiwi . . . I just can't be around you, when I'll never be able to be yours . . " He finished, now barely above a whisper as a stray tear fell down his cheek.

"Ken . . " Kayleigh quietly replied, trying to take hold of his hand.

"No, please . . " Ken replied, pushing her away lightly as he looked back to the sea. "Please Kiwi, just go. Go back to your boyfriend . . "

"Actually, I was kinda hoping I could stay here with him . . " The young blonde quietly said, a small smile growing on her face as she finally added in to their conversation the one thing that could change everything.

"What?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned back to her yet again. "You brought John with you?"

Kayleigh couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's last comment, which caused him to raise another eyebrow at the fact that she found it funny.

"You really are a dork, Ken . . you know that?" She asked with a smirk, this time successfully taking hold of his hand and slowly leading him from the hood of the car, over to the cliff side.

"Wait, does that mean . . " The young man began with wide eyes as they stopped and turned to look at each other, Kayleigh still holding onto his hand tightly.

Kayleigh looked up into her best friend's eyes and let out a small smirk as she nodded, answering his question.

"It's taken me 20 years to realize this Ken, but . . . I love you." She replied sincerely, looking deep into Ken's orbs.

"You . . you love me?" Ken stuttered slightly as a grin began to grow on his face.

"No, stupid . . I'm just saying it for the fun of it." Kayleigh rolled her eyes laughing.

"I don't know what to say, Kiwi . . " Ken replied, smirking a little himself, although still not believing what he had heard.

"How about . . " The young blonde began, stopping to contemplate what to say. " . . You love me too?" She asked, a grin growing on her face.

Ken couldn't hold in his happiness any longer and broke into an extremely wide grin. Half an hour ago he decided that the best thing to do would be to never see Kayleigh again, because he couldn't stand knowing that she didn't love him . . but she did. She _loved _him.

"I love you too." Ken whispered, still with a huge grin on his face, before finally sweeping her off of her feet and placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

As the pair pulled away from their long awaited embrace, Ken wrapped his arms around the young blonde tightly, not quite believing that he finally had the girl that he had loved for so long.

"Hmm, maybe we should go see the parents." Ken sighed after finally breaking the comfortable silence that seemed to have lasted a life time.

"Okay, but not yet . . " Kayleigh whispered, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking up into his bright green orbs. "I just want to spend as much time with you as possible . . I've already wasted way too much." She finished, becoming serious.

Nodding slightly, the young man placed another sweet kiss on his girlfriend's lips before he allowed her to lead him over to the hood of his car, where the pair climbed onto it and lay down entwined in each others arms, staring up at the beautiful night sky above them.

"Kennedy?" Kayleigh whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked, playing with her hair softly.

"What would I do without you?" She asked, turning to look at him with a grin on her face as she replayed the exact same moment they had the last time they were there.

"You'll never be without me, Kiwi." Ken smiled back, knowing full well that this time he wouldn't be leaving her, this time he'd be able to keep his promise.

After giving Kayleigh one last kiss, the young man turned his attention back up to the night sky and gazed at the bright stars before them. Letting out a small smile, he finally realized that everything had turned out perfectly for him. It had been stressful, eventful and sometimes even unbearable, but he knew that all of it had been worth it, because right now, the girl of his dreams was drifting off to sleep lay in his arms. . . and she loved him.


End file.
